Jogo do desejo
by kacardoso
Summary: d


**JOGO DE DESEJO**

**Pretend Mistress, Bona Fire Boss**

_Yvonne Lindsay_

Ardente, elegante e sofisticada, a mulher que Adam Palmer avistou no cassino era a própria tentação escarlate. Para sua surpresa, contudo, ele a conhecia! O magnata neozelandês jamais soubera desse lado sedutor de sua assistente, nem de suas ligações com um ardiloso agiota. Havia apenas uma coisa a fazer para satisfazer tanto sua curiosidade quanto seu desejo de possuí-la: tornar Lainey Delacorte sua amante! E assim, descobrir todos os seus segredos...

**Digitalização: Crysty**

**Revisão: Cris Pacheco**

Tradução Deborah Barros

HARLEQUIN

** S**

2009

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V./S.à.r.l.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: **PRETEND MISTRESS, BONA FIRE BOSS**

Copyright © 2009 by Dolce Vita Trust

Originalmente publicado em 2009 por Silhouette Desire

Arte-final de capa: núcleo i designers associados

Editoração Eletrônica:

ABREU'S SYSTEM

Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654/2524-8037.

Impressão:

RR DONNELLEY

Tel: (55 XX 11) 2148-3500

. 

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornais e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

DISK BANCAS: (55 XX 11) 2195-3186 / 2195-3185 / 2195-3182

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171, 4o andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para:

Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virgínia Rivera

.br

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Adam Palmer afastou-se dos jogadores animados à sua frente... alheio, como sempre, aos olhares que lhe eram direcionados por mulheres de todas as idades e estados civis.

Seus convidados de negócios estavam entretidos pelo jogo de azar, em uma das mesas ali no cassino Sky City de Auckland, os olhos fixos nos movimentos do crupiê, como se suas vidas dependessem das cartas que seriam viradas. A noite estava indo extremamente bem. Ele deveria estar satisfeito.

Mas não estava.

O fato de sua assistente pessoal, Lainey Delacorte, estar ocupada com outros assuntos naquela noite ainda o irritava. Desde quando ela passara a colocar sua vida pessoal antes do trabalho? Certamente não o fizera ne nhuma vez durante os dois anos e meio em que traba lhava ao seu lado, o que o tornara dependente daquela disponibilidade.

Finalmente tinha encontrado uma assistente cuja éti ca profissional se equiparava à sua própria. Lembrou-se das inúmeras vezes em que chegava ao escritório, pela manhã, e Lainey já estava lá, pronta, com uma xícara de café para ele e o jornal internacional que Adam lia no começo de cada dia.

Realmente precisava dela lá para ajudá-lo a garantir que as necessidades de seus clientes e, mais importan te, as necessidades das esposas de seus clientes fossem todas satisfeitas. A experiência lhe ensinara o valor de manter os clientes felizes... quando Adam Palmer que ria agradar a uma empresa, tornava-se sua prioridade conquistar as pessoas que detinham o poder, e Lainey havia se tornado sua arma secreta.

Com seu jeito discreto, ela era capaz de fazer todos se sentirem confortáveis, desde os diretores-executivos mais categóricos até seus netos viciados em vídeo games. E era a completa calma e serenidade de Lainey que, invariavelmente, atraía as confidencias dos clien tes. Informações às quais, se as coisas fossem diferen tes, ele poderia não ter acesso. Informações que, com muita freqüência, garantiam uma situação de vantagem, para ambos os lados da mesa, quando se tratava de ne gociação.

Como sentia a falta de Lainey naquela noite!

Um movimento do outro lado do salão lhe chamou a atenção. Um tecido vermelho, o brilho de uma pele bronzeada, ricos cabelos castanhos com mechas cor de cobre, realçadas pela iluminação sutil que vinha do teto.

O radar interno de Adam concentrou-se na mulher. Alta e elegante, ela caminhava com uma graça que lhe parecia vagamente familiar. Desejou que ela se virasse, para que pudesse ver se a parte da frente era tão atraen te quanto a de trás. Para ver se a reconhecia.

Apesar do modo com que seu corpo havia detecta do a presença dela, Adam tinha certeza de que nunca a conhecera intimamente. Preferia mulheres morenas e pequenas... do tipo que pareciam precisar da proteção de um homem como ele, um homem forte, alto e com domínio total de seu território. A mulher de vermelho definitivamente não era desse tipo. Ele olhou para os saltos dela e calculou que, enquanto ela os tivesse usan do, os olhos deles se encontrariam na mesma altura. Estranhamente, a idéia lhe pareceu muito agradável.

Aquela mulher com certeza não demonstrava o com portamento de alguém que precisava de proteção. Por tava-se com uma confiança de quem podia escolher o que viria a seguir em sua vida.

Adam saboreou a sensação que despertava calor em seu corpo, a ansiedade por uma conquista e de um fi nal mutuamente satisfatório. O modo como o tecido luxuoso do vestido acariciava as curvas exuberantes era bastante revelador e, com certeza, não seria difícil expor mais daquela deliciosa pele clara, centímetro por centímetro, lentamente, na privacidade do apartamento que ele tinha na cidade para noites como aquela.

Adam fechou a mão em torno do copo de uísque. Adorava as mulheres... cada nuance, cada diferença. Infelizmente, nem sempre os finais aconteciam como planejava. Nem todas as mulheres queriam o relacionamento sem vínculos que ele aperfeiçoara com o passar dos anos. Mas o final ainda estava muito longe. Por en quanto, tudo em que estava interessado era um começo. Fazia meses que não ia além de um leve flerte, e estava pronto para algo mais agora.

A cerimônia em sua antiga escola, no mês anterior, em memória da esposa de seu professor favorito, o fizera perceber mais uma vez o quão isolado tinha se tornado. O professor Woodley parecera ter perdido a melhor parte de si. Claro, ele não estava em total de sespero pela morte da esposa, mas Adam sentira que havia uma dor profunda escondida por trás do com portamento de seu antigo professor, uma dor que nin guém jamais seria capaz de aliviar. E por isso Adam o invejava, por ele ter tido aquele tipo de amor e com panheirismo em sua vida. A devoção que tornava duas pessoas um casal completo. Ele duvidava que algum dia pudesse compartilhar esse tipo de sentimento com alguém.

Do outro lado do salão, sua mulher de vermelho cir culava entre a multidão. Os olhos de Adam lhe seguiam os movimentos, como se estivessem hipnotizados. Como ela seria na cama? imaginou. Aventureira? Di vertida? Ou mais condizente com o estilo sensualmente elegante com o qual se movia?

Adam bebeu um gole do uísque e deixou o calor do líquido alcoólico correr por sua boca antes de engolir. Como quer que ela fosse, ele não tinha dúvidas de que iria descobrir, e muito em breve. Pós o copo sobre o balcão do bar atrás de si e começou a andar. Estava na hora de se apresentar.

Na metade do caminho pelo salão, Adam hesitou e sua boca se contorceu numa careta de nojo quando um homem robusto aproximou-se dela e enganchou-lhe o braço no seu. Lee Ling. O homem caçava como um tubarão-branco naquele local. Nada muito evidente, é claro, ou seria proibido de freqüentar o local, mas qualquer pessoa que se aventurava no mundo dos jogos de azar sabia que, se precisasse de alguns milhares de dólares durante uma noite, ele era o homem a quem recorrer.

Adam reprimiu sua decepção. Só havia um tipo de mulher que se envolvia por vontade própria com Lee Ling, e não era o tipo com o qual ele gostaria de ter um caso. Nem mesmo por uma noite. Decepcionado, começou a se virar quando a mulher de vermelho incli nou a cabeça em direção ao seu companheiro. O perfil dela ficou instantaneamente reconhecível, antes de ser encoberto pela queda magnífica de seus cabelos.

O sangue de Adam gelou. _Lainey?! _O que ela estava fazendo lá? E, mais importante, o que estava fazendo com Ling?

Num piscar de olhos, o calor do desejo se transfor mou em fogo de fúria. Se Lee Ling estivesse ligado às Empresas Palmer de alguma maneira, Adam pode ria desistir das negociações potencialmente lucrativas às quais aquela noite servia. O homem não pensaria duas vezes antes de trocar segredos industriais pelo perdão de uma dívida, e Lainey sabia muito bem dis so. O que ela pensava que estava fazendo, de braços dados com Lee Ling, como se ele fosse o amor de sua vida? Especialmente com a aparência que exibia naquela noite...

O casal se virou e Adam perdeu o fôlego. O vestido de Lainey era tão deslumbrante de frente quanto tinha sido de costas. Alças finas, tão frágeis quanto uma teia de aranha e que desafiavam todas as leis da física, su portavam um corpete elegante, que abraçava seios ge nerosos de maneira convidativa.

Quem imaginaria que ela possuía uma silhueta como aquela? Ele não pôde evitar que seus olhos a percor ressem de cima a baixo. Deus, se Lainey se vestisse assim no escritório, ele tinha certeza de que nenhum trabalho seria feito. Não era de admirar que vestisse roupas largas e desalinhadas no escritório, que não fa ziam absolutamente nada para acentuar sua feminilida de tentadora. E aqueles cabelos! Adam percebeu que havia cerrado os punhos, como se, fazendo isso, pu desse negar a vontade de estender as mãos para sentir os opulentos cabelos sedosos. Cabelos que geralmente estavam presos em um coque.

Era como se fossem duas pessoas diferentes. Aquela sereia que, mesmo agora que Adam a identificara, con tinuava perturbando sua libido, e sua assistente traba lhadora, feliz em não ser notada no trabalho.

Trabalho. O lembrete foi como um jato frio de uma mangueira de alta pressão. Lainey deveria estar trabalhando ali aquela noite. Para ele. Não adornando o bra ço de um patife como Ling.

Ela e Ling vinham andando na sua direção, paran do aqui e ali, enquanto Ling cumprimentava algumas pessoas, antes de continuar, socializando-se no cassi no, Adam notou com um gosto amargo na boca. Apesar de jogar por diversão de vez em quando, ele assumia riscos calculados. Não tendia aos altos e baixos dos jo gadores sérios, ou viciados... o tipo de homens através de quem Ling fazia sua fortuna.

Adam percorreu os olhos por Lainey novamente, dos sapatos prateados até o alto da cabeça sensualmente penteada. Quem era exatamente esta versão de Lainey Delacorte? Descobriria logo, decidiu enquanto a dis tância entre eles diminuía cada vez mais.

Ele notou o instante em que ela o avistou. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram em choque, as pupilas dilatando-se até quase tomarem todo o espaço da cor de es meralda. Esmeralda? Os olhos dela eram normalmente castanhos. Castanhos comuns. Tudo sobre Lainey tinha sido uma mentira, até a cor dos olhos?

Adam cerrou os dentes até sentir o maxilar doer, o desconforto o lembrando de que deveria relaxar, não demonstrar nada, como a intensidade de sua raiva na quele exato momento.

Sobre o que mais Lainey Delacorte havia mentido? Ela era seu braço direito, e, de repente, ele se viu tendo que se preocupar com a possibilidade de aquele braço estar pronto para golpeá-lo. Se Lainey era capaz desse tipo de duplicidade, seria também capaz de vender os segredos das Empresas Palmer? A lealdade dela era uma fachada?

Estavam mais perto agora, e ele podia ver o medo nas feições de Lainey enquanto o confronto inevitável se aproximava... viu o modo como a mão dela apertou a manga do paletó de Ling. Adam permitiu que um pe queno sorriso curvasse seus lábios. QueLainey pen sasse o que quisesse, mas Lee Ling não poderia detê-lo quando exigisse respostas.

Ele deu um passo à frente, bloqueando o caminho, e acenou com a cabeça para o outro homem num cum primento frio.

— Ling.

— Ah, sr. Palmer, presumo. Como vai esta noite? — Os olhos do homem que emprestava dinheiro aos perde dores nos jogos brilharam, enquanto tentava deduzir se Adam estava precisando de seus serviços ou não.

— Estou intrigado, Ling. Por que você não me apre senta à sua... —Adam deliberadamente parou, e foi re compensado com o cintilar raivoso dos olhos verdes de Lainey pelo seu insulto cuidadosamente medido.

— É claro. Srta. Lainey Delacorte, conheça Adam Palmer. —A atenção de Ling foi desviada por um ho mem que havia aparecido ao seu lado e, após uma tro ca de palavras educadas, voltou-se para Adam: — Se puder me dar licença por um momento, vou deixar a srta. Delacorte aos seus cuidados. Negócios, você entende.

Adam não sabia o que dizer e apenas balançou a ca beça em concordância.

Lainey mudou de posição desconfortavelmente em suas sandálias de salto alto. Dentre todas as pessoas que não queria encontrar, seu chefe era, definitivamente, o pri meiro da lista. Ela evitou os penetrantes olhos azuis, procurando na mente alguma explicação que pudesse aplacar a fúria que via neles.

— Então, Ling era seu compromisso inadiável desta noite?

Ele não perdeu tempo com rodeios e foi direto ao ponto. Lainey inalou profundamente com o tom de voz de Adam e reuniu toda a compostura que conseguiu.

— Na verdade, sim.

O fato de o compromisso ter sido uma questão de chantagem era algo que ela nunca poderia revelar.

— Você deveria trabalhar para mim. Não para ele.

— Quem disse que estou trabalhando para ele? Adam bufou, um som deselegante que ela nunca o ouvira emitir antes.

— Por favor, não me insulte tentando convencer-me de que vocês dois formam um casal. Sei exatamente quem é Ling e o que ele faz. O que quero saber é como isso envolve você.

— Trabalho para você das 9h às 6h, de segunda a sexta, e acredito que faço bem o meu trabalho, não faço? Então, realmente, com todo o respeito, o que faço fora dessas horas não é da sua conta. É problema meu e somente meu. Lainey forçou-se a permanecer firme quando Adam se aproximou. O aroma cítrico combinado com madeira na colônia dele atiçou suas narinas, convidando-a a inalar a fragrância quente do corpo de Adam. Ela lutou contra o desejo. Ele era seu chefe. Eles nunca haviam ultrapassado aquele limite antes, e não seria agora que Lainey faria isso. Não quando precisava de seu salário mais do que nunca.

— E se eu quiser tornar esse problema meu? — disse ele, a voz uma vibração baixa no ar entre os dois.

Ela reuniu toda a coragem que lhe restava.

— Nesse caso, você vai ficar desapontado. Lainey deu um passo atrás, afastando-se, seus olhos procurando por Lee. Quem diria que se sentiria feliz de vê-lo voltando na sua direção? Para resgatá-la de um homem que Lainey sempre tinha admirado? Era estra nho como Adam e ela trabalhavam lado a lado todos os dias. As vezes tocando-se acidentalmente, às vezes compartilhando o mesmo espaço numa distância menor do que estavam agora. Entretanto, ela não havia sentido nada por ele. Nada além do respeito que lhe era devido como empregador e como uma das mentes mais astutas da Nova Zelândia no que dizia respeito aos negócios.

Mas esta noite... ali... agora... Oh, Deus, era uma his tória completamente diferente.

Sentira-se nua quando os olhos deles haviam se en contrado poucos momentos atrás. Sentira o calor do olhar de Adam quando ele observara cada centímetro de seu corpo no vestido, estudando sua aparência. Sua própria resposta física a chocara: o jeito como sua pele subitamente se arrepiara, a pulsação que tinha perce bido crescer no centro de seu corpo. Sempre achara Adam atraente. Quem não acharia? Mas sempre havia vencido essa atração, até agora.

Tinha ido longe demais dizendo a ele que cuidasse de sua própria vida? Esperava que não. Adam não parecia muito satisfeito com suas palavras, mas, honestamente, o que ele podia fazer? Ela estivera certa ao ressaltar que o que fazia no tempo livre era problema seu, e trabalha va arduamente para se certificar de que ele não tivesse nada a reclamar sobre seu desempenho como assistente pessoal. Seu emprego não poderia estar em risco por que Adam a vira com Lee esta noite, poderia?

Adam também havia notado o retorno de Lee e as sobrancelhas se arquearam numa linha hostil.

— Não pense que isso acabou, Lainey. Você me deve uma explicação, e eu a receberei. Amanhã, logo cedo.

Um leve tremor a percorreu no momento em que ele se virou-se e foi para a mesa de jogos, onde ela reconheceu os convidados de negócios europeus que tinham chegado ao país naquele dia. Lainey deveria ter imaginado que o encontraria lá naquela noite e cancela do seu compromisso com Lee. Mas também sabia que, se tivesse dado qualquer desculpa para não compare cer, Lee não teria aceitado, nem lhe dado o que Lainey tanto necessitava. Ela não podia fazer isso quando havia tanto dinheiro envolvido, e, certamente, não quan do jurara pagar a dívida a ele.

Lainey plantou um sorriso no rosto e pegou o braço de Lee mais uma vez, para um outro giro pelo salão, desejando, não pela primeira vez, que nunca tivesse ce dido à pressão dele. Dinheiro era uma coisa, mas isto, o comportamento que ele esperava dela com seus clien tes, era outra totalmente diferente.

A noite se estendia à frente, infinita como uma pri são perpétua e a ameaça do encontro com Adam no dia seguinte assumia proporções que lhe garantiriam uma noite de insônia.

**CAP****Í****TULO DOIS**

— Verdes.

Lainey franziu o cenho com o cumprimento de Adam.

— Como? — disse ela.

— Seus olhos estavam verdes ontem à noite. Agora, estão castanhos novamente. Qual é a cor verdadeira?

Ele estava sentado atrás da mesa e lhe dirigiu um olhar severo e frio. Lainey tinha a distinta impressão de que Adam não estava falando apenas sobre cor de olhos.

— Verdes — replicou ela com um suspiro. — O cas tanho é das lentes de contato.

Aquilo ia ser mais difícil do que ela havia pensa do. Além de uma noite muito longa e de pouco sono, Lainey estivera temendo a inquisição daquela manhã. Tentara chegar ao escritório antes de Adam, mas ele devia ter acordado de madrugada para conseguir che gar primeiro. O café que ela geralmente fazia antes de checar os e-mails e organizar a papelada de Adam já preenchia a sala com seu aroma delicioso. Lainey tinha notado isso praticamente no instante em que colocara os pés do lado de fora do elevador, no andar particular de Adam da Palmer Tower.

— Então, por que esconder isso? —Adam se levan tou e aproximou-se, parando diretamente diante dela, o calor do corpo envolvendo-a enquanto ele atravessa va aquela fronteira invisível de espaço pessoal, e, com dedos longos, inclinou-lhe o queixo para que Lainey encontrasse seus olhos. — Por que esconder tudo?

Lainey afastou-se e deu um passo para trás, alisando nervosamente o blazer de seu conjunto bege.

— Não sei sobre o que você está falando.

— Não brinque comigo, Lainey. Você sabe exata mente sobre o que estou falando. Sobre isto — ele ges ticulou para o conjunto dela, que, embora bem cortado, era largo demais, fazendo-a parecer mais pesada do que realmente era — e isto.

Desta vez, ele gesticulou para os cabelos dela, levan do uma das mãos para soltar a presilha que prendia seu coque habitual no escritório. Quando os cabelos caíram em cascatas sobre os ombros, Lainey viu novamente o mesmo brilho de interesse nos olhos dele que a sur preendera na noite anterior, no cassino. O olhar quase selvagem que indicava posse, ou pelo menos o desejo de posse, que a tinha excitado e a apavorado ao mesmo tempo.

— Não estou escondendo nada. Está sugerindo que você preferia que eu viesse trabalhar com alguma rou pa parecida com a que usei ontem à noite?

Adam deu uma risada brusca.

— Isso certamente deixaria as coisas mais interes santes por aqui, não é? Mas não, não é a isso que me refiro. Trabalho com você há mais de dois anos, mas, depois de ontem à noite, não a conheço mais... qual das duas realmente é você?

— Isso importa? — replicou Lainey cautelosamen te. — Faço meu trabalho quando estou aqui. Mantenho você e seus clientes felizes. Como me visto fora do es critório não tem influência aqui.

— Não tem? E quanto às pessoas com quem você se envolve fora do escritório? Acha mesmo que ser vista com alguém como Lee Ling é bom para as Empresas Palmer?

— Está exagerando. Lee sequer sabe que trabalho para você. Então, por que isso teria impacto aqui?

— Acha que nenhum de nossos clientes nunca a en contraria com um homem como ele? Clientes de cujos negócios muito pessoais você tem conhecimento gra ças a sua função como minha assistente? —Adam emi tiu um som de irritação. — Isso precisa parar, Lainey. Não sei o que ele é para você, mas não pode continuar vendo Ling.

— Isso é ridículo. Você não pode ditar quem eu vejo ou não vejo em meu tempo livre.

— Não posso? Certo, então que tal isso? No último mês, notei uma falta de atenção em seu trabalho. Você cometeu erros. Sim, sei que os corrigiu, mas não pense que não percebi. O que quer que esteja lhe acontecendo fora do horário de trabalho está afetando o que você faz aqui. Considere isso um aviso verbal, Lainey. Se os erros continuarem, seu próximo aviso será por escrito. Você não pode prejudicar a qualidade de seu trabalho com atividades extracurriculares. Não tolerarei uma coisa dessas.

Lainey arfou. Certamente, ele não estava falando sério.

— Você está tendo uma reação exagerada, Adam. Tudo bem que você não goste das companhias que te nho, mas não pode esperar de verdade que eu pare de ver alguém porque isso vai aborrecer nossos clientes, caso me vejam com ele.

— Não posso? A escolha é sua. Decida, Lainey. Sabe o quanto é importante que você se dedique totalmente a seu trabalho. O que foi deixado muito claro quando assumiu o cargo. Se não puder me prometer isso, serei forçado a demiti-la.

— Não tenho condições de perder meu emprego! Ela soube que tinha falado demais no instante em que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Mas, francamente, a perspectiva de uma diminuição de salário, ou pior ain da de ficar sem salário, era apavorante. Se ia cumprir os prazos de reembolso que combinara com Lee, com as taxas de juros ridículas que ele havia estabelecido, precisava economizar cada centavo que pudesse. — Por favor, admito que tenho andado um pouco dis traída ultimamente, mas isso não vai mais se repetir.

Adam observou-a cuidadosamente. A possibilidade de perder o salário a assustara demais. O fato de que Lainey admitia a necessidade de dinheiro e que não _tinha condi__çõ__es _de perder o emprego dizia muito. O quanto ela estaria em débito com Ling, perguntou-se. E, acima de tudo, como havia caído nas garras do ho mem? Com o salário que Adam lhe pagava, nunca sus peitara de que Lainey tivesse problemas financeiros, mas, lembrou a si mesmo, também nunca suspeitara de que ela pudesse ter a companhia de um patife como Ling. Seria o jogo um vício de Lainey?

A simples idéia o deixou muito nervoso. Com a quan tidade de negócios que as Empresas Palmer tinha per dido para á Corporação Tremont no último ano, Adam estava compreensivelmente cauteloso com uma equipe cujas necessidades financeiras excediam o salário que recebia. Uma pessoa vulnerável por motivos monetá rios estava aberta a todo tipo de armadilha, até vender sua lealdade a quem pagasse mais... algo que Lee Ling estava em perfeita posição de agenciar.

Adam havia acreditado que Lainey estava acima desse tipo de coisa, mas agora não tinha mais tanta cer teza. Ela recebia um salário compatível com a maioria dos executivos de nível intermediário, mas ele esperava muito em retorno do que lhe pagava. Sem um marido e filhos para sustentar, a menos que ela tivesse mentido sobre esses detalhes em seu currículo, Adam imaginava que Lainey vivia muito bem. Certamente não com as dificuldades que acabara de sugerir com sua explosão.

Ele podia ver que ela estava desconfortável a respeito do que confessara, pela maneira inconsciente com que comprimia os lábios. Como se, fazendo isso, pudesse impedir-se de continuar falando o que não devia.

Como aquela mulher comum e recatada podia ser a mesma criatura sensual da noite anterior? Os olhos de Adam a percorreram do alto da cabeça aos pés, cobertos por sapatos bege de salto baixo, meia-calça da cor da pele, um conjunto bege de saia e blazer, com uma blu sa creme por baixo. Olhos castanhos, sem maquiagem, apenas um batom claro nos lábios. E aqueles cabelos... os lindos cachos castanhos acariciando os ombros de um blazer tão sem graça que era quase um insulto a sua beleza abundante.

Como na noite anterior, as mãos de Adam cocavam de vontade de tocá-los... sentir se eram tão suaves e sedosos quanto pareciam. Segurar-lhe a nuca e inclinar-lhe o rosto para o seu, a fim de provar-lhe a boca, persuadindo-a a abrir-se com seus lábios, com sua língua. _Pare com isso, homem, _censurou a si mesmo. _Ela __é __sua assistente, n__ã__o seu brinquedo. _Todavia, por mais que tentasse, Adam não conseguia sobrepor a beleza da mulher por quem se sentira atraído na noite ante rior à fachada que Lainey apresentava no escritório. Ele virou-se, posicionando-se atrás da mesa novamente, grato pela barreira que escondia sua reação a ela. Uma reação que era tão capaz de controlar quanto o era de impedir que o sol nascesse no leste a cada manhã.

Como aquilo tinha acontecido? perguntou-se. E des de quando havia perdido o controle de seus sentidos e deixado que seus instintos primitivos assumissem o comando? Enfurecia-o o fato de ter perdido esse controle, e de Lainey possuir a capacidade de lhe fazer isso. Ela mal a percebia antes, a não ser como uma boa profis sional para seus negócios. Adam não queria vê-la como mulher. Não queria desejá-la. Mas desejava.

— O que Ling significa para você? — desafiou Adam numa voz que não deixava dúvida de que queria a verdade.

— Nós somos... nós...

Lainey comprimiu os lábios novamente, e Adam não foi capaz de tirar os olhos deles.

— Sim? — pressionou.

— Sou a companheira dele — replicou ela, endirei tando os ombros e erguendo-se em toda a sua estatura, como se para desafiá-lo a chamá-la de mentirosa.

— Companheira? —Adam arqueou as sobrancelhas. — É mesmo?

Lainey enfureceu-se diante do olhar cético dele.

— Sim. Qual é o problema? Pelo que sei, não existe lei que proíba uma pessoa de ser companheira de al guém.

— E haveria um lado financeiro nesse... — ele parou para dar ênfase —... companheirismo?

Um rubor subiu às faces de Lainey, dando a resposta a Adam mesmo enquanto ela meneava a cabeça vee mentemente, negando.

Na recepção, o telefone dela começou a tocar. Lai ney ameaçou ir atender.

— Deixe tocar — disse ele com firmeza. — Não acabamos ainda.

Adam observou os longos músculos no pescoço de licado trabalharem, enquanto ela engolia a resposta que ele sabia que Lainey queria lhe dar. Como podia nunca ter notado aquela pele suave e clara antes?

— Com que freqüência você sai com Ling, como companheira dele? — perguntou Adam.

— Algumas vezes por semana. Por quê?

— E nos finais de semana? — continuou ele, igno rando a pergunta.

— Às vezes.

Uma idéia surgiu na mente de Adam, algo que lhe da ria uma noção de como era o relacionamento entre Ling e Lainey, e quanta influência o dinheiro emprestado exercia sobre ela. Lainey morderia a isca? perguntou-se. Uma parte sua rezou para que não mordesse. Desejou muito que ela dissesse não e que tudo pudesse voltar a ser como antes. Antes dele tê-la visto com aquela apa rência espetacular na noite anterior. Antes que a tivesse desejado com um ardor que queimava em seu âmago.

— Este fim de semana?

— Por que a pergunta, Adam?

— Levarei nossos convidados de negócios para Russell, saindo na sexta-feira e viajando em dois veículos, para que eu possa mostrar-lhes um pouco do _interior _do país no caminho para o norte. Queria que você fosse, dirigisse o segundo carro e agisse como anfitriã durante o fim de semana.

— Desde quando minhas horas de trabalho incluem fins de semana? — perguntou ela, cruzando os, braços à sua frente.

— Desde o momento em que estou lhe oferecendo um bônus por isso.

Adam mencionou uma quantia alta e viu as so brancelhas dela se arquearem em surpresa. Se o re lacionamento que Lainey tinha com Ling fosse algo sincero, ela não aceitaria o bônus. Caso contrário, significava que estava realmente com problemas financeiros.

Homens como Ling tinham o hábito de jogar sujo... e a maioria de suas vítimas não compreendia que tipo de problemas os juros diários compostos podiam lhe trazer. Se a ligação entre Ling e Lainey fosse puramen te financeira, ela precisaria de todo o dinheiro extra que pudesse arranjar, a fim de pagar os juros pelo emprésti mo, além da dívida original.

Adam manteve as feições cuidadosamente sob con trole. Ela não veria, pela sua expressão, que ele havia adivinhado a raiz de seu problema.

— A que horas partimos?

Uma onda de tristeza o envolveu. Ela aceitara.

— Pensei em sairmos aproximadamente às llh da manhã e pararmos em Puhoi, no caminho, para almo çar. O Sr. Schuster tem parentesco com alguns dos co lonos da Boêmia que chegaram lá por volta de 18h. Será uma boa oportunidade para ele visitar seus ante passados.

— E nossos planos, enquanto estivermos em Russell?

— Andar de barco, visitar o Hole in the Rock e os golfinhos no sábado, se o tempo permitir, e talvez jogar golfe e visitar pontos turísticos no domingo. Retorna remos na segunda, no começo da tarde, e iremos direto para o aeroporto, para que eles possam pegar os vôos de conexão, e voltar para suas casas.

— Vou precisar de roupas formais? Adam sorriu.

— Como o traje de ontem à noite?

Um outro rubor cobriu o rosto dela, embora este, em particular, parecesse estar relacionado mais à raiva do que à vergonha.

— Não, não se preocupe. Roupa esporte será a or dem do fim de semana. Ficaremos hospedados em Whakamarine — ele citou um hotel cinco estrelas — e requisitei todas as refeições inclusas pela duração de nossa estada.

— Tudo bem. Presumo que vamos sair daqui?

— Sim, certifique-se de que os carros com tração nas quatro rodas estejam em ordem e na garagem até sexta-feira de manhã.

Adam continuou com uma lista de instruções do que queria que Lainey providenciasse antes do fim de se mana, depois a dispensou. Sentou-se em sua poltrona e recostou-se, olhando para fora da janela, que dava vista para a cidade de Auckland e para o porto. Mesmo no meio da semana, o mar estava cheio de iates e barcos.

Naquele momento, ele os invejava pela liberdade que tinham.

Levantando-se, andou em direção ao escritório ex terno, onde Lainey estava sentada à mesa, o telefone preso entre o ombro e a orelha, enquanto digitava rapi damente no teclado. Adam inclinou-se contra o batente da porta e a observou.

— Este fim de semana, isso mesmo. Não, eu não estou disponível. Não, não posso cancelar. É trabalho.

Obviamente, ela estava dizendo a Ling que não es taria à disposição dele naquele final de semana. Adam sabia que deveria se sentir triunfante, mas, na verdade, era uma vitória vazia.

— Ouça, eu lhe disse que vou lhe entregar o dinheiro no começo da próxima semana. Sim, sei que estou atra sada, mas lhe dou minha palavra de que o terei quando retornar.

Ela ficou tensa e inclinou a cabeça de leve, os olhos se arregalando quando viu Adam observando-a.

— Não posso falar agora. Telefono na segunda-feira à noite.

Lainey pôs o telefone no gancho e encontrou o olhar de Adam.

— Quer alguma coisa, Adam?

Ele reprimiu as palavras que queria dizer.

— Sim, esqueça as roupas desalinhadas e as lentes de contato. Quero a Lainey verdadeira conosco este fim de semana. Na verdade — ele parou para tirar a cartei ra do bolso do paletó e remover seu cartão de crédito — compre alguma coisa decente para usar no fim de semana.

Lainey permaneceu sentada, imóvel, olhando para o cartão sobre a mesa à sua frente.

— Está preocupado que eu não tenha roupas ade quadas?

Algo em sua voz sugeria que ela estava preparada para discutir.

— Bem — começou Adam, determinado a provo cá-la — tomando como base o que você usa aqui, sim. Suponho que Ling tenha providenciado seu traje para ontem à noite. Estou apenas oferecendo o mesmo.

A postura de Lainey se tornou ainda mais tensa, se isso fosse possível, ele notou. Mas ela não quebrou o contato visual enquanto estendia a mão e pegava o cartão.

— Obrigada — replicou ela educadamente, mas num tom de voz que o fez desejar que tivesse lidado com a situação de maneira diferente. — Vou me certificar de não decepcioná-lo.

Lainey se levantou e andou até a prateleira onde dei xava sua bolsa e guardou o cartão. Quando atravessou a sala de volta para sua mesa, parou na frente de Adam e ele notou pequenos tremores percorrerem o corpo dela.

— Importa-se de me dizer exatamente qual será mi nha função neste fim de semana, para que você sinta a necessidade de me comprar roupas?

A voz trêmula de Lainey revelava o quanto ela esta va nervosa naquele momento. Adam propositadamente demorou a responder:

— Você será minha companheira, Lainey. O que mais?

**CAP****Í****TULO TR****Ê****S**

— Não entendo por que você precisa viajar durante o fim de semana inteiro.

O avô de Lainey, Hugh Delacorte, continuou cui dando das plantas em seu precioso jardim. Mesmo de pois de _30 _anos como apresentador de um programa de jardinagem na televisão, ele não tinha perdido nada de seu amor pelos fundamentos de seu trabalho. Lai ney se inclinou contra o banco e suspirou.

— Vovô, eu _lhe _expliquei. Temos clientes estrangei ros e a viagem é estritamente de negócios.

Pelo menos assim ela esperava.

— Isso não teria acontecido na minha época. Uma se cretária nunca viajaria com o chefe num fim de semana. A menos, é claro, que houvesse mais d_o _que trabalho nesta relação. — _Ele _ergueu os olhos de sua tarefa e os fixou na neta, quase da mesma maneira que _tinha _feito quando Lainey passava do horário de chegar em casa em seu período de adolescente rebelde.

— Não se _preocupe, _não há nada além de trabalho. Sério.

— Bem, como falei, isso não teria acontecido na mi nha época.

Não, admitiu Lainey. Nem um lugar como o cassino teria existido na Nova Zelândia naquela época. O má ximo que seu avô poderia ter feito em termos de jogo seria uma aposta ocasional em cavalos, ou um jogo amigável de pôquer com alguns de seus colegas do es túdio de televisão.

— Vovô? — Ela precisava chegar até o assunto que queria discutir com ele.

— Hmm?

— Promete que não vai à cidade enquanto eu estiver fora?

Os dedos dele pararam na tarefa em mãos, e Lainey sentiu uma pontada de dor na altura do coração. Seu avô sempre fora seu protetor, mesmo quando ela ha via testado seus limites depois da morte dos pais num acidente de carro, quando tinha apenas 13 anos. Mas, agora, os papéis estavam invertidos, e era ele quem de pendia dela.

— À cidade?

— Você sabe o que quero dizer. No cassino. Por favor? Prometa-me que ficará longe do cassino. Com o que vou receber pelo trabalho deste fim de sema na, estarei perto de pagar os juros que você deve para Lee.

— Isso não é problema seu! — exclamou Hugh, cla ramente envergonhado pela recusa de Lainey em conti nuar lidando com o assunto indiretamente.

— Mas é problema meu. Não quero que você se pre ocupe com isso, vovô. Eu lhe disse que ajudaria e vou ajudar.

—Ajudar-me? Passando um fim de semana com seu chefe? Ele deve estar lhe pagando uma bela quantia de dinheiro se, como você diz, estaremos perto de ti rar aquele pilantra do meu encalço. Apenas negócios? Uma história improvável.

Lainey sentiu lágrimas queimando seus olhos, mas se forçou a contê-las. Não podia chorar na frente de Hugh. Ele jamais permitiria que ela o ajudasse, se sou besse que a situação a estava afligindo. Seu orgulho já tinha sido seriamente abalado quando ela descobrira o tamanho de sua dívida com Lee Ling.

— Sim, apenas negócios. Então, posso confiar em você para não ir ao cassino? Não serei capaz de me concentrar neste fim de semana se também tiver que me preocupar com o que você estiver fazendo.

— Parece mais que eu deveria me preocupar com o que você vai fazer — seu avô respondeu com irritação.

— Não precisa se preocupar comigo — Lainey asse gurou, enterrando a referência anterior de Adam sobre "companheira" no fundo da mente.

Ele deveria ter falado aquilo de brincadeira. De ma neira alguma, Adam poderia estar esperando mais do que seus deveres como sua assistente pessoal. Até a noi te anterior, nunca havia mostrado o mínimo de interesse nela como mulher, e Lainey sabia que, definitivamente, não era o tipo de Adam. Então, por que ele agiria de forma diferente agora?

A expressão nos olhos azuis de Adam quando a re conhecera no cassino lhe veio à mente. Mas ela não era aquela pessoa. Independentemente de quais fossem as expectativas dele naquele fim de semana, Lainey, com certeza, não era aquela pessoa.

Ela beijou o rosto de seu avô.

— Eu amo você, vovô.

— Amo você também, criança.

Ela o observou por mais um momento antes de se dirigir para dentro da casa. Ele tinha envelhecido dez anos nos últimos meses, e Lainey se preocupava em deixá-lo sozinho naquele fim de semana. Hugh vinha se comportando bem, ficando longe do cassino por quase quatro semanas. Ela poderia começar a ter esperança de que seu avô agora ficaria longe para sempre?

Ao entrar em casa novamente, olhou para a grande abóbada sobre a lareira... para os numerosos prêmios de televisão que Hugh tinha conquistado por seu du radouro programa de jardinagem e trabalho comuni tário. A aposentadoria não o agradara, mas a rede de televisão sentira, oito anos atrás, que, aos 65 anos, ele já passara de sua melhor fase, e haviam indicado um apresentador muito mais jovem para dar prosse guimento ao programa de jardinagem que Hugh fizera por tanto tempo. Ele ainda recebia e-mails de seus te lespectadores fiéis.

A função que Hugh havia assumido, como porta-voz de uma rede de lojas de jardinagem, o realizara pro fissionalmente por mais alguns anos depois disso, mas as viagens necessárias para demonstrações por todo o estado tinham começado a trazer conseqüências, e ele se aposentara, com relutância, aos olhos do público aos 70 anos.

Então, descobrira o cassino e a empolgação de ga nhar... por um tempo, pelo menos. Quando o tamanho de seus ganhos lhe permitiu entrar em áreas VIP de jogos, as coisas tomaram um rumo diferente. Lainey tinha ficado horrorizada ao descobrir o quanto seu avô se enterrara em dívidas num período relativamente cur to de tempo. Ela insistira em usar suas economias para pagar parte do empréstimo que Hugh pegara com Lee Ling. Afinal de contas, não pagava praticamente ne nhuma despesa na casa em que morava com ele... algo que, insistia seu avô, não era necessário. Mas Lainey sabia que o dinheiro deixado para eles do seguro de vida de seus pais já acabara havia muito tempo, assim como a maior parte do que Hugh economizara durante seu auge na televisão.

Quando ela fora pagar o empréstimo, Ling reve lara a quantia total de dívidas de seu avô, propondo a alternativa para as prestações com juros, as quais estavam impossibilitando que Hugh quitasse de vez o que devia.

Para cada noite que Lainey acompanhasse Ling ao cassino, ele não cobraria os juros diários normais pelo empréstimo de seu avô.

Lainey amava seu avô mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Ele cuidara dela quando seus pais tinham morrido, suportando o comportamento perturbado que Lainey desenvolvera numa tentativa de mascarar sua dor. E permanecera ao seu lado no momento em que ela finalmente havia se recomposto e começado uma vida nova.

Quando a exaltação pública sobre a morte de seus pais se acalmara e Lainey parará de lutar contra o mundo, ela buscara privacidade. Até mesmo trocara de escola, freqüentando a escola nova com o nome de solteira de sua mãe, numa tentativa de se esconder da atenção pública... e seu avô a sustentara durante esse tempo todo. Ela havia dependido dele para tudo.

Agora, devia a Hugh tirá-lo dessa situação horrível antes que fosse completamente arruinado por ela. Lai ney concordara com a sugestão de Ling de agir como sua companheira no cassino... ajudando-o a tornar as negociações com seus parceiros de negócios mais agra dáveis. Detestava cada segundo daquilo, mas, contanto que estivesse ajudando seu avô, valia a pena.

Assim como aquele fim de semana valeria a pena. Tinha de valer. Mas foi somente enquanto se prepara va para dormir, mais tarde naquela noite, que percebeu que seu avô não tinha lhe prometido que ficaria longe do cassino. Lainey apenas podia rezar para que isso acontecesse. Hugh conhecia bem a importância daqui lo. Sabia que não deveria arriscar tudo na crença enga nosa de que iria virar o jogo e vencer, porque, se agisse assim, tudo o que ela vinha fazendo até agora seria uma perda de tempo.

Lainey tivera medo de se sentir desconfortável na pre sença de Adam no começo da viagem do fim de sema na, mas não precisava ter se preocupado.

As esposas dos dois clientes de Adam escolheram viajar juntas no veículo que Lainey dirigia, enquanto os homens foram no carro dirigido por Adam. Durante a jornada de 45 minutos, saindo do hotel da cidade, onde os clientes estavam hospedados anteriormente, as mu lheres pareciam felizes por Lainey estar concentrada na estrada. Ela, ocasionalmente, levantava assuntos do interesse das duas, enquanto dirigia para o norte através de Orewa e Hatfields Beach, e, finalmente, para a re gião montanhosa do vilarejo Waiwera de águas termais, antes de seguir para uma outra região montanhosa em direção à cidade de Puhoi.

Depois do almoço no histórico Puhoi Pub, o grupo passeou vagarosamente pela avenida principal, paran do em lojas aqui e ali, até chegarem ao cemitério. Lá, o Sr. Schuster encontrou o lugar de descanso final de um de seus parentes distantes. Estava claro, pelas marca ções dos túmulos, que as vidas dos primeiros colonos tinham sido extremamente difíceis enquanto construí am uma civilização a partir da margem do rio. Lainey olhou ao redor da cidade daquele ponto privilegiado e achou difícil relacionar a Puhoi de hoje ao que aquelas pessoas haviam encontrado após sua jornada saindo de Praga, a qual levara mais de quatro meses.

O cliente de Adam discursou com entusiasmo so bre a parada deles e a chance de visitar uma parte do mundo em que seu ancestral estivera quase 150 anos atrás, demonstrando claramente o quanto a dedicação de Adam o emocionara.

Lainey sabia da importância da exportação de lã das Empresas Palmer para a República Tcheca, o lar dos colonos originais da Boêmia que tinham ido para lá. Mas duvidava que os negócios fossem a única razão por trás daquela parada no caminho da viagem para o norte.

Adam possuía uma ligação profunda com família e herança. Era um traço forte que corria nas veias de to dos os Palmer, e qualquer pessoa que trabalhasse nas Empresas Palmer podia ver de imediato o quanto a liga ção entre eles era forte. Tanto o Sr. Palmer quanto à Sra. Palmer ainda mantinham cargos na companhia, embora o Sr. Palmer passasse a maior parte do tempo trabalhan do com o fundo que apoiava os vários orfanatos para adolescentes carentes. Se Lainey não tivesse sido capaz de contar com seu avô depois da morte dos pais, era provável que tivesse acabado num lugar desses.

Apesar de Adam ser filho único, Lainey sabia, pelo contato que tinha com os primos dele, entre os quais, o empresário Brent Colby, que vinha aparecendo em to das as colunas de fofocas recentemente, que todos eles se sentiam da mesma maneira um em relação ao outro, enquanto compreendiam que família era um elo que não podia ser quebrado. E isso explicava por que Adam se dava àquele tipo de trabalho pelo Sr. Schuster... ou por qualquer pessoa, na verdade.

O resto da jornada para Russell transcorreu sem grandes acontecimentos. Lainey seguiu Adam no carro preto luxuoso que havia sido designada a dirigir. Ela adorava o veículo potente. Haviam parado novamen te durante a viagem, no complexo portuário na cidade de Whangarei, onde os convidados ficaram encantados com uma demonstração de insuflação de vidro por um dos artesãos locais, mas, no momento em que entra ram na propriedade privada de 30 hectares em Russell, Lainey estava um pouco cansada, tanto pela tensão de dirigir quanto de servir como guia turística.

Ela desceu do carro e deu a volta para começar a des carregar as malas que tinham sido levadas na viagem.

— Deixe isso.

Adam se materializou ao seu lado, instantaneamente deixando todos os sentidos de Lainey em alerta. Esta va tão perto que ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele através da blusa de seda leve que usava. A blusa pela qual ele pagara.

— A equipe vai levar as malas. Você está aqui como minha companheira, lembre-se, não como minha escrava.

Assentindo com um pequeno movimento de cabeça, Lainey deu alguns passos para trás, determinada a man ter uma distância entre eles durante o fim de semana. A palavra _companheira _continuava sussurrando no fundo de sua mente. Desejou que pudesse deixar claro que, em sua opinião, companheirismo significava compa nhia... e somente companhia. Mesmo assim, havia uma outra voz em sua cabeça que lhe perguntava o quanto ela protestaria se Adam esperasse mais.

Adam Palmer era, sem sombra de dúvida, um ho mem muito atraente. Dos cabelos escuros até a sola dos sapatos de couro feitos à mão, era o epítome de poder e sucesso num pacote altamente sedutor. Com 34 anos, era oito anos mais velho do que ela e, pelo que Lainey sabia, apesar de ter tido diversos relacionamentos, lon gos e breves, nunca dera o passo final para se estabele cer. Para um homem que dava tanta importância à fa mília, como Adam obviamente dava, era uma surpresa que não tivesse se casado ainda.

Entretanto, quando ele pôs uma mão quente sobre suas costas e a conduziu em direção à porta da frente da casa, onde os hóspedes e os empregados estavam parados numa fila de recepção de boas-vindas, ela lem brou que o que Adam fazia em seu tempo livre não era de sua conta.

Depois da morte de seus pais, altamente alardeada pela mídia, e de seu próprio comportamento subse quente, sem mencionar o eterno incômodo de ser a neta de uma figura muito pública, Lainey passara a prezar privacidade acima de qualquer coisa. Em parte, era por isso que sempre preferia subestimar sua ligação com o avô, sem mencionar a aparência que tinha herdado de sua mãe. Quando se estabelecera, Lainey achara muito mais fácil levar a vida sendo o mais invisível possível, e isso certamente já tinha sido um grande passo em direção a manter sua vida equilibrada. Até que o vício de Hugh no jogo deixara tudo fora de controle.

Uma onda de preocupação a fez franzir o cenho en quanto se perguntava se seu avô ficaria bem no fim de semana.

— Problemas? — Adam inclinou a cabeça de leve para sussurrar no seu ouvido.

Instantaneamente, os pelos da nuca de Lainey se ar repiaram, enviando um tremor por todo o seu corpo.

— Não. Está tudo bem.

Por que reagia a ele daquela forma? Não tivera pro blemas em apreciar a aparência que ele apresentava todos os dias no trabalho, mas nunca havia experimen tado essa percepção magnífica de Adam. Era porque vira Lainey Delacorte que existia por baixo de roupas largas e recatadas e das lentes de contato castanhas que ela usava para trabalhar? Seria porque, pela primeira vez na vida, realmente _queria _que Adam a visse como a mulher que era?

Lainey esforçou-se para reprimir aqueles pensamen tos, que não levariam a nada, exceto a problemas. Não, tinha um trabalho a fazer e deveria executá-lo com perfeição. Agir como anfitriã para os hóspedes estran geiros de Adam e garantir que o fim de semana intei ro transcorresse de forma tranqüila e agradável, como sempre se certificava de fazer no dia-a-dia do escritó rio, também.

Ela sabia que a família Palmer e suas empresas ga nhavam bilhões de dólares, mas estava despreparada para a elegância e total riqueza com que se deparou. Quase todas as janelas do local tinham vista panorâmica para a Baía das Ilhas e havia uma piscina aquecida de 25 metros, o que os deixava com a impressão de que esta vam em um dos lugares mais fascinantes do mundo.

A propriedade ostentava diversas residências luxuo sas, esta, em particular, sendo a maior e mais luxuosa de todas. Lainey sabia, por já ter organizado viagens para Adam para lá, que havia quatro suítes individu ais, cada uma completa com banheiro, mas não estava preparada para a beleza do quarto que lhe mostravam agora.

Somente as obras de arte nas paredes já valiam mais do que todos os seus bens pessoais combinados. Lainey não havia conhecido a pobreza, mas também nunca ex perimentara aquele estilo de vida.

— Você tem um minuto? —Adam perguntou da por ta do quarto.

— Claro. — Ela deu as costas para a vista da baía. — Qual é o problema?

— Nenhum problema. Só queria lhe mostrar o es critório. Há certas mudanças que precisamos fazer no contrato que estamos negociando com a companhia do Sr. Schuster.

Lainey deu um suspiro imperceptível de alívio. Com trabalho podia lidar. Era algo que podia ser expresso em números e mantinha as coisas neutras entre os dois. Algo que poderia fazer automaticamente, sem analisar cada nuance.

— Os Schuster e os Pesek estão bem por enquanto?

— Sim. Eles disseram que queriam esticar as pernas um pouco antes de se acomodarem, e saíram para dar uma caminhada pela propriedade. Vamos nos encontrar no deque da piscina às 6h, para uns aperitivos antes do jantar. Isso nos dá aproximadamente uma hora e meia para fazer aquelas mudanças nos contratos, antes de pe dir que o Sr. Schuster e o Sr. Pesek assinem.

— Você está tão perto assim de fechar o negócio? Outro dia, tive a impressão de que as coisas não esta vam indo muito bem.

— Conseguimos chegar a um acordo em relação a alguns assuntos pendentes durante a viagem para cá.

— Este era seu objetivo o tempo todo? Por isso via jamos em veículos separados?

— Gosto de fazer as coisas de maneira adequada, e não necessariamente sempre num ambiente de trabalho. Eles estavam cautelosos durante toda a semana. A Cor poração Tremont os vinha perseguindo também, e nós não vamos perder outro contrato para Josh Tremont, se eu puder evitar. A viagem de carro deu uma chance aos dois de me contarem exatamente como se sentiam. Dois cachorros, um osso, para que você ter uma idéia. No entanto, superamos o pior da situação. Estou con fiante de que o fechamento do contrato aconteça antes de voltarmos na segunda-feira.

Adam a conduziu para o escritório designado, e ela ficou agradavelmente surpresa ao descobrir que a sala estava cheia de equipamentos modernos. Trabalhando juntos, eles não levaram muito tempo para fazer as mu danças necessárias. Mudanças que Lainey admitia se rem muito mais amistosas do que havia esperado para um negócio daquela magnitude. Já estava quase termi nando quando Adam se levantou.

— Vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Depois que você mandar um e-mail falando disso para o de partamento jurídico, talvez queira fazer o mesmo. Tire alguns minutos para relaxar antes do jantar.

— Você não quer que eu espere até que eles respon dam o e-mail?

Adam deu um tapinha no seu telefone celular.

— Pego aqui. Se houver alguma mudança, eu a in formarei. A propósito — ele parou à porta — gostei do que você está usando hoje.

—Ainda bem, já que foi você quem pagou pelas rou pas — murmurou Lainey, ouvindo os passos de Adam ecoando ao longo do corredor, mas não foi capaz de evi tar a onda de prazer que a preencheu ao receber o elogio.

Assim que terminou seu trabalho, ela foi em direção a seu quarto. Parou por um momento quando entrava pela porta, apenas para apreciar a beleza delicada dos móveis e a vista da enorme janela que dava para o deque largo e para a baía. Se um dia tivesse a chance de viver num lugar como aquele, sabia que nunca se cansaria da vista. Havia algo de especial na água, quer fosse tran qüila como hoje, ou agitada como em uma tempestade, que sempre lhe despertava uma imensa paz interior. Ela inalou profundamente e deixou o ar sair devagar.

O fim de semana seria bom. Tudo daria certo, tinha certeza disso.

Lainey aproximou-se das grandes portas duplas que levavam a um closet espaçoso. Sua mala vazia estava em um dos cantos, no chão, e ela olhou para cima, onde as roupas estavam penduradas, em busca do traje que tinha levado para aquela noite. Ergueu uma das mãos para os cabides e parou. Aquelas não eram as suas roupas.

Lainey manuseou o vestiário... camisas e calças de homem, shorts longos. Na outra extremidade estavam as suas roupas. O que significava aquilo? Alguém ha via cometido um terrível engano. Este _era _seu quarto, não era?

Ela abaixou-se para abrir as gavetas e ver o que ha via nelas. Como esperado, sua lingerie estava guardada organizadamente na primeira gaveta. Lainey hesitou por um momento antes de abrir a de baixo. Cuecas, meias masculinas.

Seu coração disparou no peito. Alguém, definitiva mente, tinha cometido um engano.

Ela pegou algumas de suas roupas do cabide, a lin gerie da gaveta e saiu do quarto.

— Aonde você vai? — Adam surgiu de repente, saindo do banheiro atrás dela.

Lainey se virou e quase derrubou o que tinha nas mãos. Ele acabara de sair do banho, os cabelos desali nhados, como se os tivesse esfregado com uma toalha para secá-los. A pele brilhava com um bronzeado pro fundo e pingos de água trilhavam lentamente o torso másculo, seguindo até o abdome, que sempre perma necera escondido atrás de ternos importados e camisas confeccionadas a mão.

Um calor instantâneo inundou o corpo de Lainey... descendo para o baixo ventre... mas estava muito des concertada para entender que aquilo era vergonha. Ou pior, desejo.

Palavras lhe faltaram. Sabia que devia dizer alguma coisa, desviar os olhos, fazer qualquer coisa, mas não podia. Seus olhos percorreram o corpo dele, passando pela toalha amarrada na cintura e descendo até os pés descalços. Havia umidade nos pelos pretos das pernas grossas, os pés grandes brilhando com água.

— Lainey?

Ela subiu o olhar pelo corpo de Adam, observando o pescoço forte antes de encontrar os incríveis olhos azuis.

— Eu... eu... Minhas roupas estão no seu closet. Eu ia mudá-las para o meu quarto.

— Guarde suas coisas de volta, Lainey. Este é o seu quarto.

— Mas... — começou ela.

— Ou, melhor dizendo, este é o _nosso _quarto.

**CAP****Í****TULO QUATRO**

Adam se virou e foi para o banheiro, fechando a porta firmemente e deixando Lainey parada ali, em choque. O súbito calor que havia se espalhado por seu corpo foi rapidamente substituído por um frio que a fez congelar.

O quarto _deles?_

Sua mente girava com as ramificações da declaração de Adam. Esperava que ela dormisse com ele? Lainey se sentou na luxuosa cama king-size atrás de si. Então, se le vantou num salto ao perceber o que tinha feito. A cama... a cama _deles. _Devia haver algum terrível engano. Não ia dormir com ele. Isso nunca fizera parte do acordo.

Ela voltou para o closet, retirou todas as suas coisas dos cabides e das gavetas e colocou-as na mala. Depois, saiu do quarto o mais rapidamente que conseguiu.

Mais à frente no corredor, abriu uma porta que sabia ser um dos outros quartos. Olhou ao redor rapidamente, mas não havia nada pessoal que indicasse que alguém ocupava aquele cômodo ou os próximos dois que ela checou em seguida. Estava sozinha na luxuosa casa com Adam? Vasculhou a memória para lembrar-se exa tamente do que ele havia falado sobre os hóspedes.

Ele dissera que tinham saído para caminhar e esti car as pernas, e que todos se reuniriam para o aperitivo antes do jantar. Em momento algum havia mencionado que ficariam hospedados no palacete com eles. Lainey presumira que todos ficariam juntos na mesma casa, sem considerar que Adam poderia ter hospedado cada casal numa casa diferente.

Casal. A palavra ecoou em seus ouvidos. Adam es perava que eles fossem um casal pelo fim de semana. Era isso que os outros pensavam também? Acredita vam que ela e Adam fossem amantes?

Lainey permaneceu em silêncio no último quarto que checara... o que ficava o mais distante possível do quarto que tinha pensado ser o seu. O quarto que Adam estaria apreciando em esplêndida solidão. Ela rapida mente trancou a porta, com mãos trêmulas, pendurou suas roupas no armário, exceto as que vestiria naquela noite, e guardou a lingerie em uma das gavetas.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais controlada, foi para o banheiro, agradecendo aos céus por não precisar ir ao quarto de Adam para pegar seus artigos de banho, uma vez que tudo, inclusive maquiagem, já tinha sido pro videnciado para o cômodo.

Sentiu-se renovada após uma ducha rápida. Depois de vestir calcinha e sutiã, uma calça verde clara e uma blusa estilo túnica que escolhera, sua pulsação havia quase voltado ao normal. O tecido era tão macio contra sua pele que demonstrava a qualidade da roupa. Sim, definitivamente fizera um bom uso do cartão de crédito de Adam. Ele não esperava menos, disse a si mesma quando sentiu uma pontada de culpa.

Mas, aceitando aquelas roupas e o dinheiro que ele concordara em pagar pelo trabalho do fim de semana, o que mais precisaria aceitar? Lainey reprimiu a pergun ta e passou um pente pelos cabelos embaraçados. Ela se sentiria melhor com uma leve maquiagem e batom, pensou, enquanto estudava seu reflexo no espelho. Adam já teria saído do quarto?

Um rápido olhar para o relógio no criado-mudo confirmou que a hora de encontrar os dois casais convidados se aproximava. Com uma vista diferente, aquele quarto permitia que ela observasse a piscina enorme e o deque que a cercava. Podia ver que Adam já estava lá com o Sr. e a Sra. Pesek, parado perto do bar.

Lainey foi rapidamente para o quarto de Adam e apanhou seus últimos pertences, sentindo como se ti vesse conseguido executar uma façanha incrível, en quanto organizava seus itens pessoais no banheiro do quarto em que decidira ficar. Claro, esta suíte não era tão luxuosa quanto a de Adam, mas pelo menos era so mente sua.

Após uma última olhada no espelho, Lainey seguiu para a área de lazer ao ar livre da casa, a qual se abria para um deque sofisticado. Ficou satisfeita ao ver que o Sr. e a Sra. Schuster também tinham chegado. Mais pessoas pro porcionavam maior segurança, disse a si mesma enquanto caminhava ao longo do deque para se juntar ao grupo.

Apesar do olhar penetrante de Adam quando ela chegou, a noite transcorreu de forma prazerosa. Na verdade, era mais relaxante do que tinha sido a viagem. Havia uma nova atmosfera entre os homens, como se, chegando a um acordo nos termos finais do contrato, eles pudessem agora relaxar e simplesmente apreciar as redondezas.

Grandes velas flutuantes estavam acesas na piscina, e outras iluminavam o deque numa profusão de tons dourados, enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte. O ce nário era lindo, e muito romântico, notou Lainey com nervosismo, enquanto observava Adam numa conversa animada do outro lado da mesa. Para o jantar, havia suculentos camarões, uma salada colorida e o melhor vinho da Nova Zelândia.

Ela quase podia se enganar com a sensação de que pertencia àquele lugar, percebeu quando os pratos fo ram tirados e a sobremesa, trazida num carrinho de rodas.

No momento em que o último gole de licor foi bebi do e a última colherada de musse de chocolate branco, saboreada, uma letargia deliciosa se espalhou pelo cor po de Lainey. Quando os hóspedes se levantaram para partir, no entanto, seus sentidos entraram em alerta.

Enquanto Adam fechava a porta da frente da casa, Lainey começou a ir em direção ao corredor.

— Com pressa, Lainey? — A voz dele a seguiu.

Ela hesitou antes de virar-se para encará-lo. Adam acabara com a distância entre os dois em um único passo, e Lainey perdeu o fôlego quando ele parou na sua frente.

— Está tarde e temos um dia cheio amanhã.

— Isso é verdade. Mas me diga, por que você se mudou do nosso quarto?

Lainey irritou-se.

— Você sabe muito bem por que me mudei do _seu _quarto, Adam. Concordei em passar o fim de se mana aqui como sua companheira e como anfitriã, em nome das Empresas Palmer, por nossos clientes. Nunca, em momento algum, concordei com mais do que isso.

Os olhos azuis dele esfriaram.

— Entretanto, você passa a maioria das noites com Ling. Então, o que é? Eu não lhe ofereci o bastante? Não gostou do que viu?

Lainey forçou-se a fechar as mãos para evitar fazer o que realmente queria em resposta àquela insinuação.

Adam ergueu um dedo para o rosto dela, traçando a proeminência situada abaixo dos olhos e deslizando-o para o maxilar, e ainda mais para baixo, até acariciar-lhe a lateral do pescoço, onde a pulsação batia sob a ponta de seu dedo.

— Então? — incentivou Adam, a voz tão baixa que ela mal o ouviu.

Lainey deu um passo atrás, quebrando o tênue con tato antes que sucumbisse à sedução.

— Isso é ridículo.

Os lábios de Adam se curvaram num sorriso.

— Você acha?

Ele se aproximou e envolveu-lhe a cintura com um dos braços, puxando a parte inferior do corpo dela con tra a sua.

— Consegue sentir o que você faz comigo, Lainey? Isso lhe parece ridículo?

Oh, Deus. A ereção masculina pressionada contra seu corpo, e pior, ela o queria também. Um calor familiar percorreu-lhe as veias, fazendo com que seus membros parecessem pesados. Lainey inclinou-se contra ele, só um pouquinho, mas viu o brilho de triunfo nos olhos azuis antes que Adam subitamente a soltasse.

— Boa noite, Lainey. Espero que você consiga dor mir bem, porque eu, certamente, não conseguirei.

Depois que ele partiu, ela encostou-se contra a pare de, esforçando-se para que suas pernas continuassem sustentando-a. Pequenos tremores abalavam seu corpo. Estivera a ponto de se render e Adam soubera disso. Soubera e partira.

Lainey sentiu-se como um rato, atormentado pelo gato até que o felino decidira que não queria mais brin car. O que, em nome de Deus, ela ia fazer quando este gato em especial ficasse com fome?

A manha de sábado chegou com um céu azul e uma bri sa muito leve para refrescar o ar ainda quente do abril outonal. Eram dias como aqueles que davam à região o apelido de "norte sem inverno". Lainey sorriu melancolicamente com o pensamento. Depois de muita chuva e enchentes do último inverno na região, imaginava que a maioria dos residentes locais precisava se esfor çar para encontrar algo de bem-humorado no apelido da região. Mas, deixando de lado todo o mau tempo do passado, hoje estava perfeito.

Ela reprimiu um bocejo quando entrou na cozinha para procurar o café da manhã.

— Não dormiu?

Adam estava sentado no bar de café da manhã, o laptop aberto à sua frente e uma xícara de café quente na mão. Ela o observou da base do pescoço, que mal era coberto pelo decote aberto da camiseta pólo, até a calça bege que se aderia às coxas grossas.

— Eu dormi bem, obrigada — mentiu Lainey, servindo-se de uma xícara de café de aroma delicioso.

Bebeu um gole, pensando que devia ter escolhido alguma coisa mais fria, como suco de laranja ou água gelada, algo dentro de um copo gelado para que pu desse colocá-lo contra o rosto e diminuir o calor que a envolvia.

— Os outros chegarão aqui em meia hora, e iremos para o cais.

— Ótimo, estou ansiosa por isso.

Adam a observou cautelosamente. Havia sombras escuras sob os olhos dela. Uma onda cruel de satisfação o envolveu ao pensar que Lainey não tinha dormido melhor do que ele. Tinha certeza de que, se a tivesse beijado na noite anterior, ela teria correspondido. Na verdade, até mais do que isso. Mas, havia sido melhor soltá-la. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, venceria, e, quando isso acontecesse, a rendição de Lainey seria total.

Seus olhos a percorreram, cheios de desejo. Ela ves tia uma blusa cor de coral que abraçava os generosos seios e terminava na altura dos quadris, sobre uma calça de brim branca e tão justa que parecia ter sido pintada ali. Hoje seria tanto um teste quanto um prazer, Adam aceitou silenciosamente, já sentindo o inconfundível pulsar da atração.

Ela o afetava de maneiras que ele não queria admi tir. Maneiras que não queria permitir, porque o faziam se sentir vulnerável. Mas Adam se contentava em não pressionar, por enquanto, porque sabia que obteria exa tamente o que queria no final... e a espera teria valido a pena.

Quando eles se acomodaram na lancha e deixaram o cais de Russell, Adam sentiu-se contente. Em rela ção aos negócios, as coisas não podiam estar melho res. Schuster tinha insistido em assinar o contrato antes que saíssem para o passeio do dia, de modo que o resto do fim de semana pudesse ser apreciado em total re laxamento. No momento em que Adam enviara o fax do contrato assinado para seu departamento jurídico, foi tomado por uma forte sensação de triunfo por ter vencido a Corporação Tremont. Josh Tremont havia, recentemente, se tornado um obstáculo para as Empre sas Palmer, e cada vitória sobre ele era uma enorme satisfação.

A tripulação do barco serviu o chá da manhã en quanto eles iam em direção ao ponto mais distante da viagem, o Hole in the Rock, uma formação espetacular criada peio vento e pela maré, perto de Cape Brett, e Adam ficou feliz por ver que Lainey estava levando a sério seu papel de anfitriã, certificando-se do con forto de todos no barco. Se ela ao menos cuidasse do conforto _dele, _pensou com tristeza. Desde que a vira no cassino, a presença de Lainey vinha sendo um tormento sutil.

Já se passara aproximadamente uma hora da via gem de barco quando Adam ouviu um gritinho em polgado de uma das mulheres. Lainey estava apon tando para a frente, um sorriso aberto no rosto, enquanto se virava e chamava a atenção dos outros para os golfinhos brincando ao longo das ondas que o barco formava.

Adam parou atrás de Lainey no parapeito. A curva do traseiro dela roçava em seu corpo. Ele quase gemeu alto. Num movimento de auto-preservação, recuou os quadris de leve. A última coisa que precisava era que o constante estado de excitação que ela lhe provocava fosse visível para todos.

— O capitão disse que vocês podem nadar com os golfinhos, se quiserem.

Ela se virou.

— Podemos?!

O entusiasmo na voz de Lainey era contagiante, e, depois de conversar com os Schuster e os Pesek, decidiram vestir trajes de banho e mergulhar na água. Adam mal conseguia tirar os olhos de Lainey quando ela apareceu no deque com seu biquíni azul. Apesar de a peça não ser exatamente ousada, o que escon dia foi o bastante para incentivá-lo a beber, nem que fosse a água gelada que estivesse mais à mão. Lu tou contra sua irritação quando um dos tripulantes do barco ajudou-a a colocar o traje impermeável sobre o biquíni.

— Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la — disse ele, afastando o outro homem e subindo o zíper sobre a pele suave.

A risada que havia brilhado nos olhos dela segundos atrás desapareceu. A expressão mudou, aprofundando-se em alguma outra coisa. As pupilas se dilataram, o verde dos olhos parecia ardente. Um ardor que imedia tamente esquentou o sangue de Adam.

Forçando-se a largar o zíper, ele afastou-se um passo.

— Precisa de ajuda com os pés-de-pato? — pergun tou ele, a voz inesperadamente rouca.

— Não, obrigada.

Ela não o encararia novamente. Talvez com aquele olhar Lainey pensasse que tinha lhe dito demais. Bem, ele aceitaria isso. Aceitaria isso e mais.

Na água, os Pesek e os Schuster conversavam em seu próprio idioma enquanto os golfinhos brincavam na água ao redor deles. Lainey estava um pouco afas tada, ocupando-se de flutuar alegremente na água e apenas observar. Adam estava feliz em observá-la. Os cabelos de Lainey deslizavam para trás na água, e ela movia-se com tal delicadeza no mar que o fez imaginar se seria do mesmo jeito na cama. E descobriria isso an tes que o fim de semana acabasse. Estava determinado a descobrir.

Após 15 minutos com os golfinhos, todos subiram a bordo novamente, os visitantes estrangeiros descen do para usar os chuveiros do compartimento interno. Adam desceu o zíper de seu traje impermeável e des lizou-o pelos ombros, deixando-o pendurado nos qua dris. Percebeu os olhos de Lainey sobre si antes que a fitasse. A borracha sintética imediatamente se tornou desconfortável contra seu baixo ventre.

Ela não encontrou dificuldade em remover o próprio traje impermeável, notou ele. O tecido molhado do biquíni aderia ao corpo magnífico como uma segun da pele, mostrando cada curva e cada contorno. Adam estudou os seios arredondados, os mamilos rijos contra os pequenos triângulos azuis.

Uma onda de desejo o percorreu ao imaginar-se des lizando aquele tecido para um lado, expondo os mami los intumescidos ao seu olhar, às suas carícias, à sua língua. Deus, estava enlouquecendo. Aquilo tinha de parar agora, ou nunca seria capaz de se controlar pelo resto do dia.

Virando-se, subiu a escada em espiral que levava à ponte. Não era uma fuga, consolou a si mesmo quan do a brisa forte tocou sua pele sensibilizada. Era uma retirada tática. Estava reunindo forças até que pudesse garantir a vitória. E essa vitória seria doce.

O resto da viagem para Hole in the Roek transcorreu com tranqüilidade. O mar estava calmo e o barco cor tava as águas com firmeza e suavidade. Adam estava satisfeito com sua decisão de passar o dia na água. Es tava menos satisfeito, todavia, com a atenção que Lainey estava recebendo de um dos comissários de bordo em particular.

Só havia um jeito de resolver a situação, pensou, e este era um aviso muito público. Ele deu ao rapaz um olhar bastante significativo e suspirou aliviado ao ver a instantânea compreensão nos olhos do homem mais jovem. Então, atravessou o convés e juntou-se a Lainey no banco curvado, na popa do barco, onde ela estava encostada, o sol brilhando no rosto e a brisa jogando os cabelos exuberantes para trás.

— Divertindo-se? — Ele lutou para reprimir um tom de sarcasmo na voz.

— Surpreendentemente, sim.

— Surpreendentemente? — perguntou ele.

— Sim, você sabe. Isso não é como trabalho, é? Eu esperava trabalhar de verdade, mas é como se estivés semos apenas aqui com amigos.

A resposta sincera dela o fez sorrir.

— O que você geralmente faz nos fins de semana? — Adam quis saber.

— Ah, umas coisas, geralmente.

A resposta evasiva lhe causou uma onda de irritação. Ela normalmente passava seu tempo com Ling? Não, o homem era estritamente noturno. Com certeza, alguma outra coisa, ou alguma outra pessoa preenchia o tempo de Lainey.

— Conte-me.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo, a expressão neutra.

— Não vejo por que isso é necessário.

— Talvez eu só queira conhecê-la um pouco melhor. As sobrancelhas de Lainey se arquearam de leve en quanto ela pensava nas palavras.

— Acho que não. Apesar do que eu disse antes, pre ciso lembrar que isso é realmente trabalho, mesmo _que _pareça relaxante. Estou aqui para realizar um trabalho, e é o que estou fazendo.

— E os parâmetros deste trabalho requerem que você me mantenha feliz com seu desempenho. — Adam he sitou, deixando-a absorver o significado das palavras. — Então, vou repetir a pergunta. O que você geralmen te faz nos fins de semana?

Ele sentiu a irritação de Lainey como se saísse dela em ondas, enquanto tentava se afastar dele. Contudo, o formato do banco produziu o efeito inverso. Quando ela tentou afastar os quadris, os joelhos de Lainey se viraram e roçaram os seus.

— Faço jardinagem. Pronto, feliz?

— Muito. — Adam sorriu, cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e estendeu as pernas, efetivamente bloqueando-lhe qualquer tentativa de fuga. — E você gosta de jardinagem?

Uma expressão estranha cruzou o semblante dela. Desgosto? Lamento? Ele não tinha certeza, mas a mudança no comportamento de Lainey foi instantânea, e toda a resistência pareceu esvair-se dela num suspiro profundo.

— Sim, eu gosto. É praticamente o único momento, hoje em dia, onde você pode se perder no que está fa zendo e não se preocupar com mais nada.

— Você tem muitas preocupações? Preocupações. A palavra pairou no ar entre eles, uma declaração de que Ling, sem dúvida, exercia pressão sobre ela.

— Eu realmente preferia não falar sobre isso agora — disse Lainey. — Se me der licença, gostaria de che car os preparativos para o almoço.

Adam moveu as pernas para um lado a fim de deixá-la passar. Lainey estava fugindo. Fugindo e se escon dendo de sua atração recíproca por ele, e da verdade. Mas ele adorava um desafio e, até hoje, nunca tinha se deparado com um que não pudesse vencer.

**CAP****Í****TULO CINCO**

Eles pararam para o almoço na ilha Urupukapuka. A praia de areia dourada estava banhada pelo sol, e a tri pulação levou o barco para os gazebos com mesas e cadeiras, a fim de que todos se acomodassem para um aperitivo antes do almoço.

Por sobre a borda do copo, Adam observou Lainey encantar os hóspedes tchecos, perguntando-lhes sobre suas famílias, e emitindo sons adequados de admiração quando fotos de crianças, e no caso de Schuster, de ne tos, foram retiradas de carteiras.

Ela era um enigma, com certeza. Durante o dia, uma pessoa: a anfitriã impecável, a assistente perfeita, calma, equilibrada, capaz. Mas, à noite, mudava. Tornava-se o tipo de mulher que passava horas ao lado de um homem como Lee Ling. Contudo, poderia realmente ser o tipo de mulher que se afundaria numa dívida de jogo grande o bastante para fazê-la se envolver com Ling? À noite, ela se transformava em uma sereia, sexy, atraente, sedutora. E ele queria desesperadamente aquele lado de Lainey.

Adam movimentou-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira e pegou um outro copo de água com gás gelada. Conheceria as duas mulheres que existiam em Lainey, de uma maneira ou de outra. E descobriria qual delas era a ver dadeira. Porque, enquanto uma delas garantia que seus negócios corressem perfeitamente bem, a outra ameaça va a existência das empresas Palmer. Lainey possuía o tipo de informações das quais os competidores deles se beneficiariam, especialmente a Corporação Tremont. Se ela devesse muito dinheiro a Ling, poderia ser seduzida e vender os segredos de Palmer para Josh Tremont? Pior, será que já era uma informante da Tremont? O vício no jogo já seria grande o bastante para que ela abandonasse sua lealdade às Empresas Palmer? A Adam?

Não. A lógica o forçava a rejeitar esse pensamento. Ling não fazia a menor idéia de que Lainey trabalhava para ele quando Adam os vira juntos na segunda-feira à noite. Talvez ela simplesmente estivesse devendo uma quantia grande, que tinha de ser paga.

Nenhuma das situações o agradava, e subitamente perdeu o apetite pela refeição colocada diante deles. Em vez disso, havia um gosto amargo em sua boca, algo que só poderia ser removido com a verdade.

Uma vez de volta a Russelí, os convidados foram para suas respectivas casas, concordando em se encontra rem para um aperitivo, o qual se seguiria de uma tra vessia de balsa para Paihia, a fim de jantarem em um dos restaurantes lá.

Enquanto Lainey e Adam esperavam por seus com panheiros no deque, Lainey riu baixinho.

— O que foi? — perguntou Adam.

— Ainda bem que isto é só por um fim de semana. Se eu continuasse aqui, logo estaria do tamanho de uma baleia.

Ele a estudou... notando os seios generosos pressio nados contra o tecido fino do vestido multicolorido e a curva dos quadris aderida à roupa. Apesar de o traje não ser obviamente sensual, como o fora o vestido vermelho do cassino, tinha o poder de enviar uma onda de excitação pelo corpo de Adam. Vestida em roupas diferentes das que usava no escritório, Lainey era muito tentadora. Ele fez uma anotação mental para pedir que ela deixasse de lado as roupas formais e largas no escritório.

— Duvido que precise se preocupar com isso, Lai ney. Você está — Adam pausou, certificando-se de que ela estava ciente de que ele a analisava minuciosamen te — perfeita assim.

— Obrigada — disse ela, baixando a cabeça timida mente.

Ele ficou satisfeito com o rubor que subiu da curva dos seios dela para a base do pescoço. Era bom saber que tinha a capacidade de deixá-la envergonhada com pouco mais do que um olhar e um comentário, e era agradável saber que Lainey ainda podia enrubescer. Ocorreu a Adam que a capacidade dela de se sentir en vergonhada era uma reação oposta à que ele presenciara no cassino naquela noite. A mulher de vestido verme lho não enrubesceria facilmente. Pelo menos era essa a impressão que ela dera enquanto andava pelo cassino.

Mas a Lainey que ele conhecia em seu local de tra balho era uma criatura reservada. Uma mulher muito mais parecida com a que estava parada à sua frente, mesmo se as roupas que usasse agora fossem mais do gosto de Adam. Nem muito largas nem muito revelado res, mas com um toque suficientemente excitante.

Adam recostou-se contra o parapeito e observou enquanto Lainey preparava a bandeja de drinques e a colocava sobre o balcão do bar externo. Ela realmente não gostava de ter a atenção chamada para si. Estranho. O vestido vermelho da outra noite divergia totalmen te da mulher elegante ali. Ocorreu a Adam que sabia muito pouco sobre a vida pessoal de Lainey. Não que normalmente esperasse conhecer as vidas de seus fun cionários, mas, agora, sua curiosidade havia sido des pertada, tornando-o determinado a descobrir mais.

A noite agradável terminou com um passeio pregui çoso pela praia em Paihia, antes que eles pegassem a balsa de volta para Russell e dirigissem até a proprieda de. Haviam acabado de se despedir dos Schuster e dos Pesek, e Lainey estava seguindo o corredor em direção ao seu quarto, quando Adam a surpreendeu, parando-a no caminho e colocando a mão em seu braço.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou ele.

— Para o meu quarto. — _Para a cama, _emendou ela silenciosamente. O dia no mar, combinado com a ten são de vigiar suas próprias reações quando estava perto de Adam, a deixara exausta e mais do que pronta para desfrutar um tempo sozinha.

— Não, é muito cedo. Venha tomar um drinque co migo no deque.

Lainey reprimiu a resposta que estava na ponta da língua, lembrando-se de que ele estava pagando por sua companhia. O que ela queria no momento não tinha a menor importância.

— Já que insiste — respondeu ela da maneira mais fria possível, sem soar insolente.

Lainey a guiou até o deque. As luzes da piscina es tavam acesas e a água azul-turquesa tinha um brilho convidativo. Seria uma bênção dar algumas braçadas na piscina antes de ir para cama, sentir a suavidade da água deslizando contra sua pele. Talvez assim fosse ca paz de relaxar um pouco.

— O que posso lhe servir? Um uísque? — Adam a desviou de seus pensamentos.

— Seria bom, obrigada.

— Tão educada — provocou Adam suavemente. — Interessante, quando tudo me diz que você preferia qualquer coisa menos uísque.

— Você é meu chefe. Está me pagando para estar aqui. Por que eu seria mal-educada? Já deixei bem cla ro que preciso do meu emprego.

— Ah, sim, mas não deixou claro por que exatamen te, certo?

Ele atravessou a extensão das tábuas de madeira, dois copos de uísque na mão. Entregou-lhe um deles e Lainey tremeu quando os dedos de ambos se roçaram o toque causando uma sensação de formigamento que ela não queria identificar. A mesma sensação que a en volvera quando ele tinha subido o zíper de seu traje de borracha impermeável, mais cedo. Aquela consciência instantânea... do desejo.

Adam tinha dito que a queria ali como sua compa nheira, e os colocara no mesmo quarto desde o começo. Aquilo era um teste, ou era o que ele realmente queria?

Lainey levou o copo de cristal aos lábios e deu um pequeno gole, deixando o líquido aquecer sua língua e garganta.

— Diga-me, Lainey. Por que seu emprego é tão im portante?

— Por que o emprego de todo mundo é importante? — devolveu ela. — Gosto dos parâmetros do meu tra balho e sou boa no que faço. Seria uma tola se fizesse algo para perder o emprego, não acha?

— Então por que você o está arriscando? Lainey sentiu um calafrio com o tom de voz dele.

— Arriscando?

— Estando com um homem como Ling.

— Adam, pensei que já tivéssemos estabelecido que com quem escolho passar meu tempo pessoal não é problema seu.

— Mas _voc__ê__é_problema meu. Trabalha para mim. Diz que adora seu emprego. E se a condição para man ter o seu emprego fosse não se envolver com... — ele pausou por um momento, enviando-lhe um olhar pene trante —... pessoas indesejáveis?

Lainey deu uma risada forçada.

— Você está se referindo a Lee? Honestamente, ele é um homem de negócios. Não esconde o que faz ou quais são suas expectativas. Por que isso o torna indesejável?

— Ele é o tipo de homem que usa o que ou quem puder para conseguir o que deseja. Isso não incomoda você?

— E vocês dois são muito diferentes, Adam? Não é exatamente isso que você está fazendo agora?

Ela o atingira em cheio. Isso era evidente pela ex pressão que o fez unir as sobrancelhas e comprimir os lábios. Lainey pôde ver os músculos do maxilar de Adam trabalhando, como se ele estivesse fisicamente contendo sua resposta. Então, num instante, a raiva de sapareceu.

— Touché — murmurou ele, batendo o copo no dela para um brinde.

Adam recostou-se na cadeira almofadada do deque, enquanto ela o observava beber um gole do drinque e olhar para as luzes na água.

— Por que você se esconde, Lainey?

A pergunta foi muito súbita e a assustou, levando-a a inalar o aroma do uísque. Bebeu um ou dois goles para recobrar a compostura antes de falar:

— Esconder? Não sei o que quer dizer.

— No trabalho, você se esconde por trás de roupas largas e desalinhadas, e até mesmo atrás de lentes de contato. —Adam se levantou, aproximou-se e ergueu-lhe o queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo. — Pergunto-me por que você faz isso se tem os olhos verdes mais lin dos de todos. E seus cabelos...

Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos lustrosos e segu rou-lhe a nuca com dedos fortes. Um arrepio começou no topo da cabeça de Lainey e se espalhou pelo corpo intei ro, enquanto sentia a respiração subitamente ofegante.

O medo misturou-se com o prazer quando Adam lhe massageou a nuca, e ela lutou para reprimir o gemido abençoado que o toque incitou. Então, com a mesma rapidez com que a tocara, Adam a soltou.

— Então? — insistiu ele.

— Eu não gosto de chamar a atenção — Lainey fi nalmente conseguiu sair do que parecia ser um estado de transe para responder.

Adam puxou a cadeira para mais perto dela e se recostou contra as almofadas.

— Conte-me por quê.

A demanda, embora feita com suavidade, era tão cla ra como se ele a tivesse gritado.

Lainey se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Ele estava perto, perto demais. No ar frio da noite, ela podia sentir as ondas do calor que emanavam de Adam. Podia sentir sua fragrância almiscarada, também.

— É... é complicado — ela finalmente conseguiu murmurar.

O silêncio de Adam incentivou-a a continuar, e ela inalou profundamente, tentando reunir coragem. Nun ca havia revelado aquilo para ninguém antes. Nunca quisera, nunca precisara fazer isso.

— Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha 13 anos. Eu estava no carro, mas, por algum milagre, escapei sem um arranhão. Ambos mor reram instantaneamente. Depois, fui morar com o meu avô. Pelo fato de ele ser famoso na televisão, o acidente foi primeira página nos jornais por um tempo, e tive problemas para manter o equilíbrio emocional. — Ela riu, um som triste, totalmente desprovido de humor.

— Famoso na televisão? — perguntou Adam.

— _Jardinagem com Hugh. _Este é o programa dele. Ou era, antes de se aposentar. Na verdade, transformei a vida de meu avô em um verdadeiro inferno. E cha mei muita atenção para minha pessoa. Muita atenção negativa.

Lainey respirou fundo e expirou rapidamente. Sem pre em evidência por causa da fama nacional de seu avô, tinha achado seu novo estilo de vida altamente intrusivo e, apesar do avô alegar o contrário, ela havia se desviado do bom caminho. Houvera inúmeras publi cações nos jornais quando Lainey fora longe demais. Ela e um grupo de amigos tinham sido pegos dirigindo em alta velocidade num carro roubado. Lainey nunca esqueceria o olhar no rosto de Hugh quando a polícia a deixara na porta de casa: alívio porque ela estava bem, combinado com uma profunda decepção.

Hugh havia estabelecido uma lei naquela noite. Ela teria de limpar seu nome ou ele a entregaria para as autoridades. Tudo que tinham era um ao outro, mas, se Lainey não estava preparada para respeitá-lo e respeitar a casa em que vivia, teria de ir embora. Ele a lembrou da última vez em que a polícia fora lá, na noite em que o carro do pai dela havia sido atingido por um moto rista bêbado, e, por mais que ele a amasse, não queria passar por aquilo novamente.

Aquele tinha sido o despertar para Lainey. Depois da discussão, Hugh concordara com a idéia de que ela mudasse de escola para fugir dos maus elementos com quem havia se envolvido, mas com a promessa de que suas notas e seu comportamento melhorassem. Lainey abraçara sua nova personalidade, uma que não a fazia tingir os cabelos de uma cor diferente a cada mês, usar roupas extravagantes para chamar a atenção de todos. Passou a ser uma boa aluna, com notas excelentes. Uma pessoa que se efetivamente se misturava à multi dão, uma nuvem acinzentada em vez de um pôr do sol brilhante.

E, após sete anos, sua ficha na polícia estava limpa, o que significava que nenhum empregador jamais pre cisaria saber sobre seus crimes passados.

— De qualquer forma, levei tempo para me adaptar a uma vida nova — terminou ela.

— Isso é um crime.

As palavras de Adam a fizeram se sentar ereta. Ela havia falado em voz alta?

Adam se levantou e lhe estendeu a mão, ajudando-a a ficar em pé e posicionando-a na sua frente. Pegando o copo dos dedos dela, colocou-o sobre uma mesa.

Definitivamente, um crime. Esconder estes olhos.

Ele traçou-lhe uma das sobrancelhas com o indica dor. Ela sabia que deveria se afastar, quebrar o contato entre eles, mas, por Deus, não conseguia. O toque de Adam era leve, mas hipnotizador. O dedo deslizou para o rosto dela numa carícia lenta, descendo para o pes coço e seguindo para o decote em "V" do vestido até o vale entre os seios.

Esconder as linhas de seu corpo — continuou ele, a voz gravemente rouca.

Ondas de desejo fizeram o corpo de Lainey esquen tar quando Adam abriu a mão e gentilmente tocou-lhe um dos seios por sobre o vestido. Instantaneamente os mamilos se arrepiaram... de maneira quase dolorosa... pressionando-se contra a renda do sutiã, como se pro curando contato de pele com pele.

Ela arqueou as costas, instintivamente pressionando mais a palma de Adam, saboreando o contato através de suas roupas. Percebeu que ele ainda lhe segurara a mão que posicionara entre os dois, abrindo-a contra o peito largo. Sob as pontas dos dedos, Lainey podia sentir o movimento da respiração dele, assim como as batidas sólidas e aceleradas do coração.

— Sente isso? — perguntou ele. — É o que você está fazendo comigo. Lainey deu um suspiro trêmulo. — Eu... estou? — sussurrou ela.

— Sim. — A resposta monossilábica foi dada entre dentes cerrados. — Peça-me para parar, Lainey, por que, caso contrário, vou fazer o que deveria ter feito ontem à noite. Vou beijar você.

Mesmo se sua vida dependesse disso, ela não pode ria ter dado esta simples ordem. Adam devia ter visto a rendição em sua expressão, porque, com um murmúrio, inclinou a cabeça e capturou-lhe os lábios nos seus.

Sensações, cores, gosto... tudo explodiu dentro dela. O roçar da língua contra seus dentes, antes que ele a inserisse em sua boca. O sabor de uísque mis turado a um sabor intrínseco que era puramente de Adam.

Lainey entregou-se ao beijo, permitindo-lhe prová-la, saboreá-la, provocá-la, enquanto seus lábios se uniam numa dança erótica. Um calor delicioso a envolveu no momento em que os corpos de ambos se fundiram, em que ela sentiu os músculos poderosos contra si. Uma dor que nunca havia conhecido antes se construiu em seu interior... uma dor que exigia ser saciada. Lainey flexionou os quadris contra os dele e emitiu um gemido profundo enquanto pressionava o baixo ventre contra a evidência viril do desejo de Adam.

Ela havia passado tanto tempo sendo invisível que foi instantaneamente gratificante saber que tinha a ca pacidade de provocar uma resposta nele. Levando am bas as mãos à nuca de Adam, entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos curtos, prendendo-o junto a si, como se não ,pudesse suportar a idéia de soltá-lo.

Adam afastou os lábios dos seus e traçou uma linha de beijos molhados ao longo do maxilar dela, e para o espaço entre o lóbulo da orelha e o pescoço. O prazer a inundou quando ele deslizou a língua por um pon to altamente sensível, causando-lhe uma pulsação nos músculos internos e roubando-lhe o fôlego.

Então, as mãos grandes e quentes estavam na par te de trás de seu vestido, abrindo o zíper, deslizando o tecido pelos ombros e segurando-lhe os cotovelos, efetivamente aprisionando-a nos braços dele, enquanto Adam lhe mordiscava o pescoço de leve, depois o om bro, alternando com movimentos da língua ou somente com a pressão dos lábios contra sua pele nua.

Lainey tirou os braços de dentro das alças do vesti do, deixando-o escorregar até sua cintura, enquanto as mãos trabalhavam freneticamente nos botões da camisa de Adam. Precisava sentir a pele dourada a atormentara durante o dia no barco que contra seus dedos. Necessi tava roçar as unhas contra aquele abdome reto, e ainda mais para baixo...

Mas Adam segurou-lhe as mãos, enquanto procurava seus lábios e a beijava com ardor, parecendo absorver a suavidade de sua boca. Então, ele a afastou. Soltando-lhe as mãos de modo que pudesse puxar o vestido e cobri-la novamente.

Enquanto subia o zíper do vestido, ele a aninhou contra seus quadris, os braços ao seu redor, os lábios beijando-lhe a testa. Continuou abraçando-a até que a respiração voltasse ao ritmo normal.

— Não se esconda mais, certo? Não de mim — mur murou Adam.— Promete?

— Prometo — sussurrou Lainey, roçando o nariz contra o pescoço dele, mais do que um pouco confusa por aquela parada abrupta das carícias.

Gentilmente, Adam a afastou de si.

— Nós temos um dia cheio amanhã. É melhor irmos para cama.

Ele a conduziu para dentro da casa e, ao longo do corredor, para os quartos. À porta do quarto dela, bei jou-a brevemente, então mais uma vez, antes de abrir a porta e impulsioná-la para dentro com delicadeza.

— Vejo você amanhã. Durma bem.

Mas dormir era a última coisa na mente de Lainey enquanto se virava de um lado para o outro nos lençóis de algodão egípcio, até que, num acesso de frustração, afastou-os e foi para a janela, olhando a noite do lado de fora.

Adam a tinha beijado. Grande coisa.

Mas era mesmo uma grande coisa. Uma coisa enor me. Porque, subitamente, ela soube que um único beijo não era nem de perto o bastante.

**CAP****Í****TULO SEIS**

Apesar de passar a maior parte da noite olhando para o teto, Lainey acordou na manhã seguinte com reno vado entusiasmo para o dia que viria. Voariam para a península Kari Kari, onde os homens iriam jogar golfe antes de encontrar as mulheres para um delicioso al moço no resort de lá. Um carro estaria esperando por Lainey, para levar as mulheres num passeio relaxante pelos pontos turísticos, e a Sra. Pesek já tinha pergun tado se podia comprar algumas peças de artesanato de madeira, típico da região, para levar como lembrança. Como Adam reagiria ao vê-la hoje? perguntou-se Lainey enquanto tomava banho e, depois, usava o se cador de cabelos para deixar seus cachos suaves soltos sobre os ombros. Em casa, ela os teria prendido num coque ou pelo menos num rabo de cavalo, mas, esta manhã, havia acordado inundada de um poder femini no e, após anos tentando parecer o mais invisível possí vel, era hora de se libertar.

Ela ficou um pouco decepcionada ao ver que os con vidados já estavam lá quando chegou à sala de estar, mas o sentimento desapareceu no momento em que Adam parou no meio de uma conversa para lhe en viar um olhar que pareceu ferver o ar entre eles. Uma alegria interna a fez sorrir internamente. É claro que o tempo que passara escolhendo uma blusa verde de seda e calça cinza tinha valido a pena, mesmo que isso a tivesse feito chegar tarde demais para o café da manhã, antes que eles saíssem.

O vôo de helicóptero para a península Kari Kari foi emocionante, e o piloto escolheu uma rota que mos trava o espetacular litoral. Os homens foram recebidos por carros de golfe no heliporto e imediatamente leva dos embora, enquanto Lainey e as outras mulheres fo ram servidas de um chá da manhã no hotel antes de se dirigirem para sua expedição. Lainey deu boas-vindas à oportunidade de saborear uma fatia de bolo dinamar quês e uma xícara de café quente.

Enquanto apreciavam uma segunda xícara de café, Lainey espalhou alguns folhetos sobre a mesa, e elas traçaram um plano de atividades para as quatro horas em que os homens estariam jogando golfe. Plano traça do, dirigiram-se ao carro e partiram.

As mulheres emitiram exclamações de espanto ao ver o lago Ohia seco e seu cemitério de troncos de árvores fossilizados, que fora exposto quando o lago havia sido drenado, no começo do século XX, para extração de goma. Lainey achava o lugar misterioso... a idéia de que uma floresta de árvores kauri de 30 mil anos de idade pudesse ter sido praticamente destruída, o que lhe cau sou um arrepio. Ficou feliz quando suas companheiras tinham visto o bastante da área e elas puderam seguir para Kaitaia e para as lojas de produtos típicos de ma deira de kauri.

Elas haviam feito um breve desvio para Ahipara, no sul da praia Ninety Mile, e começado a retornar para o resort, a fim de encontrar seus homens para um vinho e um almoço tardio.

Lainey descobriu-se tendo de se conter para não pi sar no acelerador e ultrapassar o limite de velocidade. Agora que elas estavam chegando mais perto da pro priedade, ela mal podia esperar para ver Adam nova mente... para ver se o olhar que eles haviam trocado naquela manhã cumpriria sua promessa.

E não ficou decepcionada. Os homens tinham toma do banho e trocado de roupa depois do jogo de gol fe, e estavam no deque coberto, tomando um cálice de vinho, esperando as mulheres se juntarem a eles. No instante em que Lainey pôs os pés no deque de ma deira, a cabeça de Adam se virou e os olhos azuis a percorreram de cima a baixo, enquanto ela andava em direção à mesa.

Seu corpo reagiu de imediato ao olhar, e Lainey agradeceu a sua própria perspicácia por ter vestido um sutiã de bojo, que escondia seus mamilos já rijos. Um calor lhe subiu às faces ao perceber como sua reação a ele havia se tornado instantânea. Um beijo e Adam podia fazer isso com seu corpo. Que efeito teria nela se eles fossem mais longe? Lainey se acomodou em uma cadeira que ele puxou e uniu as pernas numa fútil tentativa de fazer parar o formigamento intenso de desejo que começou no centro de seu ser.

Adam lhe acariciou as costas de leve antes de sentar-se ao seu lado, deixando casualmente o joelho roçar contra o seu por baixo da mesa.

A tarde se passou numa confusão de consciência reprimida. Cada movimento que ele fazia chamava a atenção de Lainey. Cada palavra que ele dizia pene trava-lhe os ouvidos. E, mais tarde, quando voaram de volta para Russell, ela estava em um estado de cons ciência tão aguda que imaginou se todos podiam ver como se sentia. Censurou-se por ser uma tola apaixo nada. Apaixonada? Pare com isso, avisou a si mesma. O que sentia era apenas luxúria. Sim, podia conviver com isso. Definitivamente sentia luxúria por Adam.

O que levantava uma série de novos problemas. E quanto ao relacionamento profissional deles? Seria afe tado se embarcassem num caso? E quanto a um caso? Que custo pessoal isso lhe traria? Ela, que tinha pas sado os últimos dez anos de sua vida tentando ser a garota que não era. De repente, ficaria mais visível para todos.

_Pare de analisar tudo, Lainey Delacorte, _avisou a si mesma silenciosamente enquanto eles circulavam Whakamarie antes de aterrissarem. A noite anterior po dia ter sido somente um desvio da normalidade.

No momento em que todos se reuniram novamente para jantar, Lainey tinha quase se convencido de que imaginara aquele beijo maravilhoso da noite anterior.

Adam estava agindo como o perfeito anfitrião. Solícito com seus convidados, que lamentavam o fato de que aquela era sua última noite na Nova Zelândia, e ainda mais porque teriam de deixar aquele lugar magnífico em Russell.

Adam tinha optado por um churrasco tradicional da Nova Zelândia para aquela última noite, e, enquanto girava os enormes camarões rosados na churrasqueira, Lainey o observava atentamente. A camisa esporte re alçava a largura dos ombros, e a calça jeans aderiu-se às nádegas quando ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa para pegar sua cerveja.

Lainey foi forçada a recobrar a compostura e ir bus car uma travessa na cozinha, para que Adam pudesse pôr os camarões e para que todos desfrutassem os pe tiscos antes que ele fizesse os bifes que estavam marinando num prato ao lado.

— Divertindo-se? — perguntou Adam quando ela lhe estendeu a travessa.

— Foi um dia muito agradável — concordou Lainey antes de indicar os convidados com uma inclinação dis creta da cabeça. — Acho que eles também estão gos tando do fim de semana, não acha?

— Sim. Obrigado por fazer um trabalho tão bom com a Sra. Schuster e a Sra. Pesek.

— É para isso que você me paga — replicou ela sua vemente, mas, enquanto falava isso, lembrou-se exata mente pelo que ele estava lhe pagando.

Companheirismo, com alguns limites muito confu sos. Era disso que a noite anterior havia se tratado? Só podia ser.

Lainey tinha sido uma tola por imaginar que um homem como Adam Palmer esperaria alguma coisa a mais de alguém como ela. Sim, seu avô era um símbolo nacional, mas eles viviam de forma modesta. Ela, cer tamente, não era o tipo de pessoa que se misturava ao mundo de Adam com naturalidade.

O que provocava o modo não natural com que as coisas estavam acontecendo.

De súbito, seu contentamento com a noite diminuiu um pouco. Seria bom voltar para casa e para realidade. De volta à segurança da rotina.

Imaginou como seu avô estaria se comportando em sua ausência. Teria conseguido ficar longe do cassino? Hugh escapara muito cautelosamente de lhe fazer uma promessa, e Lainey estivera tão ocupada com os prepa rativos para o fim de semana que não tinha se preocu pado mais com isso.

Passava das lOh quando eles deram a noite por encerrada e, depois que os discretos empregados re tiraram os pratos, Lainey e Adam ficaram sozinhos. Deveria estar cansada, reconheceu Lainey, mas sabia que, se não livrasse o corpo de ao menos parte da an siedade que vinha sentindo a noite inteira, dormir seria impossível.

— Acho que vou nadar antes de ir para a cama — disse ela, levantando-se da cadeira.

Adam pegou-lhe a mão e puxou-a na sua direção.

— Parece uma idéia excelente. Vou com você. Lainey se afastou.

— Vou vestir meu traje de banho.

— Se você precisa — Adam falou com uma expres são interrogativa nos olhos. Quando ela não respondeu, ele continuou: — Então é melhor eu vestir o meu tam bém. Não quero espantá-la para fora da água.

Adam lhe deu um sorriso estranho, deixando-a sem saber se ele estava brincando ou falando sério.

No seu quarto, Lainey vestiu seu biquíni e uma saída de banho e pegou uma toalha. Então, hesitou, subitamen te muito consciente do próprio corpo. Sim, sabia que ele já a tinha visto de biquíni, mas, então, estavam cercados de pessoas. De repente, lembrou-se da reação de Adam ao notar a atenção que o comissário de bordo lhe dera, e um pequeno sorriso curvou seus lábios. Ele não gostara de ver um outro homem observando-a. Esse tipo de sen timento possessivo não era a marca de um homem que estava apenas atrás de uma companhia paga, era?

E houvera o beijo da noite anterior... e o que ele dis sera sobre ela não se esconder mais. Se Adam estivesse somente preocupado com dinheiro, certamente não te ria lhe dito aquilo.

No momento em que Lainey estava ao lado da pis cina, quase conseguiu convencer a si mesma de que Adam realmente a desejava. O pensamento era exci tante e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Só havia um meio de ter certeza disso... tomar a iniciativa.

Portanto, foi o que ela fez, literalmente. Adam não tinha retornado ainda, e Lainey tirou a saída de banho e deixou-a, juntamente com a toalha, em uma das espreguiçadeiras ao lado da piscina, antes de mergulhar na água. Havia dado algumas braçadas na piscina quando sentiu um arrepio na nuca. Estava sendo observada.

Quando se aproximou do fim da piscina, diminuiu o ritmo do nado e boiou para a extremidade. Adam se sentou na beira da piscina, as pernas longas balançando na água.

— Você não vai nadar? — perguntou ela.

Por um momento, ele a olhou em silêncio. Então, seu olhar se intensificou antes que desse um impulso e caísse na água ao seu lado.

— Entre outras coisas — replicou Adam de maneira enigmática. — Vamos apostar uma corrida. Atravessar a piscina seis vezes, ida e volta.

— Uma aposta? — Lainey riu. — E o vencedor ga nha o quê?

— Um beijo.

—Ah, neste caso como vamos poder distinguir quem é o vencedor e quem é o perdedor?

— Eu lhe pedirei um beijo depois de derrotá-la. — Adam sorriu.

— Veremos.

Lainey posicionou-se na borda e começou a nadar. Deu tudo de si, determinada a ser a vencedora daque le pequeno desafio. Adam não demorou a alcançá-la, mas, em vez de passar à frente, nadou ao seu lado.

Desacostumada ao exercício intenso, os ombros de Lainey começaram a queimar e sua respiração se torna va cada vez mais ofegante com cada braçada, enquanto Adam ainda a acompanhava lado a lado. Quando os dois chegaram ao fim da última volta, ambas as mãos bateram na parede simultaneamente.

Lainey ergueu o corpo, parando um minuto para re cuperar o fôlego.

— Você roubou — acusou ela fitando-o com olhos estreitos. — Poderia ter me vencido facilmente.

— Eu nunca roubo — replicou Adam. A água bateu contra a barriga dela quando ele se aproximou e se levantou. Os cabelos molhados e co lados à cabeça pareciam ainda mais escuros do que o de costume, realçando os lindos olhos azuis. Olhos que queimavam com tanta concentração que fez o sangue de Lainey começar a fluir rapidamente através de seu corpo.

— E sempre procuro vencer — terminou ele. Adam fechou a pequena distância entre os dois e puxou-a para si. Instantaneamente, o corpo de Lainey curvou-se para se encaixar no dele, enquanto um desejo poderoso a preenchia.

Lainey ergueu as mãos para a cabeça dele, e, segurando-a, inclinou-a para boca de Adam, iniciando o beijo que tanto queria. Os lábios que tocaram os seus eram firmes e frios, mas quando inseriu a língua entre eles, Adam os entreabriu e ela imediatamente perdeu-se no calor daquela boca sensual.

Lainey sentiu um leve puxão no seu pescoço e em suas costas e, logo, a parte de cima de seu biquíni esta va flutuando para longe. Ela gemeu, perdendo a posse dos lábios de Adam, enquanto os seios roçavam contra o peito largo. Um fogo percorreu-lhe o corpo, amea çando consumi-la.

Adam se afastou, mas não antes que ela sentisse o poder de sua ereção sob o calção de banho quando ele se roçou contra ela. Então, a estudou de perto, observando-lhe o rosto, o pescoço e... finalmente os seios. Ela os sentiu se tornarem pesados, enquanto os mamilos enrijeciam ainda mais, até ficarem dolorosos com o desejo pelo toque dele.

— Linda — murmurou Adam simplesmente.

E, pela primeira vez na vida, Lainey se sentiu real mente linda. Deveria estar envergonhada pela exposi ção, mas, em vez disso, sentia-se uma mulher desejada. E, quando ele abaixou a cabeça e tomou um dos mamilos na boca, as pernas de Lainey tremeram.

Adam curvou um braço ao redor da cintura dela, fa zendo-a flutuar na água, em sua direção. Lainey entre laçou as pernas nas dele, ciente da virilidade masculina quando os corpos se uniram.

Com um dos seios ainda na boca, ele lambeu, beijou, provocou. Ela enterrou as unhas nos ombros largos quando uma sensação doce e excitante se apoderou de seu corpo.

Sob a ponta dos dedos, Lainey sentiu os músculos enrijecerem. Deslizou as mãos pelos ombros e pelo peito sólidos, as unhas roçando os mamilos de leve. Arre pios ficaram visíveis na pele dele enquanto a respiração se tornou mais acelerada com seu toque.

— Vamos fazer isso fora da piscina — murmurou Adam, colocando-a em pé e guiando-a em direção à escada lateral.

Lainey podia sentir as ondas de calor irradiando-se do corpo másculo quando ele se aproximou dela, po sicionando-se por trás, as mãos no corrimão ao lado das suas. Não levaria muito tempo agora, e restaria pouco para sua imaginação, percebeu Lainey. Mal po dia esperar.

Adam a conduziu para o chuveiro externo perto da piscina. Abriu as duas torneiras para conseguir uma temperatura deliciosamente morna, e dirigiu um dos ja tos para o corpo dela, enquanto lhe acariciava os seios repetidamente, segurando-os, provocando-os. Enlouquecendo-a de desejo. Então deslizou uma das mãos mais para baixo, tocando-lhe a parte mais íntima atra vés da calcinha do biquíni.

— Quero provar você aqui — disse Adam num mur múrio rouco.

Uma pulsação de desejo fez o corpo inteiro de Lai ney tremer com aquelas palavras, e subitamente, ela já não podia mais esperar.

— Eu primeiro — disse ela com voz rouca, esten dendo os braços para tocá-lo, deslizando as mãos pe los ombros dele, descendo para os braços musculosos, depois, se movendo para o peito e o abdome. Quando alcançou a cintura do calção de banho, não hesitou. Deslizou os dedos por baixo do elástico, e alisou-lhe os quadris por sob o tecido molhado.

Lainey ajoelhou-se e, começando pelas canelas de Adam, subiu para as pernas. Seus dedos massagearam a parte de trás das coxas poderosas, indo em direção aos músculos rígidos das nádegas. Então, tocou a evi dência do desejo dele.

Seus dedos circularam sobre a extensão rija, o ato tornando-a instantaneamente ciente do calor intenso. Ela manuseou o membro viril e ouviu o som de um ge mido profundo vindo de Adam. Incentivada, inclinou a cabeça, usando a ponta da língua para provocá-lo.

Lainey sentiu o tremor percorrendo o corpo dele, sentiu a tensão das pernas másculas, das nádegas, en quanto Adam se esforçava para se manter parado.

Ela continuou enlouquecendo-o com a língua, antes de fechar os lábios ao seu redor e aumentar a provoca ção. Dedos subitamente agarraram seus cabelos molha dos, enquanto ela sentiu um outro tremor nos músculos de Adam. Lainey repetiu a ação, diversas vezes, usando mãos e boca para manuseá-lo com sensualidade.

Adam lutava para conter o clímax iminente enquan to os lábios, a língua e a boca de Lainey faziam coisas altamente eróticas com ele. Mas o instinto venceu a consciência, e ele entregou-se às ondas de prazer que demandavam liberação.

O clímax o abalou com incrível intensidade, fazen do-o enrijecer os músculos antes que seu corpo estremecesse por inteiro. Finalmente, inclinou-se contra a parede do boxe e lutou para recuperar o fôlego.

Ela o devastara, mental e fisicamente.

Adam pegou-lhe as mãos e puxou-a contra si, en quanto o resto de seu clímax declinava, deixando-o, inacreditavelmente, sedento por mais.

Abriu as mãos sobre as costas de Lainey, saboreando a sensação da pele macia sob suas palmas e deslizando-as para lhe acariciar as nádegas. Segurando-as com firme za, pressionou-a contra si, mostrando-lhe que estava pre parado para ela novamente. Com dedos hábeis, desatou os lacinhos do biquíni na altura dos quadris, deixando a pequena peça cair aos tornozelos de Lainey. Ele a sen tiu afastando a calcinha do biquíni com o pé, e uma onda renovada de desejo o dominou quando ela por fim se viu totalmente pressionada contra seu corpo, pele com pele.

Adam subiu os dedos pela linha da coluna dela. Depois, para os cabelos e para a nuca. Com ambas as mãos, apoiou-lhe a lateral da cabeça, inclinando-lhe o rosto para o seu.

— Obrigado — sussurrou Adam antes de tomar-lhe os lábios e colocar no beijo toda a promessa de que lhe daria o mesmo prazer que ela lhe dera.

No momento em que Lainey abriu a boca, entregan do-se, ele sentiu uma conexão com ela que nunca tinha experimentado antes. Uma conexão que parecia certa e assustadoramente errada ao mesmo tempo.

Adam reprimiu o pensamento. Em vez disso, con centrou sua atenção em saboreá-la por um momento mais longo, antes de desligar o chuveiro. Pegando as toalhas que haviam colocado no deque mais cedo, en rolou uma delas firmemente ao redor de Lainey, e, em seguida, amarrou a outra em volta da própria cintura. Então, erguendo-a em seus braços, carregou-a para dentro da casa e para seu quarto.

— Meus cabelos estão pingando — protestou Lai ney quando ele começou a abaixá-la na cama,

— Aqui. —Adam colocou-a de pé, tirou a toalha da cintura e gentilmente esfregou-a nos cabelos dela, a fim de retirar o excesso de água. — Satisfeita?

Um pequeno sorriso curvou os lábios de Lainey.

— Nem de perto — respondeu com uma risada en vergonhada.

Adam sorriu-lhe em resposta.

— Parece que tenho muito trabalho pela frente, então.

Ele a conduziu em direção à cama, até que os joe lhos de Lainey tocassem a beira do colchão. Abaixou-a sobre a superfície firme, e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, abrindo-lhe os braços na lateral do corpo. Uma sensação de poder o envolveu quando se abaixou sobre a forma lindamente deitada.

Lainey lhe dera o prazer mais íntimo e mais inten so... agora, ele podia retribuir.

**CAP****Í****TULO SETE**

Adam abaixou-se e, com leveza, trilhou uma linha de beijos pela barriga dela, e ficou quase hipnotizado ao ver os pelos se arrepiando na pele suave. Ainda segurando-lhe as mãos, ele inclinou-se novamente, desta vez, traçando a língua ao longo da lateral de cada seio e seguindo a trilha com sopros leves.

Ela se contorceu, tentando pressionar os seios con tra o tórax dele. Os mamilos rosados eram dois botões rijos e lindos.

Adam passou a língua ao redor de cada um deles e hesitou, sentindo o copo de Lainey enrijecer sob o seu, antes de soprar em ambos, deixando-os ainda mais sa lientes e intumescidos.

Lainey emitiu um gemido longo e suave... o som tomando o corpo dele ainda mais excitado'. Adam inalou profundamente. Não queria perder o controle. Queria fazer Lainey perdê-lo primeiro. Ela o seduzira no chuveiro ao lado da piscina. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, mas não era como tinha planejado o final da noite.

Mas agora... agora ela era toda sua, o corpo entregue para cada toque, os sentidos em alerta, esperando pelo próximo movimento.

Um tremor percorreu a pele de Lainey quando Adam inclinou-se para roçar os dentes nos seus mamilos e umedecê-los mais uma vez com a língua. Os seios dela eram lindos. Cheios e firmes, a pele clara e suave le vemente sombreada pelo bronzeado que ela pegara no fim de semana.

Ele adoraria vê-la tomar sol nua. Ver o corpo peque no e delicado estendido sobre uma espreguiçadeira. Passando protetor solar... dando atenção especial às partes onde a pele era mais clara e mais sensível.

Se Adam não tivesse de levar seus convidados para Auckland no dia seguinte, era exatamente o que faria. Enquanto isso, iria se satisfazer com aquele momento sensual.

Ele traçou a língua numa espiral, de cada mamilo para as laterais do seio, roçando o nariz na curva sua ve abaixo dos seios, onde a pele era mais macia. Cada toque seu incitava um outro suspiro, um outro gemido de Lainey, enquanto ela se contorcia em seus braços, suplicando por mais.

Adam acariciou-lhe as costelas sem pressa, seguindo á linha do centro do maravilhoso corpo até o umbigo.

Estava feliz por Lainey não ser uma daquelas mulhe res magras demais, com ossos sobressaindo-se à pele. Em vez disso, possuía curvas perfeitas, com pernas longas e feitas para circular sua cintura.

Mas, lembrou a si mesmo, ainda não era o momen to para isso. Essa hora chegaria. Por enquanto, ele se concentraria em lhe proporcionar o nível de prazer que Lainey já lhe dera. Então, e somente então, eles escala riam juntos, em direção a um clímax mútuo.

Os dedos de Lainey apertaram os seus quando ele seguiu uma trilha de beijos molhados do umbigo até o ponto superior da coxa. Mais uma vez, ela se contorceu sob Adam, esperando pelo próximo movimento.

Mantendo a simetria de sua exploração até agora, ele retraçou o caminho de volta para a parte mais baixa da barriga dela e posicionou-se de modo que pudesse aca riciar a parte superior da outra coxa, e parou.

Todos os músculos do corpo de Lainey ficaram ten sos. Esperando por ele.

Uma fina camada de transpiração havia começado a se formar na pele dela. Os olhos estavam firmemente fechados. Com um pequeno sorriso, Adam soprou ar quente sobre o ninho cacheado na junção entre as coxas delgadas, e foi recompensado com um gemido... o som baixo e gutural.

Então, ele levou a língua para o ponto sensível, acariciando-lhe a pele quente diversas vezes, abrindo-a e provocando-a ainda mais profundamente. O corpo de Lainey arqueou-se contra sua boca, os quadris se er guendo da cama em um movimento que Adam sabia que era instintivo.

O sabor de Lainey era maravilhoso. O calor do corpo e a maneira com que ela respondia quase o fazendo perder a razão e desistir de sua determinação de levá-la ao clímax. Mas lutou para controlar o tremor que começou a abalar seu próprio corpo, controlar a vontade desesperadora de simplesmente parar com as preliminares e ir em busca do prazer mútuo intenso.

De alguma maneira, encontrou forças para se contro lar. Para conter-se. Inalou o aroma da pele dela e con centrou-se em Lainey... apenas em Lainey.

Deslizou a língua sobre a pele úmida novamente, movendo-se para mais perto do centro da feminilidade, o que sabia que a faria perder o controle e gritar num êxtase abençoado.

Adam fechou os lábios ali, a língua massageando com movimentos firmes, enquanto seus quadris lhe provocavam a pele.

O ritmo da respiração de Lainey mudou, a tempe ratura do corpo subiu e, se ele achava que ela estivera excitada antes, não era nada comparado à excitação da quele momento.

Ele continuou massageando-a, cada vez com mais firmeza, até que, de repente, com um grito explosivo, ela liberou o prazer, o corpo pulsando com o poder do orgasmo, as pernas tremendo com ondas que a abala vam repetidamente.

Com gentileza, Adam diminuiu a pressão da boca, reduziu o ritmo das carícias e recomeçou os toques, desta vez não construindo o prazer lentamente, mas aproveitando a excitação ainda presente e investindo com tanto ardor que a levou a um segundo clímax... quando um grito de puro prazer escapou dos lábios dela.

Adam soltou seus dedos dos de Lainey e moveu-se mais para cima na cama, deitando ao seu lado, enquan to as mãos faziam a mesma trilha percorrida pela boca mais cedo. Músculos que tinham estado tão tensos an tes agora estavam relaxados sob seu toque, saciados. Ele sorriu quando Lainey abriu os olhos e o fitou.

Geralmente de um tom vivo de esmeralda, os olhos dela estavam mais escuros agora, as pupilas dilatadas como janelas para as profundezas da mente.

Adam traçou o formato da sobrancelha delicada com um dedo, surpreso e satisfeito quando Lainey virou o rosto para sua palma e pressionou um beijo ali. A sensa ção dos lábios suaves contra sua pele enviou uma onda de desejo para o corpo dele, fazendo-o rolar em direção a ela e tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo apaixonado, que serviu apenas para excitá-lo ainda mais.

— Espere um segundo — murmurou Adam quando conseguiu se afastar.

Ele estendeu um dos braços para alcançar o criado-mudo e abriu a gaveta, procurando por proteção. Sua mão tremia enquanto abria o pacotinho de alumínio, a mente distraída por Lainey, que deslizava as pontas dos dedos por suas costas, enquanto Adam vestia o preser vativo com mãos que, de repente, tinham se tornado desajeitadas. Finalmente, acabou.

Então, cobriu-a com o seu corpo, apartou-lhe as per nas e se acomodou no berço dos quadris dela O calor de Lainey o envolveu, causando-lhe tanto excitação quanto uma sensação de profunda ternura.

Sem quebrar o contato visual, Adam guiou a exten são de sua virilidade para o centro feminino do prazer, permitindo apenas que a ponta entrasse. As pupilas de Lainey se arregalaram ainda mais enquanto ela o aco modava.

Erguendo o corpo de leve, ele retirou, mas ainda mantendo o contato tênue, antes de deslizar de novo para dentro dela. Mais profundamente desta vez.

Ela gemeu, enquanto erguia os quadris para ele, silenciosamente suplicando-lhe por mais. E Adam cedeu ao desejo. Deslizou toda a sua extensão, sabo reando a pressão enquanto ela se ajustava ao corpo viril em seu interior. Lainey flexionou-se contra ele repetidas vezes, os músculos internos comprimidos ao seu redor, e Adam perdeu qualquer senso de con trole... seu único objetivo agora sendo enlouquecer ambos de prazer.

Investiu repetidamente no interior de Lainey, cons truindo o prazer até o ponto da dor. Sob Adam, ela acompanhava cada investida, as mãos cravadas nos ombros largos, as pernas gloriosamente envoltas nos quadris estreitos, enquanto inclinava os próprios qua dris para lhe dar um acesso mais profundo.

Lainey enterrou as unhas na pele dele quando seu e corpo inteiro enrijeceu, arqueou-se e começou a tremer. E, naquele instante, Adam liberou seu clímax, estreme cendo com onda após onda de prazer.

Com os braços tremendo, ele tombou sobre ela, os corpos de ambos escorregadios pela transpiração e uni dos como um só ser. Após alguns segundos, Adam ro lou de costas, levando-a consigo, acomodando o corpo forte e delicado ao mesmo tempo contra seu tórax, as pernas dos dois se entrelaçando, como se nenhum deles pudesse suportar um centímetro do corpo sem contato com o outro.

E, assim, eles adormeceram.

Lainey acordou e esticou o corpo preguiçosamen te contra os lençóis, enquanto o sol irrompia no céu. Ao seu lado, Adam dormia inconsciente da luz do sol brilhando contra sua pele. Ela sorriu enquanto deixava que seu olhar percorresse o corpo magnífico e voltasse para o rosto.

Eles tinham feito amor várias vezes durante a noite, criando novos elos, procurando planos mais altos de êxtase. Haviam conversado um pouco, também. Ela falara mais sobre como tinha sido crescer na casa de seu avô, sempre tentando esquivar-se da mídia, enquanto Adam contara sobre sua infância, crescendo como filho único.

Lainey perguntou-se que tipo de impacto causara a Adam crescer como filho único de pais cujo perfil era de sucesso e riqueza. O quanto de sua criação o levara a querer ser o melhor dos melhores? O mais competidor dos competidores?

Adam se mexeu ao seu lado, estendendo um dos bra ços para aconchegá-la contra si, antes de voltar a dor mir profundamente.

Era segunda-feira. O dia em que eles voltariam para casa. Lainey desejou que pudesse preservar aquele mo mento por um tempo mais longo, mas eles tinham meia hora de viagem carro até Auckland pela frente, e então iriam levar os tchecos para o aeroporto, para que eles voassem de volta para casa.

Como era de costume, a vida atrapalharia o momen to idílico deles, aceitou ela relutantemente e pergun tou-se o que mais atrapalharia sua felicidade quando chegassem em casa.

Lainey não havia dito uma palavra a Adam sobre as dívidas de seu avô, porque era um segredo de Hugh, e especialmente porque aquilo tinha sido o que a unira a Adam: o fato de que ela concordara em aceitar uma quantia exorbitante de dinheiro pelo que era essencial mente um fim de semana de lazer. Um fim de semana que criara uma reviravolta completa em seu relaciona mento com Adam.

Ela lembrou-se então de que ele esperara seu com panheirismo naquele fim de semana. Na verdade, havia esperado que compartilhasse um quarto com ele desde o começo.

Todavia, o que eles tinham vivenciado na noite ante rior era mais do que sexo. Pelo menos para Lainey. Ela não era virgem, mas também nunca experimentara uma paixão tão ardente por alguém antes. Sentia uma forte ligação com Adam, uma espécie de união espiritual que jamais encontrara com outro homem.

Enquanto eles se esforçavam para proporcionar o máximo de prazer possível um para o outro, com a luz do luar lançando seu brilho prateado sobre a cama, Lai ney havia encontrado um novo elo com Adam. Um que ia além do caráter físico.

Não poderia aceitar o dinheiro de Adam agora. Não importava o tamanho da dívida de seu avô ou com que rapidez precisavam pagar. Não depois da maneira como as coisas haviam mudado entre ela e Adam. Para onde iriam dali para a frente, perguntou-se, porque, certa mente, não poderiam voltar para a simplicidade da re lação chefe/secretária que tinham antes, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Lainey aninhou-se contra o corpo forte, e forçou-se a reprimir o questionamento perturbador. Não queria que nada estragasse aquele momento dos dois juntos.

Lainey acordou abruptamente com o som de Adam praguejando alto.

— O que aconteceu? — Ela abriu os olhos e piscou.

— Nós perdemos a hora. Temos de encontrar os ou tros em 15 minutos.

Adam saiu da cama de modo apressado e entrou no closet, onde Lainey pôde ouvir o barulho de cabides batendo um no outro. Ela se levantou da cama e enro lou o lençol amassado ao redor do corpo.

— Vou me aprontar no meu quarto — disse ela, já saindo para fazer exatamente isso.

— Espere — exigiu Adam, e então saiu do closet, as roupas penduradas em um dos braços.

Com a mão livre, ele a puxou na sua direção, alisando-lhe o braço nu e subindo para o pescoço elegante, até lhe segurar a nuca com firmeza. Então, inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a ardentemente, de uma maneira tão possessiva que o sangue de Lainey esquentou nas veias.

— Pronto — murmurou Adam, enquanto se afastava devagar. — Bom dia.

Lainey sorriu.

— Bom dia para você também.

Os olhos de Adam escureceram perigosamente.

— Como eu gostaria que tivéssemos mais tempo.

— Eu também — respondeu ela com sinceridade, colocando-se na ponta dos pés para plantar um beijo no rosto esculpido de Adam. — Talvez mais tarde?

— Sim, mais tarde — replicou Adam.

Ele tocou-lhe o ombro gentilmente e virou-a de fren te para a porta, dando-lhe um tapinha provocativo no traseiro quando ela começou a andar.

Em seu banheiro, Lainey tomou uma ducha rápida, demorando-se um pouco mais quando passou a esponja pelas partes mais sensíveis e recém-tocadas de seu cor po. Sentia-se como uma mulher que tinha sido muito amada e amado muito em resposta. Lavou os cabelos e enxaguou-os antes de passar o condicionador, lembrando-se da sensação das mãos de Adam quando ele lhe secara os cabelos na noite anterior, antes de enviá-la para o distante mundo do prazer.

Seu corpo formigou, os seios pesaram, os mamilos enrijeceram. Ela comprimiu as pernas unidas, seus mús culos internos pulsando enquanto as lembranças dos to ques de Adam brincavam em sua mente. Uma onda de desejo foi despertada em seu interior, mas forçou-se a se concentrar no que o dia traria pela frente. Não podia ex pandir o desejo feroz que sentia por Adam, assim como não podia solucionar os problemas financeiros de seu avô naquele momento.

Especialmente agora que tinha decidido não aceitar o dinheiro de Adam pelo fim de semana.

Lainey rapidamente acabou de enxaguar os cabelos e saiu do boxe para enrolar uma toalha no corpo, um pequeno sorriso brincando nos lábios quando identifi cou leves marcas vermelhas em seu corpo no reflexo do espelho.

Não foi fácil, mas conseguiu acabar de secar os cabelos e se vestir no horário que eles haviam com binado para encontrar os outros. Adam já estava na sala de jantar, verificando o café da manhã que tinha sido preparado e colocado na mesa momentos atrás. O coração dela disparou no peito com a mera visão dele.

Vestido todo de preto, Adam era uma figura severa, mas o fogo nos olhos azuis a informava que ele ainda ardia de desejo por ela, apesar do exterior frio.

— Todos prontos para retornar ao lar? — ele pergun tou quando Lainey entrou.

— Eu gostaria que não precisássemos voltar — mur murou ela sem pensar.

Adam não respondeu. Em vez disso, olhou-a com intensidade, deixando-a ciente de que um rubor subia do pescoço para suas faces e de que havia arregalado os olhos. Ele atravessou a pequena distância entre os dois, parando bem à sua frente. Perto, mas não a tocando.

Por baixo da fina malha da blusa cor-de-rosa de Lai ney, ele viu o contorno dos mamilos e sentiu uma ne cessidade absurda de segurar os seios magníficos nas mãos, provocar-lhe os mamilos com o polegar e ouvir os pequenos gemidos que ela emitia quando ele lhe dava prazer.

Os seios dela eram incrivelmente sensíveis e Adam mal conseguira ter o suficiente da resposta de Lainey ao seu toque, e a tocara repetidas vezes durante a noite. Não o bastante para sua própria satisfação, quando jun tos, eles haviam escalado topo após topo de satisfação.

A profunda inspiração de ar de Lainey o avisou que ela estava pensando algo parecido.

Ele estudou-lhe o rosto, vendo a ponta dá língua umedecer os lábios entreabertos, as faces enrubescerem com a cor do desejo, os olhos verdes fazerem um apelo silencioso.

Um som vindo do corredor o lembrou de que aquele não era um momento para os dois. Adam forçou-se a controlar sua libido, afastou-se de Lainey e virou-se para cumprimentar seus clientes, que estavam sendo condu zidos para a sala de jantar por um dos criados de Whaka-marie, presente ali para servi-los naquela manhã.

Quando eles se acomodaram à mesa para o café da manhã, Adam se permitiu uma explosão interna de ale gria. Percebesse ela ou não, ele tinha Lainey Delacorte exatamente onde a queria.

Como seu amante, ele se certificaria de que Lainey ficasse longe da tentação de vender qualquer segredo das Empresas Palmer para seus concorrentes. Seria um preço alto a pagar, mas Lainey valia isso. E, enquanto a relação fosse baseada no dinheiro, sabia que poderia manter sob controle aquele desejo ardente por mais.

**CAP****Í****TULO OITO**

Adam deu uma olhada pelo espelho retrovisor, assegurando-se de que o veículo de Lainey o seguia. O tempo, que estivera tão idílico em Northland, tinha fechado, com chuvas pesadas nos arredores da cidade de Auckland e água escorrendo pela estrada, enquanto eles dirigiam ao sul para o aeroporto.

Lainey era uma motorista competente, ele sabia, mas isso não o impedia de se preocupar e olhar constan temente pelo espelho retrovisor. Se as coisas tivessem sido do jeito de Adam, ela estaria ao seu lado no carro, mas isso era impossível.

Eles haviam deixado o veículo dela no aeroporto, e retornariam juntos para o escritório. Adam enviaria al guém para pegar a outra BMW.

Satisfeito com sua decisão, deixou a mente passear pelo sucesso do fim de semana. Lainey tinha se com portado exatamente como ele esperava... mesmo que, na primeira noite, tivesse saído da suíte principal que ele preparara para os dois na casa. Sabia que Lainey havia esperado que todos os convidados ficassem hos pedados na mesma casa, e seu plano de dar privacidade e espaço a cada casal a surpreendera. Mas ela lidara bem com a surpresa, assim como lidara admiravelmente com tudo o mais que havia ocorrido no fim de semana.

Sim, Lainey tinha feito exatamente o que ele espera ra... até aquele beijo no sábado à noite. Adam se sentiu excitado com a lembrança. Ela fora tão responsiva, tão ardente. Ele havia sido obrigado a reunir todas as suas forças para se controlar e se afastar de Lainey naque la noite. Mas valera a pena. Depois da noite anterior, sabia que a atração que sentira por ela no instante em que a vira de vermelho no cassino não tinha sido algo comum ou corriqueiro.

Lainey era uma criatura altamente sensual. Uma mu lher que podia deleitar-se em seu apetite carnal e levá-lo a fazer o mesmo. E Adam mal podia esperar para explorar mais aquele apetite voraz.

Adam e Lainey estavam atrás das barreiras no balcão de check-in da primeira classe, enquanto seus clientes ter minavam as formalidades. Assim que isso foi feito, eles os acompanharam até o andar superior e em direção ao portão de embarque. Após se despedirem dos Schuster e dos Pesek, Adam e Lainey se viraram e caminharam de volta ao longo do terminal para o estacionamento, onde estava o carro. Felizmente, a chuva tinha parado. Lainey mal podia pensar com clareza enquanto Adam descansava a palma da mão contra suas costas. O calor da pele dele penetrava o blazer preto leve que ela vestira com calça escura e blusa clara, enviando um formigamento por todo seu corpo.

No momento que eles chegaram ao estacionamento, Adam falou:

— Pegue as coisas de seu carro e coloque-as no meu.

— Mas e quanto... — começou ela.

— Deixe a BMW. Mandarei alguém vir buscá-la mais tarde. Quero você comigo. Agora.

A urgência na voz dele a excitou de imediato. Seria sempre assim entre os dois? Aquele desejo constante os fazendo arder por dentro? Um desejo que a consumi ria, Lainey. sabia. Poderia ousar ter a esperança de que Adam fosse afetado de modo similar? Quando havia acordado naquela manhã, com os membros entrelaça dos nos dele, tivera certeza de que tinham chegado a um novo nível no relacionamento. Que seria até mesmo possível cultivarem uma relação que fosse além do es critório... além do _companheirismo._

Mas o comportamento de Adam desde o café da ma nhã tinha sido o mesmo do velho Adam. Certamente não o do homem que lhe dera um prazer tão estupendo durante a noite inteira, nem do homem que tremera sob seu toque quando Lainey lhe devolvera o favor.

A viagem de volta ao escritório foi feita em meio a um trânsito congestionado e com um silêncio que pare cia se estender infinitamente, enquanto Lainey tentava imaginar o que aconteceria a seguir.

No edifício das Empresas Palmer, eles subiram para o escritório de Adam na cobertura. Lainey foi para a sua sala, deixou as malas atrás da mesa e sentou em sua cadeira. Enquanto esperava os e-mails carrega rem, ouviu as mensagens telefônicas e ponderou se devia ligar para seu avô e informá-lo de que estava de volta em Auckland. Mas alguma coisa a impediu de fazer isso.

Como a maioria dos viciados, Hugh havia se tornado um mentiroso de talento. Quando ela lhe perguntasse o que ele fizera no fim de semana, queria ser capaz de ver-lhe o rosto. Somente assim iria saber se seu avô estava falando a verdade.

— Lainey, você pode vir até minha sala por um momento?

A voz de Adam soou através da porta aberta que conectava as duas salas. Lainey pegou seu bloco e caneta e entrou, fechando a porta da sala dele. Seu coração disparou violentamente no peito quando Adam se le vantou e atravessou o cômodo na sua direção. Ele ti rou-lhe bloco e caneta da mão e jogou-os sobre a mesa, e a envolveu em seus braços, pressionando o corpo contra o seu.

Instantaneamente, uma onda de calor a fez se derre ter contra ele, um gemido baixinho escapando de seus lábios ao sentir a evidência do desejo masculino... insistente contra seu baixo-ventre. Ergueu o rosto para ele, entreabriu os lábios para o beijo e não ficou decep cionada.

Ele a tomou com tanta sede que fez a temperatura do corpo dela subir. Os lábios sensuais demandavam submissão, a língua explorava o interior de sua boca. Lainey correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma ferocida de e sentiu a evidência da virilidade pressionada contra seu corpo.

Então, tinha acabado, com a mesma rapidez com que começara. Adam se afastou e Lainey sentiu um supre mo poder feminino quando notou que as mãos dele es tavam tremendo de leve.

— Venho querendo fazer isso desde antes do café da manhã de hoje — murmurou Adam com um sorriso triste. — Mas não foi o bastante para mim. Eu quero mais, Lainey. Mais de você.

As palavras ficaram presas na garganta de Lainey. Es tava tão enlouquecida de desejo por Adam, por seu gosto e por seu toque que não foi capaz de pronunciá-las.

— Aqui, isto é para você.

Lainey pegou o papel estendido e olhou para baixo. A confusão fez seu desejo diminuir, enquanto reconhe cia o cheque pessoal de Adam. Mas, em vez da quantia, que haviam combinado na semana anterior, o valor es crito à mão era o dobro daquele. O choque gelou suas veias. Era isso o que Adam realmente pensava sobre ela?

Lainey engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta e forçou sua mente a cooperar... a acessar as palavras que preenchiam seus pensamentos e colocá-las em al guma coisa que lembrava ordem.

— O que... o que é isso?

— Seu pagamento, conforme o combinado.

Lainey sentia a boca tão seca que parecia impossi bilitá-la de responder, mas sabia que teria de continuar aquela conversa, a fim de descobrir exatamente o que Adam queria dizer. Para descobrir se estivera total e de vastadoramente enganada sobre o que havia acontecido entre os dois na noite anterior.

— Mas isso é o dobro do que combinamos. Adam, não posso aceitar isso. Não posso aceitar nenhum di nheiro seu. Não depois...

Sua voz falhou quando ela leu a expressão dele. O rosto de Adam era uma máscara de indiferença, a lin guagem corporal... enquanto ele se inclinava contra a extremidade da mesa e cruzava os braços... a antítese do amante carinhoso que queria aprofundar o que eles haviam compartilhado antes.

— Não depois do quê? — questionou ele, o tom des provido de emoção e não revelando nenhum de seus pensamentos.

— Depois deste fim de semana.

— É exatamente por causa deste fim de semana que estou lhe dando o dobro do combinado. Você foi... — ele deu um sorriso terrível, um que despedaçou o coração de Lainey. — Você foi excepcional, Lainey. Muito me lhor do que previ. Fez muito mais do que o esperado.

Adam se afastou da mesa e circulou-a até chegar à sua poltrona alta de couro, onde se sentou como um rei em seu trono.

— Decidi que você vale muito mais do que combi namos antes, e eu a quero... exclusivamente.

— Exclusivamente?

Lainey estava confusa. Se estivesse num relaciona mento com Adam, é claro que seria exclusiva. Era mu lher de um homem só.

— Diga a Ling para encontrar uma outra _companhia. _Eu não vou compartilhar. É claro que continuarei pa gando seu salário e, durante o dia, você ainda será mi nha assistente pessoal, mas de noite... de noite, quero que seja minha...

— Sua o quê? Sua _prostituta? _— interrompeu Lainey, a voz saindo com dificuldade. — É disso que se trata?

Ela andou até a mesa de Adam e balançou o cheque diante dele.

— Vai me pagar para dormir com você? — Lágrimas quentes lhe inundaram os olhos, mas ela piscou para contê-las, recusando-se a mostrar fraqueza na frente dele. — Eu pensei... pensei...

— Sim? O que você pensou? — Adam a olhou fria mente, e naquele instante, Lainey soube que nunca lhe contaria sobre quais tinham sido suas esperanças para os dois.

Ela rasgou o cheque no meio e, sistematicamente, continuou picando o papel em pequenos quadrados. Jogou os pedaços como um confete absurdo sobre a mesa e inalou profundamente.

— Não importa mais o que pensei. O que importa é o que sei, e sei que não sou prostituta de homem nenhum. Não trabalho mais para você, Adam Palmer. Em nenhuma função.

Com isso, Lainey virou-se e saiu andando com o má ximo de dignidade que conseguiu e foi para sua sala, onde juntou as coisas antes de se dirigir ao elevador.

Foi apenas quando já estava em seu carro e a cami nho de casa que os tremores começaram e as lágrimas que estivera contendo deslizaram por suas faces num constante rio de dor. Parou no acostamento da estrada e baixou a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas pingarem no colo... sobre a calça que Adam tinha comprado e paga do, exatamente como acreditara que poderia comprar e pagar cada centímetro do corpo dela.

O que ela estivera pensando? Homens como Adam Palmer não namoravam pessoas como ela. Não para sempre. E, embora aquilo fosse algo que Lainey nunca houvesse parado para examinar antes, ela era, definiti vamente, o tipo de mulher "para sempre".

Enfiando a mão na bolsa, pegou um lenço de papel amassado e passou no rosto, fazendo uma careta quan do traços de maquiagem saíram no lenço. Sem dúvida, sua aparência estava terrível. Ela arriscou uma olhada no espelho retrovisor e quase desejou que não tivesse feito isso. A devastação da última meia hora a encarou de volta.

Precisava se recompor antes de chegar em casa, ou seu avô saberia que alguma coisa estava errada.

Oh, Deus, seu avô. Como iria lhe contar que tinha jogado fora o dinheiro que quase saldaria sua dívida?

Lágrimas começaram a inundar seus olhos nova mente, mas Lainey as reprimiu com determinação. Não podia desmoronar agora. Precisava ser forte... por seu avô e por si mesma.

Ela rapidamente retocou a maquiagem. Hugh Delacorte ficaria desconfiado se ela chegasse em casa do trabalho parecendo desgrenhada, embora, pensou, ele provavelmente se perguntaria por que ela não estava usando seu tipo de roupa de sempre para trabalhar. A aparência era importante para um homem como seu avô. O que o tinha colocado naquela situação horrível, para início de conversa.

Lainey deu mais uma olhada em seu reflexo no es pelho. Finalmente satisfeita por haver consertado os piores vestígios do choro, ligou o carro e voltou para a estrada. Iria superar aquilo, como tinha superado todas as outras crises em sua vida. Mas, bem no fundo, uma parte de seu coração murchava e morria.

Ela não precisaria ter se preocupado com a possibili dade de Hugh notar os sinais de tristeza em seu rosto quando chegou em casa. Quando viu seu avô sentadoem sua poltrona favorita na sala de estar, levou o maior susto de sua vida. A aparência dele era terrível. A pele estava acinzentada e a respiração dificultada movimentava-lhe o peito.

— Vovô!

Lainey largou as malas à porta e correu para seu lado, ajoelhando-se e pegando-lhe a mão. A pele enrugada estava gelada e úmida pela transpiração. — Você está doente? Vou chamar o médico.

Ela começou a se levantar, mas os dedos do avô se apertaram ao redor dos seus. — Não. Até mesmo a voz dele soava fraca.

— Mas, vovô, o que aconteceu? Você parece péssimo.

— O médico não pode me ajudar. Não agora.

— Conte-me — suplicou Lainey, esquecendo seus próprios problemas enquanto estudava os olhos de Hugh para tentar entender o que estava errado.

Então, subitamente soube. Sem que seu avô disses se uma única palavra, ela soube que ele tinha voltado ao cassino. O medo formou um nó na boca de seu estômago.

— Fale, vovô. O que você fez? — exigiu ela, a voz mais firme agora.

Ele não encontrou os olhos da neta. Em vez disso, virou a cabeça de leve e mirou seu adorado jardim do lado de fora.

— Eu pensei que tudo daria certo. Recebi um telefo nema, tarde na sexta-feira à noite, da emissora de tele visão. Eles querem que eu participe de um seriado em comemoração ao aniversário _de Jardinagem com Hugh. _Seis episódios, Lainey. Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? Vou ganhar dinheiro novamente. Fiquei tão feliz que saí para comemorar.

— Oh, não. Diga-me que você não voltou ao cassi no, por favor — implorou ela.

— Eu comecei bem. Estava conquistando o dinheiro para pagar cada centavo que devo a Ling, inclusive o que pedi emprestado no sábado à noite, usando como garantia o que vou receber pelo seriado na televisão. — Com o gemido de horror de Lainey, ele a fitou di retamente nos olhos. — Eu não podia suportar a idéia de você ter de se virar para pagar esta dívida. Você é minha neta. Sou eu quem deve protegê-la, e não o contrário. Sei que tem trabalhado para Ling, e sei que só viajou este fim de semana para tentar ganhar dinheiro e pagar a minha dívida. Não, não fale. — Ele ergueu Uma das mãos quando Lainey abriu a boca. — Apenas me ouça. Sei que você insiste que foi somente trabalho, mas também entendo como são os homens, minha que rida. E eu... bem, quero o melhor para você. Lágrimas brilharam nos olhos de Hugh e, uma a uma, as gotas escorreram e traçaram linhas no rosto enrugado. — Eu decepcionei você, Lainey. Lamento tanto.

Lainey se levantou sobre os joelhos e jogou os braços trêmulos ao redor do avô. Nem mesmo quando os pais dela haviam morrido, Hugh parecera tão devastado. Ele havia sido seu porto seguro, sempre equilibrado, sem pre forte. Lainey sabia que ele reprimira a própria raiva a fim de ajudá-la, até mesmo usando a necessidade que a neta tinha dele como uma muleta para suportar os dias angustiantes que seguiram o do acidente, mas ela nunca o vira desmoronar e chorar antes. Quando o avô começou a se acalmar, Lainey agachou-se novamente sobre os calcanhares e descansou a cabeça nas pernas dele, como costumava fazer no passado. Erguendo uma das mãos, Hugh acariciou-lhe os cabelos, mas desta vez não havia o elemento mágico calmante no toque.

— Quanto? — sussurrou ela.

Seu estômago se contraiu ao ouvir a quantia mur murada por Hugh. Mesmo com seu emprego, não ha via como conseguir juntar o valor que ele acabara de mencionar.

— Minha sorte virou. Honestamente, eu estava ga nhando e então...

— Sim, eu sei — ela o interrompeu, incapaz de su portar ouvir seu avô tentando justificar suas ações nova mente. — Vovô, isso precisa parar. Você não pode con tinuar com a esperança de ganhar no jogo para pagar Lee. Prometa-me que vai parar agora. Encontraremos um meio de pagá-lo, de fazer com que nossa vida volte, ao normal. Talvez eu possa receber um adiantamento do meu salário ou algo assim.

Ela falou aquelas palavras tranqüilizantes com difi culdade. Como poderia conseguir um adiantamento do salário se tinha deixado seu emprego? Encontrar um outro emprego seria quase impossível depois que a no tícia do que havia feito se espalhasse.

— Você poderia fazer isso? É muito dinheiro. — dis se Hugh num sussurro fraco.

— Posso pedir, certo? E, depois, nós vamos procurar ajuda, ajuda verdadeira, para que você supere o vício.

Um outro pensamento lhe ocorreu. Como seu avô conseguira aquele último empréstimo de Lee Ling?

Lee tinha deixado muito claro que Hugh não teria mais crédito sem garantia. Da maneira que Hugh vinha jo gando, não possuía meios de garantir nada, e já tinha dado o carro para saldar parte da dívida. Um nó de ten são se formou no peito de Lainey, tornando sua respira ção dificultada. Precisava perguntar a ele.

— Vovô? O que você fez para que Lee concordas se em lhe emprestar o dinheiro? Pensei que ele tivesse dito "nada mais de crédito" até que a última dívida fos se saldada.

— É isso o que ele faz, não é? Empresta dinheiro? — respondeu o avô, recusando-se a encontrar-lhe os olhos, mas ela podia dizer, pelo tremor dos lábios dele, que havia mais coisas ali.

— O que ele exigiu como garantia desta vez? As palavras, quando vieram, não foram menos cho cantes do que Lainey tinha esperado.

— A casa, Lainey. Assinei a escritura da casa para ele.

A casa? Ele assinara a única coisa de valor que lhes restava? A casa que havia construído com sua esposa, a casa na qual o pai de Lainey crescera? Ela olhou para o avô, incapaz de falar.

Quando tinha chegado lá hoje, ficara chocada ao ver que o avô parecia ter envelhecido muito durante o fim de semana, mas o olhar no rosto dele agora a deixou muito preocupada. O estresse estava causando impacto na saúde de Hugh, ele até mesmo já havia emagrecido. Ela não podia perdê-lo.

Enquanto estudava as feições cansadas de seu ama do avô, Lainey tomou uma decisão, faria qualquer coi sa que fosse necessária para tirar aquela preocupação do rosto dele e acertar as coisas novamente. Hugh era tudo que lhe restava e, em memória aos seus pais, era seu dever cuidar dele. Devia isso ao avô.

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Adam registrou vagamente a batida que soou à porta. Presumiu que fosse a assistente temporária enviada por uma agência de empregos, e terminou a página do rela tório que estava lendo antes de levantar a cabeça.

Lainey.

Vê-la ali foi como um golpe no estômago. Do minu to em que ela havia deixado seu escritório no dia ante rior, não saía de seus pensamentos e era pessoalmente responsável por seu desconforto físico quando não con seguia tirá-la da mente.

Estivera prestes a ir atrás dela quando o departamen to de contratos lhe enviara um e-mail urgente, avisando de um outro golpe iminente da Corporação Tremont em um negócio que ele esperava fechar em Melbourne no próximo fim de semana. Agora, precisava ir lá pesso almente e assegurar a seus clientes que as Empresas Palmer não somente cobririam a oferta de Tremont, mas melhorariam o negócio com benefícios adicionais. Tinha de descobrir quem estava dando informações a Tremont e demitir essas pessoas. Desta vez, sabia que não podia ter sido Lainey... independentemente dos motivos financeiros que estivessem por trás do envol vimento dela com Ling.

A interrupção e o tempo subseqüente necessário para cuidar da papelada em relação ao assunto significara que Adam ainda não tivera tempo de procurar Lainey, sendo preciso adiar a iniciativa, por maior que fosse seu desejo carnal.

Ela estava usando um daqueles conjuntos formais e desalinhados novamente, mas pelo menos não colocara as lentes de contato. Ele achou que tinha deixado claro que não queria mais que Lainey se escondesse. Uma onda de raiva o percorreu, cancelando as palavras que haviam começado a se formar nos seus lábios... o pedi do de desculpas que prometera a si mesmo lhe dar se a visse de novo. _"Se a visse", _não, corrigiu-se, _"quando" _a visse de novo. Adam não estava acostumado a perder, especialmente não mulheres que o atraíam tanto quanto Lainey Delacorte.

Então, o que ela queria? perguntou-se. E não preci sou esperar muito para descobrir.

— Eu fui precipitada ontem — começou Lainey e parou, como se as palavras estivessem na ponta da lín gua, mas não conseguisse pronunciá-las.

Adam a estudou por um momento e sentiu uma onda de orgulho ao perceber que pequenas marcas averme lhadas ainda estavam no pescoço de Lainey. Ele a mar cara, mas ela também o marcara. Seus ombros ainda continham as marcas deixadas pelas unhas dela, e por dentro Adam ainda a desejava como jamais havia dese jado uma outra mulher.

— Precipitada? — comentou ele, esperando pela continuação.

— Eu provavelmente estava muito exausta ou algo assim. Nunca deveria ter deixado você ou meu empre go daquela maneira. Eu... — ela hesitou, movimentando-se desconfortavelmente. — Eu gostaria que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes.

Adam deixou os olhos percorrerem o rosto dela, en tão lhe encontrou os olhos.

— Antes do fim de semana ou antes de você pedir demissão? — perguntou ele friamente.

Ela encolheu-se de leve com as palavras.

— O que você prefere? — questionou, a voz rouca de nervoso.

O som mexeu com os sentidos de Adam. Lainey ha via falado assim quando lhe suplicara para tomá-la da última vez em que tinham feito amor. Ele hesitou antes de responder, enquanto tentava controlar a onda pode rosa de desejo que ameaçava consumi-lo. Manteria su premacia naquilo, como fazia em todas as suas nego ciações.

— Eu prefiro você nua em minha cama — murmurou ele, a voz baixa e imbuída de sedução suficiente para assegurá-la de que, não importava com que freqüência ela fugisse, ele sabia que voltaria para mais.

A respiração ofegante de Lainey foi um claro sinal, e Adam observou quando um rubor subiu do pescoço para as faces dela, fazendo os lindos olhos verdes brilharem.

— É isso que será necessário para manter meu em prego?

Ela não quebrou o contato visual, e por isso, Adam a aplaudiu em silêncio.

— Não necessariamente — replicou ele com um sorri so irônico. — Pense nisso como um benefício adicional.

Adam abriu a primeira gaveta da mesa e removeu a carteira de couro que continha seu talão de cheques. Abrindo-a casualmente, pegou sua caneta banhada a ouro de cima da mesa. Preencheu o cheque, rasgou-o do talão e endireitou o corpo, estendendo-lhe a folha.

— Acredito que isto é o que lhe devo pelo fim de se mana, conforme o combinado — disse Adam com uma ênfase sutil nas duas últimas palavras.

Quando Lainey estendeu o braço para aceitar o che que, ele a deixou pegar, mas tirou a folha de seus dedos e a rasgou. Em seguida, encarou-a, fazendo-a empalidecer sob seu olhar fixo.

— Estou preparado para dobrar esta quantia nova mente, se você for a Melboume comigo neste fim de semana. Tem um passaporte, não tem?

Quando Lainey assentiu, ele sorriu.

— Ótimo. O que me diz então? O dobro ou nada?

— Sim, irei para Melboume com você. Farei qual quer coisa que for necessária.

A raiva brilhou nos olhos de Lainey antes que ela os abaixasse. Qualquer coisa que fosse necessária... as possibilidades eram infinitas. Uma onda de inquietação se infiltrou na sensação de vitória de Adam... decepção porque, por dinheiro, ela estava preparada para aceitar suas exigências? Mas qual seria a extensão do proble ma financeiro de Lainey para que se sujeitasse a isso? Ela não iria lhe contar.

Ele escreveu o novo valor numa outra folha do ta lão, assinou e entregou-lhe. Lainey pegou o cheque cuidadosamente, nem sequer olhando para a soma, e guardou-o no bolso de seu blazer como se não pudesse admitir ter concordado com o pedido.

Ela sempre lhe parecera muito orgulhosa, mas tal orgulho perdera definitivamente a importância diante de uma grande necessidade de dinheiro. O que o fez lembrar-se de uma coisa.

— Somente para que não haja mal-entendidos. Eu quero direitos exclusivos. Entendido?

— Direitos? — Lainey pareceu confusa.

— Você é minha até que eu diga o contrário. Não vou tolerar que saia com mais ninguém.

— E posso exigir a mesma exclusividade? — per guntou ela, erguendo o queixo de leve em desafio.

— Oh, acho que você não terá competição. —Adam contornou a mesa e parou diante dela. Então, estendeu uma das mãos e soltou a fivela que prendia os cabelos de Lainey, seus dedos entrelaçando-se ali, antes que ele lhe segurasse a nuca com firmeza. — Enquanto eu for incapaz de resistir a fazer isso toda vez que a vejo.

Ele inclinou-se e beijou-a, mordiscando-lhe de leve o lábio inferior antes de inserir a língua e aprofundar o beijo. Um tremor abalou o corpo de Lainey, enfra quecendo a postura estoica que lutava para manter. As mãos delicadas foram para o peito dele e se fecharam sobre o algodão da camisa.

Adam a desejava desesperadamente. Mas não ali, não agora. Mas e no fim de semana? Oh, sim, este seria espetacular e, esperava, conseguiria saciar-se com ela e acabar de uma vez por todas com esse desejo constante por Lainey Delacorte.

Ele a afastou de si, satisfeito ao ver os lábios dela inchados e molhados de seus beijos. Assim como os olhos verdes escurecidos, que atestavam que Lainey ti nha sido afetada por ele.

— Deixei um material para ser digitado em sua mesa — instruiu Adam, indo se sentar atrás da pró pria mesa quando Lainey se virou para partir. Movi mentou-se na cadeira para aliviar o desconforto em seu sexo. — E, Lainey?

Ela parou e se virou para encará-lo.

— Sim? Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Nem mesmo ela podia conter a amargura por ter sido totalmente manipulada.

— Se você não der fim neste conjunto e nas outras roupas como esta, irei pessoalmente à sua casa e as queimarei. Não me deixe vê-la usando nada desse tipo na minha frente de novo.

Lainey terminou de arrumar a mala e fechou o zíper. Adam dissera que um carro iria apanhá-la por volta das 5h da tarde. O vôo para Melbourne saía de Auckland logo depois das 7h30, e, com a diferença de horário entre os dois países, chegariam ao aeroporto de Mel bourne por volta das 9hl5 da manhã, horário local. Ele tinha um dia cheio de reuniões pela frente, durante as quais deixara claro que queria que ela tomasse anota ções completas sobre tudo que fosse discutido.

Seu avô não havia ficado nada satisfeito com aque la segunda viagem de fim de semana, mas Lainey não precisara relembrá-lo do motivo pelo qual estava fa zendo hora extra.

Durante aquela semana, suas horas de trabalho haviam sido longas e exaustivas, fazendo-a chegar em casa no fim do dia não querendo nada além de uma refeição quente e sua cama. Felizmente, Adam não exigira que ela fizesse nada mais do que trabalhar no escritório. O comentário sobre querê-la nua na cama não tinha se tornado realida de, e, quando cada dia se aproximava do fim, Lainey fi cava rígida de tensão, imaginando se aquela seria a noite em que Adam exigiria sua companhia. Na quinta-feira à noite, quando deixara o escritório, a tensão entre os dois estava como um pavio prestes a detonar uma bomba.

Na noite anterior, Lainey fora ao cassino a fim de pagar a Lee Ling o valor do cheque que Adam lhe dera. Os olhos escuros de Lee haviam brilhado ao ver o dinheiro, e ele a olhara e repetira sua oferta anterior de congelar os juros cumulativos da dívida, se ela voltasse a trabalhar para ele.

A pele de Lainey ainda se arrepiava com o pensamento. Sabia onde a idéia de trabalho de Lee acabaria no final. Apesar de ter agido inicialmente como sua companheira, sempre estivera preocupada de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele a pressionaria para que fizesse algo a mais.

Estranho como a idéia de fazer a mesma coisa com Adam não a preenchia com o mesmo medo e repulsa. De qualquer forma, estava ciente de que era a mesma coisa. Sabia que seus sonhos ingênuos do último fim de semana, de que ela e Adam poderiam se tornar mais do que chefe e assistente pessoal, mais do que homem e amante, não eram realistas, mas uma pequena parte de seu coração ainda se agarrava à esperança de que talvez, apenas talvez, as coisas entre eles pudessem mudar.

Ela meneou a cabeça e suspirou. Aquilo era tão im provável de acontecer quanto era improvável que seu avô superasse o vício no jogo magicamente.

Uma buzina de carro soou na rua. Lainey pegou sua mala e foi para a porta da frente, parando à porta do quarto de seu avô por ura momento. Abriu a mão sobre a superfície pintada, como se pudesse produzir algum tipo de magia que o mantivesse seguro em casa e longe da tentação do cassino durante os próximos três dias, até seu retorno.

Fechando a mão, bateu levemente à porta antes de abri-la e enfiar a cabeça dentro.

— Estou indo agora, vovô. Cuide-se, por favor. Es tarei de volta no domingo, mas bem tarde, portanto, não me espere acordado, certo?

Ao ouvir o murmúrio em resposta, Lainey fechou a porta novamente, pegou sua mala, saiu de casa e se dirigiu ao carro que a aguardava. Enquanto seguia no caminho, os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram.

Adam estava parado atrás do veículo, a tampa do porta-malas já aberta. Deu alguns passos à frente para pegar-lhe a mala e colocou-a ao lado da sua, no porta-malas.

— Eu pensei que você fosse enviar um táxi — dis se Lainey, quando ambos estavam acomodados na bri lhante BMW.

— Mudança de planos.

Lainey o observou pelo canto do olho enquanto ele punha o carro em movimento. Estar sentada tão perto dele, naquele espaço fechado e pequeno, era perturbador. Desde que Adam a beijara na terça-fei ra, nunca mais a tocara, e ela começara a se pergun tar quais eram suas expectativas para aquele fim de semana.

Os cabelos dele ainda estavam úmidos do banho, e o aroma sutil da colônia masculina provocava-lhe ás nari nas. Lainey tentou amortecer a onda de excitação que a percorreu enquanto observava as mãos másculas ao vo lante... tentou reprimir a imagem que se formou em sua cabeça... daquelas mãos em seu corpo, acariciando-a.

Um pequeno som saiu de seus lábios. Adam virou a cabeça para fitá-la.

— Você está bem?

— Estou... Sim, estou bem.

Ele assentiu brevemente e voltou a se concentrar na estrada à frente. O trajeto para o aeroporto foi rápido, e logo eles estavam fazendo o check-in no balcão e se dirigindo ao saguão especial para passageiros de pri meira classe.

Lainey sentou-se com uma xícara de chá e um pão doce de amora, enquanto Adam cuidava de documenta ções e deixava seu café esfriando na xícara.

Ela movimentou-se de maneira irrequieta. Não su portava ficar ali sem fazer nada. Toda aquela espera a deixava nervosa, dando-lhe tempo demais para pensar. Tempo demais para recordar.

Em pouco mais de uma semana, sua vida tinha mu dado de maneira irrevogável e, em meio a tudo isso, ela fora uma peça de jogo, uma vítima inocente das ma nipulações de terceiros. E detestava isso. Aquela sen sação de impotência, de ser carregada pela corrente... não era ao que estava acostumada, e determinou-se a pôr sua vida em ordem .assim que a dívida de seu avô fosse paga.

Olhou para Adam, lindo e imaculado, mesmo àquela hora da manhã, e suspirou internamente. Não poderia continuar trabalhando para ele uma vez que aquilo acabasse. De forma alguma. Antes, pelo menos, poderia ter acreditado que ele tinha algum respeito por ela. Lainey havia se vendido sem protesto, para que Adam a usasse como desejasse. Do ponto de vista de Adam, ela não passava de uma mulher avarenta, ansiosa para agarrar a melhor chance que surgisse. Lainey sabia que ele suspeitava que ela tivesse dívidas de jogo e, verdade fosse dita, realmente as tinha. Mas jamais poderia lhe contar que a dívida não era sua.

Depois de retornar de Russel, Lainey sugerira a Hugh que tentasse pedir um empréstimo pessoal no banco, mas ele não ouvira isso. Havia se tornado paranóico, com medo de que o estúdio de televisão descobrisse sobre seu vício no jogo. Hugh queria que as pessoas continuassem acreditando que ele estava no controle, e que as perdas financeiras não tinham surtido efeito em seu estilo de vida... mas ninguém queria se associar a um perdedor. Se alguém descobrisse que ele não jogava apenas por diversão, como sempre alegara, mas que, na verdade, era um apostador perdulário, o estúdio não pensaria duas vezes antes de dispensá-lo do seriado em comemoração ao aniversário, que estava planejado.

A vergonha pessoal seria insuportável para ele. Pre cisava se agarrar à sua reputação como o guru de jardinagem mais amado da Nova Zelândia. Não estava preparado para perder o respeito do povo.

O que mais preocupava Lainey era que Hugh ainda se recusava a aceitar que era viciado no jogo. Ela sabia que até que ele reconhecesse aquela verdade, nunca pe diria ou aceitaria a ajuda de que necessitava para largar o vício e voltar a ter uma vida normal.

O que levava Lainey de volta aonde estava agora. Deu uma olhada para Adam, que fez uma careta ao to mar um gole do seu café frio.

— Vou buscar outro para você — disse ela.

Ele olhou para cima, e Lainey viu os olhos de Adam focarem-se em seu rosto, como se ele de repente tivesse lembrado de que ela estava ali, no aeroporto, em sua companhia.

— Obrigado — respondeu Adam, imediatamente voltando a atenção para os papéis em suas mãos.

E simplesmente ignorando-a, ela percebeu enquanto ia buscar um café fresco. Não era mais do que um inte resse passageiro para Adam. Como uma criança numa loja de doces que via alguma coisa que queria e não sossegava até que conseguisse.

Bem no fundo, Lainey sabia que tinha sido uma par ceira bem-disposta naquilo. Quem não seria, tentou ra cionalizar, quando ele era tão magnífico? O rosto era uma fotografia simétrica, desde a pequena covinha no queixo até as maçãs salientes da face e as linhas retas das sobrancelhas. Lembrava-se de ter lido em algum lugar que pessoas freqüentemente eram atraídas por rostos simétricos. Bem, os autores do artigo com certe za tinham pensado em homens como Adam Palmer em suas estatísticas.

E, adicionado ao pacote, havia a mente ágil, o ar de indiferença e a aura de poder e saúde que o acompanha vam para todos os lugares. Sim, uma mulher podia ser perdoada por se apaixonar por um homem como ele.

Tanto na cama quanto fora dela.

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

A mão de Lainey tremeu enquanto ela servia o café do bule, o movimento fazendo o líquido quente espirrar na sua pele e no pires. Sem demora, pôs a xícara sobre a mesa e pegou papel toalha para limpar a mão, e, auto maticamente, apanhou outra xícara.

Oh, não, de jeito nenhum. Não era tão tola de acre ditar que estava apaixonada por Adam Palmer. Desejo físico, com certeza, mas amor? Amor vinha de mentes semelhantes, interesses semelhantes. Uma forte cone xão entre dois indivíduos que os transformava em um único ser.

A única conexão deles era o desejo físico e o que Adam estava preparado para pagar a fim de saciar tal desejo. E somente pelo tempo durante o qual ela o satisfizesse.

Lainey imaginou que tipo de mulher Adam amaria um dia, com quem formaria uma família, e surpreen deu-se com a onda de inveja que envolveu seu coração. Queria ser aquela mulher. Queria isso com uma necessidade desesperadora, que superava qualquer coisa que já tinha desejado na vida. Mesmo enquanto se permi tia sonhar como seria a sensação de ser acordada por ele todos os dias, segura em seu amor, tentava evitar a idéia. A possibilidade de que isso acontecesse era quase tão improvável quanto abrir os braços e voar do centro da ponte de Auckland.

Não, precisava se contentar com o que tinha com ele, juntar todas as memórias do elo físico entre os dois e trancá-las num lugar seguro da mente. Porque isso era tudo o que sempre teria.

Caminhou de volta até Adam, tomando cuidado para não derramar café desta vez. Ele olhou para cima quan do ela colocou a xícara e o pires na sua frente.

— Obrigado.

— De nada.

Adam inclinou-se para pegar a xícara, mas _em vez _disso parou e segurou-lhe o pulso, virando-lhe a mão para estudar o dano.

— O que houve?

— Oh, nada. — Lainey ignorou as pequenas manchas vermelhas na pele e tentou liberar sua _m__ã__o _do toque.

— Sua mão está queimada. Você a colocou debaixo da água fria?

— Não, é claro que não. Não é nada sério. Ainda segurando-a, ele olhou para cima.

— Espero que você cuide melhor de si mesma.

— Preocupado que eu danifique a mercadoria? — Lainey respondeu sem pensar.

As sobrancelhas de Adam se uniram numa expressão zangada.

— Não faça isso.

— Não fazer o quê?

Tudo em que podia pensar era a textura dos dedos dele enquanto se curvavam ao redor de seu pulso. Adam era capaz de sentir a pulsação acelerada sob seu toque? Podia sentir as ondas de calor que pareciam emanar do contato de pele com pele, subindo pelos braços de Lainey e se espalhando pelo resto do cor po, despertando os sentidos que somente Adam podia satisfazer.

— Não menospreze a si mesma dessa forma. Am bos sabemos que você fez uma escolha para estar aqui comigo, e está sendo muito bem recompensada por tal escolha.

Oh, sim, muito bem recompensada realmente. O lembrete dele, levando toda a questão de volta ao di nheiro, deu a Lainey a armadura de que precisava para colocar os pensamentos loucos sob controle.

Até o momento em que Adam lhe virou o pulso e le vou-o aos lábios, tocando a pele delicada alinhada com veias azuis numa carícia que a abalou até o âmago.

Quando ele a soltou, ela estava tremendo.

— Vou pôr a mão debaixo da água fria — murmurou ela com fraqueza.

Sentiu os olhos de Adam fixos em seu traseiro du rante todo o trajeto ao longo do saguão até o toalete fe minino, como se uma linha invisível os unisse. O alívio a tomou quando entrou no banheiro e a porta de vaivém se fechou. Enquanto deixava a água fria da torneira cor rer sobre sua pele queimada, começou a se perguntar como iria conseguir passar aquele fim de semana sem demonstrar nenhum de seus sentimentos verdadeiros por Adam Palmer. Porque não tinha dúvidas de que ele a dispensaria com a mesma rapidez que se descartava um jornal com notícias velhas, se tivesse alguma idéia de que sua assistente pessoal se apaixonara por ele.

Eles foram recebidos no aeroporto de Melbourne por uma limusine com chofer, a qual os levou em direção ao centro da cidade com luxo e eficiência. No momento em que o chofer parou sob o pórtico do hotel, um por teiro uniformizado abriu a porta do carro e chamou ou tro funcionário para coletar a bagagem. Adam segurou no cotovelo de Lainey e a conduziu para dentro.

— Vamos ver se nossa suíte está pronta. Temos al gum tempo antes de nossa primeira reunião hoje, e que ro repassar algumas coisas com você antecipadamente.

Lainey jamais esqueceria sua primeira visão do sa guão do hotel. Uma fonte de água em mármore brilhan te dominava a entrada com escadarias idênticas em es piral de cada lado, formando o número oito e levando para mais duas fontes de água em patamares diferentes. Luzes cintilavam dos candelabros de cristal pendurados do teto em glorioso esplendor, e imensos espelhos com molduras em ouro alinhavam as paredes. Era como pi sar em outro mundo.

E foi exatamente isso que Lainey decidiu fazer pelo fim de semana. Fingir que aquele era outro mundo... um mundo no qual ela e Adam eram um casal, juntos porque queriam estar e não por causa de qualquer in fluência externa.

No instante em que entraram na suíte, o mundo dela se tornou completo. A rica vista do rio Yarra e da cida de de Melbourne reforçou a sensação quase de fantasia que a envolvera no saguão abaixo, e no momento, des cansar era a última coisa em sua mente. Agora, tudo que queria era virar-se nos braços do homem que a ti nha seguido para dentro do quarto e lhe mostrar, com ações, uma vez que não poderia fazer isso com pala vras, como se sentia em relação a ele. Roubar uma fatia da sensação de "para sempre" e arquivá-la na memória para a época em que teria de sair de sua vida.

Um dos criados chegou com a bagagem deles ime diatamente em seguida, e Lainey deixou Adam lidar com o homem enquanto inspecionava o resto da suíte. Quase perdeu o fôlego quando entrou no banheiro da suíte principal.

Azulejos de mármore, da cor de ouro antigo, alinha vam chão e paredes, e mesmo ali havia candelabros ilu minando o cômodo. Uma banheira espaçosa para duas pessoas tornou sua imaginação altamente fértil. Desde . o tempo deles na piscina e no chuveiro ao lado da piscina no último fim de semana, Lainey mal podia pen sar em água sem reviver as sensações ao mesmo tempo boas e ruins que o toque de Adam evocava. De súbito, estava muito consciente do roçar da pele i nua no alto de suas coxas. Pele exposta pelas meias presas por ligas, que havia decidido usar sob o conjunto social bem cortado. Um conjunto sexy e sofisticado, que não possuía a menor semelhança com as roupas que vestira no começo da semana.

Ela apoiou as mãos na extremidade das pias duplas e se olhou no espelho. Suas faces estavam coradas, e os olhos brilhavam com desejo. Certamente não a aparência da assistente competente que Adam espe rava para acompanhá-lo na série de reuniões agenda das para hoje. Um movimento à porta a fez olhar para cima.

Adam estava parado ali. Eles se entreolharam pelo espelho. Verde esmeralda conectando-se com azul safira. Então, em instantes, ele estava bem atrás dela, as mãos másculas em seus quadris. Os dedos queimavam através do tecido da saia, e Lainey os sentiu apertando sua pele. Adam baixou a cabeça para a curva exposta de seu pescoço e mordiscou de leve.

— Sim. — Ela gemeu, o som um eco primitivo sain do do fundo de sua alma.

Ele inclinou-se e mordiscou-a novamente, as mãos deslizando para os quadris de Lainey agora, e para a bainha da saia que batia na altura dos joelhos. Ela o ouviu inalar profundamente enquanto subia sua saia, expondo o topo das meias e a minúscula calcinha que Lainey usava. Observou-o no espelho, sentindo-se qua se como um _voyeur, _como se não fosse seu corpo e sim suas pernas que ele estivesse tocando.

A mão alisou a parte superior de suas coxas, enquan to a outra subiu mais o tecido da saia até as costas dela.

Dedos hábeis trilharam gentilmente ao longo da pele de Lainey, sobre as nádegas, sobre a renda que leva va ao centro feminino de seu corpo. Posicionado atrás dela, Adam segurou-lhe o sexo, os dedos massageando o ponto sensível através da calcinha, fazendo-a tremer em resposta.

Ele continuou massageando-a repetidamente, e com cada toque, Lainey pressionava as nádegas contra o corpo sólido, contra a extensão rígida da excitação masculina. A tensão se construiu em seu interior, causando-lhe onda após onda de prazer crescente, levan do-a cada vez para mais perto, e, mesmo assim, não perto o bastante.

Adam deslizou os dedos para baixo da lingerie, roçando-lhe o clitóris e enlouquecendo-a de prazer antes de segurar a extremidade da calcinha e descer a peça por seus quadris.

Ele soltou-lhe a saia e ela viu a mão de Adam ir para o cinto, abrir a fivela, então descer o zíper e deixar a calça cair no chão, livrando-se da cueca em seguida.

Lainey sentiu a extensão rígida contra seu corpo, sentiu-o tremer quando a ponta aveludada do sexo vi ril acariciou-lhe as nádegas. Sentiu-o se encaixar entre suas pernas, aproximando-se da parte que ela ansiava para que ele possuísse.

— Oh, Deus. —Adam gemeu, afastando-se. — Pro teção. Não se mova. Nem um centímetro.

Ela observou pelo espelho enquanto ele acabava de remover a calça e saia do quarto. Seu corpo estava tremendo de desejo, com a necessidade de ser tomada por ele, preenchida por ele. Olhou-se no espelho e fi cou chocada com a expressão devassa refletida em sua imagem.

E então, graças a Deus, Adam estava de volta. Ele descansou uma das mãos no quadril, segurando a saia no punho fechado enquanto deslizava a extensão rí gida entre suas pernas. Lainey estava grata pelos sal tos altos de seus sapatos, uma vez que a deixavam um pouco mais alta, proporcionando maior acesso a Adam.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, lutando con tra o som que pareceu começar na boca de seu estô mago quando ele a penetrou devagar e deliciosamente, até preenchê-la por completo. Prendendo os braços ao redor da pelve dela, Adam inclinou-a em direção a si, a mão indo para o centro do corpo deleitoso, roçando-lhe os pelos pubianos e procurando a pele saliente escon dida ali.

Ele retirou-se e a penetrou novamente. Os olhos de Lainey foram encontrar os de Adam no espelho, preci sando de uma conexão que ia além da dos corpos ar dentes, além do absoluto desejo físico que a consumia. As investidas de Adam começaram devagar, atormentando-a, enquanto ele roçava, repetidas vezes, o mem bro viril no ponto interno profundo que prometia um prazer delirante.

Então, o ritmo aumentou, de maneira quase frenéti ca, e subitamente Lainey não pôde mais se conter, explodindo num orgasmo tão intenso e tão fabuloso que lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, enquanto onda após onda de prazer a consumia. Pulsava contra ele, o corpo descontrolado, enquanto o braço de Adam a circulava com mais força quando ele liberou o próprio clímax dentro de seu corpo.

Pareceu levar uma eternidade antes que o coração de Lainey voltasse a bater num ritmo normal e suas pernas parassem de tremer. Adam estava inclina do sobre ela, a respiração quente e ofegante contra sua nuca, o membro ainda em seu interior. Lainey comprimiu os músculos internos e sentiu a resposta imediata do sexo masculino antes que ele saísse de dentro dela. Adam descartou o preservativo enquan to ela endireitava o corpo e abaixava a saia sobre os quadris.

Além do rubor de satisfação que coloriu pescoço e faces de Lainey, e do leve borrão do rímeu sob os olhos, ninguém poderia adivinhar a experiência fenomenal que ela vivenciara apenas minutos atrás. Ninguém, exceto o homem se lavando ao seu lado... e ele nem mes mo podia começar a imaginar como ela se sentia a seu respeito, sobre fazer amor com ele.

— E melhor repassarmos aquelas anotações — dis se Adam, enquanto se enxugava e vestia as roupas... transformando-se do amante ardente no homem frio de negócios diante dos olhos de Lainey.

E simplesmente assim, a mágica desapareceu. Estra çalhada em um milhão de pedaços.

Adam saiu do banheiro sem sequer um toque casu al para reconhecer o que eles tinham acabado de com partilhar. Lainey verificou sua saia no espelho, grata pelo tecido não ser do tipo que amassava facilmente. Uma calcinha limpa e tudo voltaria ao normal. Mas sa bia em seu coração que seria necessário muito mais do que uma calcinha limpa para que sua vida voltasse ao normal.

Forçou a si mesma a parar de pensar sobre como o ato de amor deles mexia com suas emoções e sobre como a esperança morria cada vez que Adam partia ao final de um ato de amor. Ela retocou a maquiagem e juntou-se a ele na saleta de estar da suíte, apresentando-se como a mulher que Adam esperava.

Profissional, como sempre.

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Adam observou Lainey do outro lado da sala VIP de jo gos, sentada com um grupo da empresa com a qual eles haviam feito reuniões na maior parte do dia anterior e daquele dia, e tentou sufocar a onda de calor que se ins talou em seu baixo ventre. Acreditara que seria capaz de saciar-se com ela naquele fim de semana, e tentara. Mas não tinha nem de perto sido o bastante. Cada gosto apenas aumentava seu apetite por mais.

O vestido verde-azulado que Lainey usava fazia os olhos verdes brilharem, e Adam lutou contra uma onda de ciúme quando ela se inclinou para mais perto do diretor executivo da empresa de importação sediada em Melbourne, com quem eles estavam negociando, e falou alguma coisa no ouvido dele de modo conspiratório. O ciúme foi rapidamente substituído por uma emoção muito mais primitiva, no momento em que os olhos do homem mais velho baixaram para o decote do vestido de Lainey e permaneceram ali,.

A raiva o assolou. O homem não tinha o direito de olhar para Lainey com desejo.

Subitamente, Adam decidiu que bastava. Bastava de jogos. Não queria mais observar outros homens corte jando sua mulher.

Sua mulher? Oh, aquilo era uma piada. Lainey era somente sua por quanto tempo ele pagasse para tê-la, e, por alguma estranha razão, aquilo o perturbou. De súbito, o pensamento de que algum outro homem pudesse seduzi-la com um cheque ainda maior lhe ocorreu, mas ele rejeitou a idéia. Faria tudo que fosse preciso para mantê-la ao seu lado enquanto ainda a desejasse. Ela era sua _companheira, _e no momento, Adam necessitava de um pouco daquele companheirismo.

Quando retornaram para a suíte do hotel, ele estava ardendo de desejo, sentindo aquela necessidade incontrolável de possuir... precisando estampar sua marca no corpo dela, assim como na mente. Torná-la irrevogavelmente sua. E quando, ao levá-la a outro orgasmo explosivo, Lainey gritou seu amor por ele, Adam sentiu algo que jamais tinha experimentado antes. Ela era sua. Total e completamente.

Mais tarde, muito mais tarde, com Lainey dormindo aconchegada contra seu corpo, Adam olhava para o teto do quarto de hotel, tentando juntar as peças que formavam o enigma da mulher que, em poucos dias, lhe dera mais prazer do que qualquer de suas amantes anteriores.

A exclamação de amor descontrolada de Lainey ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos, enviando um arrepio ao longo de sua coluna. Amor. O que ele sabia sobre amor? E o quanto tal declaração poderia ser realista, considerando os diversos dólares que envolviam a relação de ambos? Lainey achava que ele esperava isso dela? Que ficaria satisfeito com uma declaração falsa?

Pensou sobre sua experiência de amor em relação à sua família e em sua própria crença de que amor vi nha com expectativas e responsabilidades a cumprir. Expectativas e responsabilidades a que tentava cor responder e cumprir todos os dias de sua vida. Como o gêmeo que sobrevivera, Adam sempre sentira que precisava compensar os pais pelo fato de não terem os dois filhos. Complicações no útero no final da gravidez fizeram com que Adam roubasse os nutrientes vitais de seu gêmeo, deixando seu irmão fraco e pequeno quan do eles haviam nascido. Então, um vírus se instalara na unidade neonatal do hospital e, estando ainda mui to fraco, seu irmão não resistira e falecera comi apenas cinco dias de idade.

Realisticamente, Adam sabia que não poderia se cul par pela morte do irmão gêmeo, mas, no fundo, sempre acreditara que seus pais tinham merecido mais do que somente ele. Adam nunca sentira que bastava para os pais como filho, ciente de que a perda do irmão tive ra um impacto negativo no seu relacionamento com os pais.

Seus pais tinham vivido e trabalhado juntos durante todo o casamento. Entretanto, Adam sabia, sentia, que alguma coisa estava faltando na vida de ambos.

Durante toda a sua vida, lutara por excelência, para ser duas vezes melhor do que qualquer outro homem. Havia competido ferozmente com seu primo, Brent, na escola particular para a qual o pai dele os enviara, onde ambos tinham se formado. Se Brent lançava um desa fio, armando um plano arriscado para testar a masculinidade deles, Adam sempre vasculhava o cérebro para elaborar um plano ainda melhor. O amigo deles, Draco Sandrelli, costumava rir das invenções dos primos, an tes de segui-los nos esquemas bolados.

Adam tivera pouco tempo para relacionamentos com outras pessoas que não seus melhores amigos e seus pais. Tinha pouca inclinação para aprofundar relaciona mentos, mantendo-os sempre superficiais. Entretanto, |sabia que alguma coisa estava faltando em uma parte vital de sua vida. Algo que agora havia descoberto nos traços carinhosos de Lainey, na total aceitação dela da necessidade física que sentiam um pelo outro.

Lainey se mexeu, a respiração um sussurro suave contra o peito dele, os cabelos como seda sobre sua ele. Adam apertou os braços ao redor da cintura delga da, segurando-a com força, como se, de alguma manei ra, pudesse fundir os dois corpos e torná-los um único ser para sempre. Lainey era como uma droga para ele. Quanto mais provava dela, mais Adam a queria. E mais ela dava. Generosamente.

Ainda assim, Lainey não pedia nada em retorno. Aquele final de semana havia lhe dado a oportunidade de ter o talão de cheques de Adam à disposição, mas, para a surpresa dele, ela não parecera nem um pouco interessada em gastar seu dinheiro. Contudo, Adam ra cionalizou, se Lainey precisava de dinheiro para pagar uma dívida, fazer compras não poderia ser sua priori dade.

Questões giravam em sua mente. Lembrou-se de quando lhe dissera que eles iriam ao cassino aquela noite, esperando que Lainey mostrasse grande entu siasmo pela noite que viria. Em vez disso, ela estivera quase nervosa quando entraram na sala VIP de jogos, não mostrando nem mesmo a menor vontade de jogar nas mesas.

Certamente, não o comportamento de uma joga dora ávida... a menos que, é claro, a dívida com Ling fosse tão grande que ela não ousaria arriscar perder mais. De qualquer forma, a conduta de Lainey fora oposta ao que ele havia esperado. Tendo a chance de jogar com um dinheiro que nem mesmo era seu, sem risco pessoal, ela não teria agarrado a oportunidade de ganhar no jogo? Afinal de contas, tinha aceitado seu cheque sem hesitação outro dia no escritório, e Adam notara que o cheque tinha sido descontado prontamente.

Alguma coisa não se encaixava naquele quebra-cabeca, e o fato de não poder entender o irritava. Porém no momento em que ergueu Lainey para tomar mais uma vez o que ela lhe dava tão generosamente, prometeu a si mesmo que iria desvendar o enigma, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Lainey tinha voltado de Melbourne havia apenas um mês, entretanto, parecia uma eternidade. Durante as quatro últimas semanas, Adam estava cada vez mais distante. Um homem diferente do amante insaciável que tivera durante duas noites em Melbourne. Eles ha viam tomado um café da manhã tardio no domingo e, depois, visitado a Galeria Nacional de Victoria, antes de retornar ao hotel e apreciar o chá da tarde.

Então, retornaram para a suíte, a fim de terminar de arrumar as malas e se preparar para a viagem de volta ao aeroporto, e, depois, pegarem o vôo noturno, mas tinham acabado juntos na cama novamente, se amando com ardor sobre os lençóis de seda. No final, arrumar as malas havia sido um pouco mais do que jogar tudo lá dentro de modo desorganizado, antes de irem para o saguão, e para fora do hotel, onde a limusine os aguardava.

Durante o vôo para casa, Adam mexera em docu mentações de trabalho e arranjara um carro separado para levá-la em casa assim que eles chegassem e saís sem do aeroporto.

Lainey tinha retornado para casa sentindo-se descar tada como se fosse um par de sapatos velhos. Relegada a um canto escuro até que fosse absolutamente neces sária de novo.

No local de trabalho, Adam vinha sendo estritamente profissional. Nem uma única referência fora feita sobre as intimidades deles, nem sobre sua declaração de amor desenfreada, em meio à paixão da última noite deles em Melbourne.

Lainey quase começou a questionar se havia imaginado a experiência fantástica dos dois juntos, até que Adam lhe perguntou na sexta-feira seguinte se ela estava interessada em fazer horas extras. Lembrando-se que um dos pagamentos dos juros semanais de seu avô estava atrasado, e que haviam recebido um aviso através de um empregado de Lee Ling, Lainey aceitara a oferta de Adam sem negociação, mal registrando a expressão no rosto dele enquanto lhe assinava mais um cheque.

Os fins de semana que passavam juntos tinham se tornado um hábito, com os dois partindo juntos do es critório na sexta-feira à tarde, e com Lainey retornando para jantar com seu avô no domingo à noite.

Durante seu tempo na casa de Adam ou viajando, era tomo se eles fossem duas pessoas completamente dife rentes comparadas à dupla que trabalhava em conjun to no escritório. Sem clientes, sem papelada... apenas Adam e as infinitas horas que desfrutavam juntos.

Agora, conforme a rotina do domingo, Adam a dei xara em casa e, enquanto colocava a chave na fechadura, pela primeira vez, Lainey desejou que seu avô não estivesse em casa. Não suportaria ser objeto da censu ra dele de novo, principalmente quando tinha sido o comportamento de Hugh, suas escolhas que a haviam colocado naquela posição, em primeiro lugar. Se pelo menos ele estivesse preparado para engolir seu orgu lho por cinco minutos e procurasse ajuda para o vício, nenhum dos dois se encontraria na posição em que es tavam agora.

Todavia, a triste verdade era que Hugh Delacorte co locara o orgulho antes de seu lar e de sua neta, e Lainey o amava o bastante para ser tão severa quanto necessário para fazê-lo encarar seus problemas de frente. Na noi te anterior, enquanto nadava nua com Adam na piscina aquecida da casa dele na península Broomfield, ao sul do centro da cidade, ela tomara uma decisão. Estar com Adam havia se tomado tão necessário quanto respirar.

Queria estar com ele, sempre que Adam quisesse sua companhia... mas não podia continuar aceitando seu dinheiro para fazer isso. Claro, sabia que muitos ho mens ricos mantinham amantes dando-lhes presentes caros, roupas, jóias, carros e até mesmo uma casa para que usufruíssem juntos. O que ela estava fazendo não era tecnicamente diferente, exceto que, bem no fundo, onde importava mais, a sensação era de que fazia algo completamente errado. Aceitar o dinheiro de Adam toda sexta-feira a destruía por dentro.

Este último fim de semana com Adam tinha sido di ferente, ou pelo menos ela assim sentira. E o tempo que haviam compartilhado lhe mostrara que era hora de enfrentar Hugh e dizer-lhe que ele teria de procu rar ajuda. A felicidade de Lainey, sua chance de poder tentar construir alguma coisa mais consistente com Adam, dependia disso. Se continuasse aceitando di nheiro do homem que amava, apenas para estar com ele, como poderia ter alguma esperança de conseguir algo mais daquele relacionamento? Mais importante, como seria capaz de convencê-lo de que ela era dele, e somente dele?

Lainey abriu a porta da frente e esperou ouvir a voz do avô. Mas o único cumprimento que recebeu foi o silencio quando ela deixou a mala no quarto e desceu para a sala. A chuva constante do lado de fora eliminava a necessidade de procurá-lo no jardim, então parecia que Hugh saíra.

Sentiu um aperto no coração enquanto pensava se seu avô tinha cumprido a promessa de ficar longe do cassino. Eles estavam ensaiando para o novo seriado de televisão, e ela sabia como aquilo era importante para Hugh. Apenas esperava que fosse importante o bastan te para mantê-lo longe de problemas.

Lainey começou a preparar um jantar leve para os dois. Apenas quando terminou de preparar a salada para . acompanhar os filés de peixe empanados que tirara do freezer, notou a luz da secretária eletrônica piscando.

Apenas uma mensagem, indicada pelo número no mostrador, mas, por alguma razão, ela não teve cora gem de apertar o botão para ouvir. Em vez disso, arrumou a mesa da cozinha para dois, colocou os peixes no forno para assar, e misturou os ingredientes necessários para a sobremesa favorita do avô.

E a luz vermelha da secretária eletrônica continuava piscando insistentemente.

Com um suspiro de frustração, Lainey deixou a so bremesa sobre a pia e apertou o botão para ouvir. Sua pele se arrepiou inteira quando a voz de Lee Ling pre encheu o cômodo:

— Este é um recado para a srta. Delacorte. Consi derando seu fracasso em cumprir com as tarefas com binadas comigo durante as noites, e devido à contínua incapacidade de seu avô de pagar os juros sobre o em préstimo, cujo pagamento em dia também fazia parte de nosso acordo, cheguei à única conclusão possível. Se você não puder pagar o valor integral da dívida até o final do mês, serei forçado a recuperar meu dinheiro através da venda da propriedade de seu avô.

O clique do telefone sendo desligado, seguido pelo sinal de linha ocupada antes que a mensagem acabasse, ecoou na cozinha. Por que seu avô não tinha usado o dinheiro que recebera adiantado de seu novo contrato na televisão para pagar Lee, como dissera que faria? Só havia uma resposta para aquilo, Hugh havia jogado com o dinheiro e perdido.

Lainey sentou-se numa cadeira e enterrou, o rosto das mãos. Sabia que deveria ter observado o avô mais de perto. Ele sempre mostrara pouca preocupação com sua responsabilidade em relação a repagar o dinheiro

que devia a Lee, então por que ela achava que Hugh tinha mudado agora? Pensou nos quatro cheques de Adam que ainda estavam em sua bolsa. Cheques que não queria aceitar... só havia descontado o primeiro deles até agora. Cheques que simbolizavam o abismo entre o que queria e o que, obviamente, agora, nunca poderia ter.

Lainey só se obrigou a se mexer quando ouviu o alarme do forno desligar. Só havia uma coisa que podia fazer, se quisesse salvar sua casa, teria de apelar para Ling mais uma vez... e então, de alguma forma, teria de conseguir o dinheiro necessário para pagar os juros, começando com o pagamento de Adam.

Dinheiro que tinha planejado devolver para ele no dia seguinte no escritório.

Ao ouvir o carro do avô entrar na garagem, ela le vantou-se e apagou o recado na secretária eletrônica. Depois do jantar, iria até o cassino para encontrar Ling, e as coisas _seriam _resolvidas. Se fosse capaz de con vencer Ling a reconsiderar a ameaça de vender a casa de seu avô, eles teriam algum tempo para pensar.

Lainey alisou o vestido vermelho longo que usara da última vez que trabalhara para Ling sobre os quadris antes de aproximar-se dele e colocar uma das mãos em seu ombro. Ele a fitou com um brilho de reconheci mento nos olhos.

Ling removeu-lhe a mão de seu ombro e posicionou-a na curva de seu braço, acariciando-a distraidamente enquanto concluía uma conversa com um grupo de chineses em mandarim fluente. O fato de não entender o idioma não a impediu de entender as risadas que eles compartilharam antes que Ling a conduzisse para longe do grupo. Era óbvio que sabiam por que ela estava lá.

Lainey forçou-se a relaxar e sorrir. O que era difí cil, uma vez que cada nervo de seu corpo gritava num aviso de que ela estava cometendo um erro terrível... que deveria ter contado ao seu avô sobre o telefonema de Ling, e exigido saber o que ele tinha feito com o dinheiro que prometera usar para pagar o homem. Mas era tarde demais agora. Já estava comprometida.

— É bom vê-la de novo, minha querida. — Ling sor riu-lhe, o olhar viajando pelo seu corpo e descansando nos seios.

A pele de Lainey se arrepiou como se ele a tivesse tocado, e ela lutou para suprimir um tremor de repulsa. Esconder a expressão de nojo do rosto foi ainda mais difícil quando enfiou a mão dentro da bolsa prateada e retirou os cheques que Adam lhe dera.

— Suponho que isso baste até que eu possa fazer ou tro pagamento, não? — disse ela. — E não haverá mais conversa sobre vender a casa de meu avô.

Ling olhou para os cheques que ela lhe entregou e afinou os lábios em apreciação, antes de mostrar os dentes num sorriso avarento.

— Por enquanto — concedeu ele. — Vou aceitar es tes cheques com uma condição.

— Qual?

— Que retomemos ao nosso acordo original e que você me acompanhe aqui no cassino todas as noites durante esta semana. Estou esperando algumas pessoas importantes. Elas irão — ele pausou e sorriu — apre ciar sua companhia.

Lainey lutou contra uma onda de ânsia que lhe subiu na garganta, mesmo enquanto assentia em concordân cia. Nem mesmo queria pensar no que aconteceria se Adam descobrisse que ela estava de volta com Ling. Ele deixara claro que a queria disponível o tempo in teiro e que exigia exclusividade. Ficaria furioso se sou besse o que ela estava fazendo, mesmo se aquilo fosse apenas uma representação que funcionava como uma isca para a clientela de Ling.

Lainey detestava o fato de que estaria ativamente in centivando pessoas a fazer o que queria tanto que seu avô parasse de fazer. Era tudo muito errado, mas não lhe restava outra opção.

Ela suspirou em silêncio, e desejou que tivesse contado toda a verdade para Adam desde o começo... explicado-lhe a razão pela qual estava lá, vestida da quela forma, fazendo as coisas que fazia para per suadir os associados de Ling a apostarem mais alto, e, por fim, se a sorte deles virasse, recorrerem a ele para pedir um empréstimo, até que a sorte voltasse a lhes sorrir.

Mas não competia a Lainey dizer a verdade, inde pendentemente do impacto que isso tivesse em sua vida, e do fato de que perderia qualquer chance que pudesse existir de ser mais do que a assistente pessoal de Adam durante a semana e sua amante nos fins de semana.

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Na manhã seguinte, Lainey reprimiu um bocejo quan do guardou sua bolsa no armário do escritório e, auto maticamente, o trancou. Para seu horror, tinha quase perdido a hora, e cobrir os vestígios de uma noite in sone com maquiagem lhe tomara mais tempo do que possuía.

Ela continuou com sua rotina matinal, abrindo as correspondências de Adam e baixando os e-mails, an tes de juntar tudo e levar para a sala dele.

Seu coração disparou no peito ao vê-lo pela pri meira vez naquela manhã. A aparência no terno cinza-chumbo, com uma camisa azul-clara e uma grava ta da cor dos olhos, era muito diferente da do homem carinhoso que a abraçara nu na piscina de sua casa, duas noites atrás. Ela deu as boas-vindas ao calor que se espalhou por seu corpo ao lembrar-se da sensa ção do corpo poderoso ao seu lado, à sua volta, em seu interior. Uma sensação infinitamente distinta da que experimentara na noite anterior, trabalhando para Ling.

Adam ergueu os olhos de seu laptop e ela congelou no momento em que encontrou os olhos azuis. O aman te do fim de semana havia desaparecido. Assim como o profissional sério com quem trabalhava lado a lado de segunda à sexta também desaparecera.

Em vez disso, estava olhando para a expressão fria de um homem possuído por uma fúria da qual ela se quer soubera que Adam era capaz.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Lainey, forçando-se a dar mais alguns passos à frente e inclinando-se para pôr a correspondência sobre a mesa.

Adam deu uma risada totalmente desprovida de hu mor. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Lainey."

— Tudo bem? — repetiu ele, o tom de voz neutro, mesmo enquanto os olhos azuis queimavam de raiva, e um pequeno músculo saltava em uma das faces. — Quem tem que me dizer é você, Lainey.

— Não sei sobre o que você está falando — respon deu ela, lutando contra a vontade de virar-se e sair da sala, esquecer que o dia havia começado daquele jeito, e, de alguma maneira milagrosa, recomeçar.

— Talvez você queira me explicar isto.

Adam virou o laptop de modo que ela pudesse ver a tela. Os olhos de Lainey mal absorveram em detalhes a imagem granulada. Não era preciso. Ela reconheceu instantaneamente a sala VIP de jogos do cassino. Pior, reconheceu o casal no centro da foto.

Comprimiu os lábios. Adoraria mais do que qualquer coisa explicar a foto, mas não podia. Não podia trair o segredo de seu avô, não quando lhe dera a sua palavra. Um deles, pelo menos, tinha de ser confiável.

Na noite anterior, antes de sair para o cassino, Lainey dissera a Hugh que ia fazer um pagamento para Ling. Ele jurara que a recompensaria por isso, e ela acreditara.

Tinha de acreditar. Seu avô fora seu porto seguro. Ago ra, Lainey era o dele. Ambos precisavam estar sempre unidos, porque, nos momentos de apuros, só tinham um ao outro.

Lainey olhou para Adam, desejando desesperada-mente que ele pudesse ver além do óbvio e enxergasse a verdade em seus olhos. Que, de alguma maneira, sou besse que ela não tinha escolha quanto àquilo.

— Então? — Adam exigiu saber, levantando-se de sua cadeira e contornando a mesa para encará-la.

— Fui ao cassino ontem à noite. Isso é um crime? — ela finalmente conseguiu falar entre lábios secos e rígidos.

— Um crime? Questão interessante, Lainey.

— Como você conseguiu esta foto, afinal? — ques tionou ela, ignorando o comentário dele.

Adam arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e observou-a se contorcer sob seu olhar fixo. Aquele realmente podia ser o mesmo homem que gritara seu nome no momento do clímax menos de 24 horas atrás? Olhava-a como se ela fosse uma estranha, e não a pessoa com quem com partilhava incríveis intimidades.

— Como consegui a foto não é importante. O que você está fazendo com Ling é. —Adam estendeu'uma das mãos e segurou-lhe o queixo nos dedos, inclinando-lhe o rosto de modo a não permiti-la desviar o olhar. — Fale a verdade. O que você estava fazendo com este homem ontem à noite, quando lhe avisei para ficar lon ge dele?

— É pessoal.

— Pessoal? —Adam a soltou com um som de desgos to. — E o que nós temos não é pessoal? Ou está me dizen do que você consegue gostar dos dois ao mesmo tempo?

— Não é assim!

— Então me fale. Como é?

— Como pode me perguntar isso quando, durante a semana, eu não passo de um outro membro de sua equi pe, enquanto nos fins de semana acontece exatamente o oposto? Nem mesmo sei mais qual é minha posição em relação a você.

— Qual é a sua posição?

Lainey deveria ter sido avisada pelo tom mortal na voz dele.

— Quer que eu ceda aos meus desejos durante a se mana, quando tudo o que posso fazer é me concentrar no trabalho, sabendo que você está a um toque de dis tância? — continuou ele. — Sabendo que se eu esten der o braço, você estará lá. Submissa. Desejosa. Suplicando-me para fazer isso...

Adam a puxou para seus braços, segurou-a contra si com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra habilmente abria os pequenos botões de sua blusa, expondo o sutiã ver de de renda e a maravilhosa curva abaixo. Antes que Lainey pudesse emitir um gemido de protesto, dedos quentes tinham afastado a renda de lado e exposto seu mamilo. Enquanto ele provocava o botão rosado entre o polegar e o indicador, Lainey lutou para deter a onda poderosa de desejo que abalava todo o seu corpo.

O rosto dele estava a milímetros do seu, os olhos estudando-a com intensidade, os dedos continuando a provocação em um dos seios.

E então, tão rapidamente quanto a agarrara, ele a sol tou, deixando-a perdida em busca de equilíbrio sobre pernas trêmulas. Deixando-a aberta, exposta, com a respiração rasa e acelerada.

Com um misto de raiva e humilhação, Lainey ajus tou o sutiã e abotoou a blusa com dedos trêmulos.

— Como ousa? — disse ela, a voz baixa e raivosa, quando finalmente se sentiu sob controle.

— Eu ouso porque você me permite. Você me quer tanto quanto eu a quero. Quer saber por que eu a trato de modo tão diferente no escritório? Eu a trato como se não existisse nada entre nós porque é a única ma neira de enfrentar cada dia, quando sou perseguido por pensamentos do que realmente quero fazer. Pen samentos de trancar a porta da minha sala, tirar tudo de cima da mesa e tomá-la ali. Ou de vê-la nua, dis posta e enlouquecida de desejo por mim. Cedendo a tal desejo.

— Isso é tudo que posso fazer para enfrentar a se mana, mas saber que você estará comigo no fim de se mana... sim, com esse fato consigo lidar. Porém, nada disso, nem o dinheiro nem eu, nada é o bastante para você, certo, Lainey? Ainda assim, você precisa voltar para aquele patife. —Adam meneou a cabeça com des gosto. — Pergunto-me se você sequer falou sério em Melbourne quando disse que me amava?

Ele a ouvira? Lainey pressionou os dedos trêmulos nos lábios. Tinha tentado convencer a si mesma de que sua declaração impulsiva fora perdida no meio do ato de paixão entre os dois. Adam não comentara nada na época. Apenas fizera amor com ela de novo e de novo. Ela havia revelado seus sentimentos mais profundos e secretos e se arrependido com a mesma rapidez. Mas agora era sua chance de convencê-lo.

— É claro que falei sério. — Lainey inalou profunda mente. Tudo agora dependia de sua habilidade de fazê-lo acreditar na verdade. — Eu jamais teria dito que o amava, se isso não fosse verdade. Eu gostaria de poder lhe contar a verdade sobre Lee Ling, mas não posso. Mas isso não tem nada a ver com nós dois. Adam, eu amo...

— Não minta para mim. — Ele meneou a cabeça. Seu rosto agora era uma máscara de indiferença. — Quer saber como consegui aquela foto? Vou lhe contar. Tenho Ling sob vigilância. O homem tem o hábito de negociar informações. Informações altamente secretas que afetam nossa indústria de maneiras que você pro vavelmente nem pode começar a imaginar. Milhares de empregos correm risco cada vez que ele faz suas nego ciações sujas.

— Você acha que ele só empresta dinheiro? — con tinuou Adam. — E assim que começa. E, quando as pessoas não conseguem cumprir suas demandas finan ceiras, ele as atinge de outras formas. Diga-me, é este seu vínculo com Ling? Quanto você lhe deve, Lainey?

Vagarosamente, Lainey começou a entender que, ao esconder o motivo verdadeiro de sua conexão com Ling por todo aquele tempo, tinha se metido num pro blema muito pior. Antes que pudesse organizar seus pensamentos, Adam continuou:

— Alguém da Corporação Tremont está obtendo in formações sobre nós antes mesmo que a tinta seque no papel. Eu tinha me convencido de que não poderia ser você, não queria acreditar que pudesse ser... mas agora, diante disto — ele gesticulou para a foto — não tenho mais certeza. Então fale, Lainey, por quanto você está vendendo as informações para Ling?

Lainey meneou a cabeça furiosamente. Ele não po dia pensar isso dela. Simplesmente não podia. Lágri mas formaram um nó em sua garganta, mas ela forçou as palavras:

— Não! Não é isso. Não estou contando nada a ele! Adam, você tem de acreditar em mim. Se Ling está vendendo informações sobre as Empresas Palmer, cer tamente não está obtendo tais informações de mim.

—Acreditar em você? — Ele emitiu um som que, em outras circunstâncias, poderia ser definido como risada, mas naquela situação presente significava qualquer coi sa, exceto humor. — Como posso acreditar quando não me conta nada? É óbvio que Ling exerce algum tipo de poder sobre você, caso contrário, por que estaria jogan do com nós dois? Ou gosta de bigamia? Um homem só não é o suficiente para você? Talvez esteja comparti lhando seu corpo com nós dois o tempo inteiro.

— Não! — gritou Lainey, as lágrimas agora escor rendo por seu rosto. — Não faça isso, Adam, por favor. Eu lhe suplico. Amo você... de verdade... mas não pos so lhe contar qual é o tipo de meu relacionamento com Lee. Simplesmente não posso.

— Não pode? Parece-me que não tem escolha. Ou você me conta ou a nossa relação acaba.

— Por favor, Adam, você precisa confiar em mim.

— Não posso... não mais... e, no instante em que ob tiver uma prova de qualquer que seja seu envolvimento com Ling, farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que você pague por isso.

— E quanto ao meu emprego? — O medo compri miu o coração de Lainey. Sem seu emprego, ela e seu avô estariam completamente perdidos.

— Por enquanto, prefiro mantê-la onde posso ficar de olho em você. Mas, Lainey, se eu descobrir que você tem algo a mais com Ling, qualquer coisa a mais, pode se considerar demitida.

Lainey passou o resto do dia num estado de semi-entorpecimento. Enquanto Adam continuava lhe dando instruções e aceitando trabalho de suas mãos, ela fazia tudo mecanicamente, sentindo-se mais um robô do que um ser humano de verdade. Quando chegou em casa, estava completamente arrasada.

Lainey entrou no local que tinha sido seu santuário na pior época de sua vida. A casa que eles agora, certa mente, perderiam. Pura exaustão inundava seu corpo. Ela inclinou-se contra o painel de madeira da porta e jogou a cabeça para trás. Sua bolsa caiu dos dedos para o tapete.

O que faria? Havia telefonado para Lee Ling de seu celular para informá-lo que não compareceria ao cas sino naquela noite, ou em nenhuma outra noite. Ele não hesitara em relembrá-la, em termos sucintos, das conseqüências.

Ainda encostada na porta, Lainey deslizou por sua extensão, sentando-se no chão e abaixando a cabeça entre os joelhos, extravasando a total devastação que consumia sua alma.

— Lainey, minha criança? O que aconteceu?

Ela ouviu seu avô sair da sala de estar e se aproximar o mais rapidamente que suas pernas lhe permitiam. Lai ney tentou falar, garantir-lhe de que estava bem, mas as palavras não conseguiram passar pelo nó formado em sua garganta.

Abaixando-se, Hugh passou os braços ao redor de seus ombros num gesto de conforto. Soluços incontroláveis a fizeram tremer inteira enquanto o avô lhe aca riciava os cabelos.

— O que aquele seu chefe fez com você? Aposto que a conquistou e, depois, dispensou. Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo.

— Mas eu o amo, vovô. Eu o amo muito.

— Eu sei, criança, eu sei. — A voz de Hugh, embar gada pela emoção, a fez chorar ainda mais.

Lainey respirou fundo entre os soluços. Como pode ria contar ao avô que continuava aceitando dinheiro de Adam? Dinheiro para pagar as dívidas de Hugh. Seu avô ficaria devastado se soubesse que a reduzira àqui lo, mesmo que ela tivesse sido uma parceira disposta e ardente uma vez que provara os deleites do ato de amor com Adam. Uma vez que perdera seu coração para ele.

Quando os soluços diminuíram e as lágrimas para ram de cair, ela abraçou o avô com força. Seu porto seguro. Ele sempre fora seu porto seguro e, agora, a única vez em que Hugh precisara dela, Lainey o decep cionara. Havia tentado resolver os problemas... mas, no momento do maior apuro, fracassara.

— Venha — disse Hugh, colocando-se em pé sem muita firmeza e dando-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a le vantar. — Vamos tomar uma xícara de chá e ver como podemos solucionar isso.

Lainey aceitou a ajuda e a mão dele ao redor de sua cintura enquanto andavam juntos para a cozinha, onde Hugh rapidamente entrou em ação e pôs a chaleira no fogo. Ela o observou, cada movimento, cada hábito co nhecido... observou seu avô tão querido.

Precisava contar-lhe sobre a ameaça de Ling na ou tra noite. Não era justo esconder a verdade de seu avô. Não agora.

Tentou pensar num modo gentil de dar a notícia. Afi nal de contas, Hugh tinha 73 anos. Velho o bastante para saber que era errado jogar, refletiu ela. Por mais que pensasse em como formular as palavras, não havia uma maneira fácil de fazer aquilo.

— Vovô?

— Hmm?

Ele continuou arrumando xícaras e pires numa ban deja, uma toalhinha rendada por baixo. Lainey pergun tou-se quanto tempo lhes restava para apreciar aquelas coisas simples, mas que eram como tesouros na vida deles.

— Lee Ling vai vender a casa. Eu tentei impedi-lo, e ele concordou em nos dar algum tempo, mas meu che fe descobriu que eu estava trabalhando para Lee. Vou perder meu emprego se continuar fazendo isso. E se eu não continuar, Lee vai pôr a casa à venda.

— Oh, querida, você está se preocupando demais. Lee não vai vender o teto sobre nossas cabeças. Isso foi somente uma garantia para o empréstimo. Ele sabe que vou arranjar o dinheiro.

— Mas, vovô, você não entende? Não estamos nem conseguindo pagar os juros. Nunca seremos capazes de pagar o empréstimo completo. Nem mesmo podemos pedir um empréstimo no banco oferecendo a casa como garantia, porque ele possui a escritura. Você não vê? Vamos perder tudo.

O desespero na voz dela finalmente abalou seu avô, que parou os movimentos e empalideceu enquanto lhe estudava as feições preocupadas.

Lainey continuou:

— Se você pelo menos me deixar explicar para meu chefe por que preciso trabalhar para Lee, tenho certeza de que ele...

— Não! — A exclamação de Hugh foi veemente. — Ninguém deve saber, Lainey. Você me prometeu que não contaria. Não pode contar. Se a notícia che gar aos jornais, e você sabe que chegará, tudo que eu sou... tudo pelo que trabalhei por mais de trinta anos... irá desaparecer. Vou perder o seriado de aniversário do programa de jardinagem, as pessoas vão me olhar de maneira diferente, me tratar diferente. Meu legado, minha reputação, o respeito de meus espectadores... é tudo que me resta.

— Mas vovô... — Ela parou quando ele ergueu uma das mãos. Queria gritar com ele, criticar a necessidade de Hugh de se agarrar a uma reputação que a maioria das pessoas tinha começado a esquecer. Perguntar-lhe se ela não valia mais para ele do que tudo aquilo. Mas estava quase com muito medo da resposta.

— Venha beber seu chá. Você é uma boa menina. Vamos negociar alguma coisa com Ling. Ele é um su jeito sensato.

Lainey seguiu seu avô para a sala de jantar e pegou sua xícara de chá, mas foi incapaz de bebê-lo sem que seu estômago ameaçasse devolver o conteúdo imediata mente. Hugh não entendia que homens como Lee Ling não jogavam por diversão... jogavam com seriedade. E não demorou muito tempo para que descobrissem exa tamente com quanta seriedade.

Lainey estava no banheiro na manhã seguinte quan do ouviu o avô batendo à porta. Ela largou o secador de cabelos e vestiu um robe antes de abrir.

— Ling está aqui — anunciou ele, mas havia uma entonação em sua voz que fez o sangue de Lainey gelar nas veias. — Com um corretor de imóveis. Eles estão aqui para avaliar a propriedade. Ele vai pôr a casa à venda... hoje.

Lainey e seu avô permaneceram sentados juntos e aconchegados no sofá da sala enquanto Lee Ling e o corretor terminavam de inspecionar a casa. Ela sentiu um tremor percorrer o corpo de Hugh quando eles ou viram o corretor de imóveis falando para Lee, no seu caminho para a porta:

— Esta propriedade fica em uma área muito desejá vel e, com os jardins criados e cultivados pelo próprio Hugh Delacorte, bem, tenho certeza de que será muito fácil vender a casa, Sr. Ling.

A resposta de Lee foi perdida no som da porta da frente se fechando, depois que eles saíram.

Lainey se sentiu enojada. Ele realmente iria fazer aquilo. Ela sabia que Lee havia ameaçado e entendia que era o tipo de homem que cumpria suas ameaças. Mas tão rapidamente?

A vida deles estava destruída. Com a conta do banco quase vazia, não havia esperança. O emprego de Lainey era tudo que restava aos dois para que sobrevivessem de alguma forma, considerando que ela ainda tivesse o emprego.

Lainey olhou para seu avô. De jeito algum poderia deixá-lo sozinho hoje. Ele parecia arrasado. Finalmen te entendera a realidade brutal das ramificações de seu vício no jogo. Aquilo não era mais um jogo.

Adam fechou a janela de mensagens na tela de seu computador com um firme clique do mouse. O depar tamento de recursos humanos de sua empresa estava procurando uma assistente temporária para ele porque Lainey telefonara, dizendo que estava doente. Que con veniente. Ele podia sentir o gosto da raiva.

Como ela ousava se esconder dele daquela manei ra? Não sabia que aquilo a fazia parecer ainda mais culpada?

Seu informante no cassino lhe contara que Lainey não tinha ido lá na noite anterior, também. Um pensa mento lhe ocorreu. Ela fugira? Bem, só havia um meio de descobrir, e descobrir rapidamente. Adam ligou para a firma de investigação particular que seu primo, Brent, usava quando necessário. Eles eram discretos e, melhor ainda, muito rápidos.

Na hora do almoço, Adam estava olhando para as informações que tinham chegado em resposta ao seu pedido. A informação viera por um preço, mas valia a pena. Lá estava a prova diante dele... dos pagamentos feitos em bases regulares para Lee Ling da conta pes soal de Lainey Delacorte. Uma conta que havia dimi nuído dramaticamente nos meses recentes. Seus olhos queimaram de raiva quando viu a cópia do cheque que dera a Lainey na última sexta-feira. Um cheque que ela passara para Lee Ling. E se isso não fosse ruim o bas tante, até mesmo a escritura da casa onde Lainey mora va estava em nome do homem.

Adam praguejou e empurrou os papéis de lado na mesa. Confiara nela para tudo ali no trabalho. Quantos segredos Lainey teria vendido? Ele forçou-se a se concentrar no que ela poderia ter feito para as Empresas Palmer. Isso era tão mais fácil do que reconhecer o vazio terrível em seu peito, ou os sentimentos que vinha lutando para en terrar enquanto se esforçava para manter seu relaciona mento com Lainey fora do escritório estritamente físico.

— Sr. Palmer? —A assistente temporária parou ner vosa à porta. — Está tudo bem?

— Fora! — gritou ele, então fechou os olhos e con tou até dez bem devagar.

Atravessou a sua sala e. pôs a cabeça dentro da por ta onde a assistente temporária estava sentada, incerto do que ela havia feito para merecer um tratamento tão grosseiro.

— Ouça, desculpe. Apenas me dê alguns minutos, tudo bem?

— Certamente, Sr. Palmer. Gostaria que eu catasse esses papéis do chão?

— Não, eu cuido disso. Que tal dar uma olhada na correspondência que está sobre a mesa e selecioná-la por ordem de prioridade? Podemos vê-las juntos quan do eu terminar aqui.

Adam atravessou o tapete novamente e abaixou-se para apanhar os papéis espalhados no chão. A raiva dentro de si o fizera agir de maneira impensada. Não estava acostumado a explosões de temperamento, como aquela a que acabara de sujeitar a assistente temporária. Amaldiçoou Lainey por reduzi-lo àquilo também, pra guejando em voz baixa. Mas sua irritação interna parou no momento em que pegou a cópia da escritura da casa de Lainey, alguma coisa mexendo com seu subcons ciente enquanto fazia isso.

Estudou o papel com mais cuidado, vendo além da ira que o dominara da primeira vez, quando tinha iden tificado o nome de Lee Ling no documento de proprie dade. Alguma coisa sobre as datas não se encaixava. Adam olhou de novo e se sentou sobre os calcanhares, um suspiro exasperado escapando de seus lábios ao perceber que a mudança de proprietário fora registrada somente um dia depois que ele e Lainey haviam volta do de Russell.

Lembrou-se de observá-la entrar em sua sala e re cusar o pagamento pelo fim de semana justamente no dia anterior. O que acontecera para fazê-la mudar de idéia?

Ele olhou para o título mais uma vez, reconhecendo o nome do avô de Lainey como dono anterior. Aquilo punha um novo ponto de vista em tudo. Já tinha vis to o apresentador aposentado de televisão no cassino diversas vezes antes, não percebendo na época o rela cionamento do homem mais velho com Lainey. Hugh Delacorte era definitivamente um apostador perdulário, sempre correndo grandes riscos. Não seria necessário muito esforço para saber se ele geralmente ganhava ou perdia.

Sentiu um aperto no coração. Estivera errado sobre Lainey o tempo todo? Ela podia ser realmente a par te inocente, manipulada por seu óbvio amor e respeito pelo avô, e pelas tramóias inescrupulosas de um ho mem como Ling?

Poderia começar a acreditar que ela lhe dissera a verdade sobre tudo... até mesmo sobre seus sentimentos por ele?

Tudo o que precisava fazer para descobrir era dar um telefonema para Lainey. Adam pegou o resto dos papéis no chão, endireitou o corpo e guardou tudo num envelope, antes de sentar à sua mesa e procurar o tele fone da casa de Lainey em sua agenda.

Digitou os números em seu telefone, ouviu o toque de chamada, enquanto tamborilava os dedos na mesa.

— Alô?

Apenas ouvir a voz dela enviou uma carga de desejo pelo seu corpo. Adam respirou fundo.

— Lainey, nós precisamos conversar.

— Não posso falar agora, Adam. Realmente não posso.

— Nem mesmo sobre seu emprego? Ele a ouviu arfar fortemente e esperou.

— Qual é o problema, Adam? — respondeu ela num tom de voz estranho, que ele não foi capaz de interpre tar. — Você acha que não está valendo a pena gastar seu dinheiro comigo? Por favor, deixe-me em paz.

A próxima coisa que Adam ouviu foi o sinal da li nha desconectada. Lentamente, recolocou o telefone no gancho.

Foi o tremor na voz de Lainey que o abalou. Ela es tava desmoronando. Com a pressão que sofria de sua parte, e ainda tendo que tentar cumprir as exigências de alguém como Lee Ling, não era de se admirar.

Adam pegou as chaves do carro na primeira gaveta e saiu do escritório. De um jeito ou de outro, iria resolver aquilo... de uma vez por todas.

— Sr. Palmer? — A assistente temporária levantou-se quando ele passou.

— Mais tarde. Voltarei mais tarde.

— Mas...

Qualquer coisa que ela fosse dizer foi perdida quando as portas do elevador se fecharam com Adam dentro.

O trajeto para a casa de Lainey lhe deu a chance de pensar sobre o que ia fazer. Todavia, a primeira coisa a entender era por que era tão importante para ele se certificar de que Lainey estivesse bem. Claro, ela era sua assistente havia dois anos e meio, mas era mais do que isso. Muito, muito mais.

Finalmente, Adam estava preparado para admitir a si mesmo por que a idéia de compartilhar Lainey com al guém era tão insuportável. Queria-a inteirinha para si, e era mais do que desejo físico. De alguma maneira, em algum ponto no meio do caminho, e apesar de todas as suas intenções contrárias, havia se apaixonado por ela. Agora, tudo que tinha de fazer era convencê-la disso... e, considerando a maneira como a tratara, aquilo prova velmente ia ser a tarefa mais difícil de sua vida.

Adam estacionou sua BMW atrás do seda antigo do lado de fora do endereço de Lainey. No gramado da frente um corretor de imóveis estava parado com algu mas estacas, uma placa de "vende-se" e um martelo.

Então aquele era o jogo de Ling. Estava vendendo a casa deles. As mãos de Adam se fecharam ao redor do volante coberto de couro. O homem era um canalha, não havia dúvida quanto a isso. Não era de se admirar que Lainey estivera tão nervosa quando ele lhe telefonara. Seu mundo estava desmoronando, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer quanto àquilo.

Subitamente, Adam fez uma mudança em seus pla nos. Viera se perguntando durante todo o trajeto para lá como iria convencer Lainey a lhe dar uma outra chan ce. Agora, tinha a oportunidade perfeita. Saiu do carro e foi em direção ao corretor de imóveis. Levou apenas alguns minutos, e logo Adam estava em seu carro e vol tando para seu escritório, um sorriso largo estampado no rosto.

Seus advogados, sem dúvida, iriam reclamar ao saber o que ele havia feito, mas Adam Palmer não respondia a eles. Não respondia a ninguém... exceto à mulher que amava.

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

— Callie, vou sair e não devo mais retomar ao escritó rio hoje. Pode voltar ao escritório de minha mãe, se ela precisar de você esta tarde — Adam instruiu a secretá ria de sua mãe.

Ela havia sido a única pessoa capaz de trabalhar com ele a semana inteira. Adam estivera tão nervoso que es pantara cada uma das assistentes temporárias que tinham sido enviadas para ajudá-lo. Como Callie era quase parte da família Palmer, por estar com eles havia muitos anos, fora a única a não se deixar ser intimidada por Adam.

— Podemos esperar ver o velho Adam no escritório quando você voltar? — perguntou ela, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Eu não tenho sido tão mau assim, tenho? Ela não respondeu, apenas sustentou-lhe o olhar.

— Tenho — admitiu ele com um sorriso amargo.

— Sim, tem. Agora vá e resolva o que está enlouque cendo você e todos à sua volta.

Ele não teria aceitado tal observação de uma outra pessoa que não fosse Callie. Um dos projetos favoritos e bem-sucedidos de sua mãe, Callie, que estivera em um orfanato patrocinado pela mãe de Adam, trabalhava nas Empresas Palmer desde que era adolescente.

— Farei o possível — concedeu ele e se dirigiu aos elevadores.

Adam tinha de admitir que não vinha sendo pacien te durante a última semana. Lainey ainda não retorna ra ao escritório e todos os dias Adam precisava lutar, contra sua decepção pelo fato de que ela continuava se escondendo dele. Podia apenas imaginar o tormento , pelo qual ela estava passando. Mas hoje aquilo acaba-, ria. Hoje, acabaria com o tormento dela e, com alguma sorte, com o seu também.

Ele resmungou por causa do trânsito durante o traje to até a casa do avô de Lainey, mas finalmente parou o veículo do lado de fora. Cobriu a distância do carro até a casa em passos largos. Agora que estava lá, mal podia esperar para vê-la. Não via a hora de segurá-la em seus braços novamente.

Adam tocou a campainha e esperou, batendo um dos pés no chão, de modo impaciente. Do lado de dentro, ouviu sons de alguém se movendo, e finalmente, a por ta se abriu devagar.

Subitamente, ficou abalado quando viu o que a úl tima semana fizera com a aparência de Lainey. Ela re almente parecia doente. Estava pálida, os olhos verdes sem brilho, com profundas olheiras.

Ele ergueu uma das mãos e levou ao rosto dela, para tocá-la, para assegurá-la de que tudo ficaria bem, mas, para sua surpresa, Lainey recuou, afastando-se.

— O que você quer? — perguntou ela, a voz total mente desprovida de emoção.

— Podemos conversar?

— O que há para conversar? Realmente, Adam, isso não pode esperar?

— Até o dia em que você decidir parar de se escon der e aparecer no escritório? —_A voltar para mim, _adi cionou ele silenciosamente.

— Esconder-me?

Ah, Adam se permitiu saborear a satisfação que o percorreu. Agora havia alguma cor no rosto dela.

— Bem, do que mais você pode chamar isso? — pressionou ele.

— Ouça, não estou com humor para discutir esse as sunto agora.

Ela começou a fechar a porta, mas Adam pôs uma das mãos no vão para impedir.

— Tudo que quero é conversar, Lainey. Não acha que me deve pelo menos isso?

— Devo a você? — Ela riu, mas era um som tão amargo que o fez sentir-se o mais baixo dos homens. — Eu não lhe devo nada. A menos que, como falei ao telefone, você não acredite que valeu a pena gastar seu dinheiro comigo. E, neste caso, tenho cinco minutos e um preservativo em algum lugar.

Os olhos de Adam se estreitaram. O insulto delibe rado de Lainey lhe mostrava mais claramente do que qualquer coisa o que a mantivera afastada. Ele baixou o tom de voz para um sussurro.

— Lainey, você sabe que precisamos de mais, muito mais do que cinco minutos.

Lainey apertou o robe mais junto ao corpo, enquanto um rubor lhe coloria o rosto. Adam concentrou-se no rosto dela, recusando-se a olhar para o corpo, o qual sa bia estar lindamente delineado pelo tecido fino do robe.

Lainey precisava entender que ele não estava ali por causa de sexo. E sim por causa dela.

— Então talvez apenas queira me acusar de falta de lealdade às Empresas Palmer e a você — continuou ela, com um breve brilho de desafio nos olhos.

— Eu só quero conversar, Lainey — murmurou ele suavemente. — Deixe-me entrar, por favor?

Pelo tom da voz de Adam ou pelo modo humilde com que fizera o pedido, ela deu um passo ao lado e abriu mais a porta, gesticulando para que ele entrasse.

— É melhor você ir para a sala de estar — disse ela enquanto fechava a porta, e o precedia ao longo do corredor.

Adam notou as pilhas de caixas de papelão espa lhadas por toda a parte. As prateleiras estavam sem os enfeites que compunham um lar. Um rolo de fita ade siva jazia descartado sobre a mesinha de centro, uma tesoura ao lado.

Ele praguejou em silêncio por não ter sido capaz de ir lá antes. Por não ter podido impedir o desmontar de uma casa que sabia significar tanto para Lainey.

Esperou que ela se sentasse e escolheu a poltrona diretamente em frente. Queria a atenção de Lainey o tempo inteiro. Era vital que ela ouvisse, que compre endesse exatamente de onde ele vinha... que compreen desse seus motivos.

— Desculpe pela bagunça. Estamos empacotando as coisas. — Novamente, o tom de voz de Lainey era des provido de emoção.

Adam forçou-se a se conter. Sabia que poderia tranquilizá-la com poucas palavras bem escolhidas, mas tinha outras coisas importantes para falar primeiro.

— Empacotar os pertences deve estar sendo muito difícil. Pelo que me contou enquanto estávamos em Russell, sei o que esta propriedade significa para você.

Lainey assentiu, olhando para os dedos entrelaçados com firmeza sobre o colo.

— Sim, mas no final, é só uma casa, certo? Vovô e eu vamos encontrar um outro lugar. Não será como este, mas são as pessoas que formam um lar, e sempre teremos nossas memórias.

— Eu sei sobre seu avô, Lainey.

A cabeça dela se ergueu num sobressalto, a expres são do rosto assustada.

— O quê? Sobre o que você está falando?

— Sei que seu avô joga. Sei que você fez tudo que podia para pagar as dívidas dele a Lee Ling, chegando até mesmo ao ponto de acompanhar Ling no cassino. — Adam suspirou. — Chegando até mesmo ao ponto de dormir comigo.

Ele a fitou diretamente nos olhos. Olhos que agora estavam inundados de lágrimas não derramadas. Lainey meneou a cabeça, de leve no começo, e, depois, com mais veemência.

— Não. Não foi assim.

— Como foi então? — ele quis saber.

— Eu não dormi com você pelo dinheiro. — Lainey parou abruptamente, a voz embargada pela emoção.

Adam esperou que ela continuasse.

— Você me pediu para ser sua companheira. Assim como eu era de Lee. Nunca dormi com ele, e jamais faria isso. O que fiz por Lee foi agir como uma isca. — Uma expressão de desgosto estampou-se em suas feições. — Isca para pessoas como meu avô, que, coa gidas pela atenção de uma mulher bonita em seus bra ços, assumiriam mais riscos, apostariam mais alto. Por tanto, não. Não dormi com você por dinheiro.

Adam assentiu.

— Fico feliz. Eu gostaria de dizer que isso não teria feito diferença, mas na verdade, teria.

— Como? Como você descobriu sobre vovô? Ele me fez prometer que não contaria a uma alma viva. Fica ria arrasado se achasse, por um minuto, que lhe contei. Na segunda-feira passada, cheguei a suplicar para que _vov__ô_me deixasse contar a você. Mas ele não concordou... teria ficado destruído se eu tivesse feito isso.

Adam reprimiu algumas palavras que tinha a dizer sobre Hugh Delacorte. Se ele tivesse sido homem o bastante para sustentar o próprio vício no jogo, assumindo a responsabilidade por suas dívidas, Lainey jamais pre cisaria estar naquela posição. Por outro lado, se Hugh tivesse sido o santo que todos acreditavam que ele era, Lainey ainda estaria escondida atrás daquelas roupas desalinhadas e lentes de contato castanhas, e Adam ain da não teria enxergado o tesouro sob o disfarce.

Por mais terrível que fosse admitir, Hugh Delacorte havia lhe feito um favor, e somente por causa disso, Adam estava preparado para fazer uma concessão pelo homem.

Inalando profundamente, soltou o ar devagar antes de tirar a escritura da casa com o nome de Ling do bol so da camisa. Lentamente, desdobrou o pedaço de pa pel e entregou a Lainey.

— Onde você conseguiu isso? — perguntou ela, os dedos distraidamente alisando o papel sobre o colo.

— Eu precisava saber que tipo de poder Ling exer cia sobre você. Necessitava saber se era você quem estava deixando vazar informações para a Corporação Tremont. Nada nobre, eu sei, minha desconfiança foi certamente infundada. Se eu não estivesse tão obceca do por você, não teria vasculhado tanto para chegar à verdade. Mas, sabe, fico feliz por ter vasculhado, caso contrário, eu não teria sido capaz de fazer isso.

Ele pôs a mão no bolso de novo e retirou a escritura que recebera por fax apenas uma hora antes. Então, entregou-lhe, observando, esperando, mal ousando respirar enquanto Lainey desdobrava o papel e lia o conteúdo.

— Mas... eu não entendo. Isto mostra que a casa está em nome de Hugh Delacorte. — Ela olhou para o papel novamente, as mãos começando a tremer. — E a trans ferência foi feita na data de hoje. Por quê?

— Comprei de volta a casa que Ling pôs à venda, e instruí meu advogado para colocá-la no nome de seu avô. A dívida dele está paga. Vocês dois estão livres agora.

— Mas por que você faria isso? Meu avô não signifi ca nada pára você. Eu não significo nada para você.

Adam estendeu os dois braços à frente, pegando as mãos de Lainey nas suas.

— Você está certa apenas em parte. Seu avô não sig nifica nada para mim. Nada exceto o fator que desen cadeou todos os eventos que me permitiram vê-la de maneira diferente. Enxergá-la verdadeiramente e que rer você.

Após uma breve pausa, ele continuou:

— Fiz isso por você, Lainey. Eu precisava lhe de volver o que ele perdeu. Necessitava provar-lhe que sei que estava errado em desconfiar de você e tratá-la do modo como a tratei. Se eu não tivesse ficado tão enlouquecido de ciúme de você com Ling, teria sido homem o bastante para confessar o que sinto por você. Convenci a mim mesmo de que era mais fácil lhe dar dinheiro do que admitir meus sentimentos verdadeiros por você. Eu a amo, Lainey, e lamento profundamente tudo pelo que a fiz passar enquanto lutava contra meus próprios medos e aprendia a reco nhecer isso.

— Você me ama?

— Mais do que tudo — admitiu ele com um sorriso triste.

— Mas...

Adam ergueu uma das mãos para pressionar um dedo nos lábios dela.

— Eu amo você. Quero recompensá-la pela maneira com que a tratei, e quero fazê-la feliz, cuidar de você. Se isso significa devolver a munição para que seu avô se perca no caminho da autodestruição novamente, es tou preparado para fazer isso. Mas eu lhe prometo, Lainey, da próxima vez, se houver uma próxima vez, seu avô não irá derrubá-la junto com ele.

— Isso é demais, Adam. Nós não podemos aceitar. Jamais conseguiremos pagá-lo de volta.

— Lainey, isso não se trata de dinheiro. Não perce be? Trata-se de nós dois. Já é hora de seu avô assumir a responsabilidade por suas próprias ações. Se ele quer pagar o que deve a você, precisa procurar ajuda. Tem de parar de jogar para sempre. E você... — ele hesitou por um momento, olhando-a com intensidade, esperando do fundo do coração que Lainey entendesse — precisa compreender que não pode ser responsável pelo com portamento ou escolha de vida de Hugh Delacorte.

— Mas ele é meu avô. Colocou tudo de lado por minha causa quando meus pais morreram. Devo muito a Hugh, você nunca entenderia.

— Mas eu entendo, Lainey. Sei exatamente como é sentir-se tão em dívida com a família a ponto de fazer qualquer coisa para pôr a felicidade deles antes da sua própria. Eu tinha um irmão gêmeo, que morreu alguns dias depois de nascermos. Isso arrasou meus pais. Mi nha mãe não podia ter mais filhos, na verdade, já tinha sido aconselhada a não ter nenhum filho. Quando ela engravidou de gêmeos, meus pais acharam que as pre ces deles para ter uma família haviam sido atendidas. Porém, somente eu sobrevivi.

Ele suspirou, notando o quanto ela estava atenta e concentrada em suas palavras. Então, prosseguiu:

— Sei como você se sente. Entendo esta culpa de sobrevivente. Sei que você, provavelmente, ainda se pergunta por que sobreviveu àquele acidente de carro e seus pais, não, porque também me pergunto por que eu e não o meu irmão. Mais, por que nós dois não pu demos sobreviver? Durante toda a minha vida, tentei recompensar esta perda para meus pais. Ser duplamente bom em tudo, ser duas vezes o filho que restou a eles após o nascimento dos gêmeos. Mas sabe de uma coisa? No final das con tas, isso não importa. Eles me amam, de sua própria maneira. Quando meu irmão morreu, meu pai despejou sua dor nas Empresas Palmer, e eu sempre soube que estaria na diretoria ao lado dele um dia, porque aquele era exatamente o meu lugar. Mamãe, bem, ela lidou com seu sofrimento ajudan do crianças órfãs. Suponho que isso a tenha ajudado de muitas formas, mas sempre senti que eu não era o bastante para ela também... que ela necessitava dessas outras crianças para preencher a lacuna que o falecimento de meu irmão gêmeo deixou. Eu... sempre fui apenas metade de um todo.

O coração de Lainey parecia prestes a explodir de compaixão pelo garotinho que Adam tinha sido. Pelo homem que se tornara. O homem que havia dito que a amava.

— Adam, como sua mãe poderia amá-lo pouco? Você é quase perfeito demais. É verdade. Sabe, secre tamente, logo que comecei a trabalhar nas Empresas Palmer, você me apavorava. Eu sentia tanto medo de decepcioná-lo, de fazer as coisas erradas. E, após um tempo, comecei a ver que, em vez de ser apenas um profissional perfeccionista, era seu profundo compro metimento com a família, com seus empregados e seus clientes que o tornava a pessoa que é. Eu, provavel mente, já estava meio apaixonada por você antes de completar seis meses trabalhando ao seu lado.

Lainey deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Sei que você está certo sobre eu não ser responsá vel pelos erros de meu avô, mas pode entender por que preciso cuidar dele. Hugh é tudo que tenho, Adam, e eu sou tudo que ele tem.

— Então resolveremos juntos essa situação. Você vai me deixar ajudá-la?

— Oh, sim, eu vou. Sei que não posso mais resolver isso sozinha. A situação só me colocou em encrencas. Quanto mais tentei ajudar, mais piorei as coisas.

— Bem, a isso pelo menos sou grato. Se não fosse pela dívida de seu avô, eu provavelmente nunca teria descoberto o que havia por baixo da fachada que você quis criar, a pintura verdadeira na tela. — Adam desli zou uma mão por baixo da lapela do robe dela. — Nun ca teria descoberto a verdadeira Lainey Delacorte.

A respiração de Lainey se tornou ofegante enquanto os dedos quentes roçavam os seios sem sutiã, o polegar traçando círculos ao redor do mamilo.

— Há mais uma coisa. — Adam a colocou de joe lhos, no chão diante de si, os lábios pairando a centíme tros dos dela. — Quer se casar comigo, Lainey? Quer me tornar completo novamente?

— Com muito prazer, sim. É claro que quero me ca sar com você.

Lainey se aproximou de Adam, seus lábios procu rando os dele, sua língua penetrando a boca sensual para que se unissem, como um dia eles se uniriam, para sempre.

_**EP**__**Í**__**LOGO**_

Lainey segurava seu buquê de flores com mãos trê mulas. O céu do fim de outubro os abençoara com um tempo claro, e o jardim estava lindamente florido com a primavera. Ela estava em pé ali agora, equilibrada em uma nova vida, em um novo começo, e não poderia ter se sentido mais feliz ou sentido sua vida mais repleta de promessas maravilhosas.

Observou de trás da cortina de renda quando seu avô se aproximou de Adam e o conduziu para o lado. Viu a cabeça escura de Adam inclinar-se enquanto ele ouvia Hugh, uma expressão atenta no rosto. Lainey prendeu a respiração no momento em que Hugh retirou um enve lope branco do bolso de seu paletó e entregou a Adam, sua respiração escapando num suspiro de alívio quando Adam aceitou o envelope e envolveu o homem mais ve lho num abraço que dizia muito. Naquele instante, ela amou seu noivo mais do que jamais imaginara. Adam tinha entendido o tamanho do orgulho de Hugh e permi tido que seu avô devolvesse aquele presente precioso.

Hoje, Hugh pagara a Adam o valor integral da casa, e, finalmente, podia dizer que a propriedade era sua de novo. Haviam sido cinco meses longos e difíceis, mas com ajuda profissional, seu avô agora parecia estar sob controle novamente. Ainda melhor, tinha concordado em agir como porta-voz para uma campanha nacional sobre a conscientização de pessoas viciadas em jogos, uma ati tude que promovera sua história em diversas revistas im portantes, e resultará em grandes quantias de dinheiro.

Lainey sabia o quanto Hugh ainda estava vulnerá vel à tentação do cassino e à empolgação de apostar em jogos de azar, mas também sabia que, com o apoio contínuo de sua nova e ampliada família, e o respeito que havia conquistado durante sua luta para recobrar o controle da própria vida, Hugh estava definitivamente no caminho certo.

No fim do jardim, ela viu Adam apertar a mão do professor Woodley, um dos velhos professores dele de Ashurst Collegiate. O professor parecia tão orgulhoso quanto se fosse o pai de Adam. O coração de Lainey bateu um pouco mais descompassado quando Adam caminhou até parar debaixo do magnífico arranjo de flores, ladeado por seus dois melhores amigos, Draco Sandrelli, cuja esposa, Blair, estava no último estágio da gravidez, encontrava-se na primeira fileira dos ban cos dispostos ali, e Brent Colby, que só tinha olhos para sua esposa Amira.

A presença de Draco e Blair no casamento havia sido inesperada e uma surpresa muito feliz. Eles tinham pla nejado que o bebê nascesse na Toscana, mas, depois, mudaram os planos, voando para Auckland um mês antes, para que Draco pudesse estar com Adam no dia mais importante da vida do amigo.

Quem diria que Adam Palmer se casaria em menos de um ano? Ela sorriu para si mesma. Os jornais teriam de encontrar outros solteiros convictos para perseguir agora. Lainey virou-se da janela quando a porta da sala se abriu.

— Você está pronta? — perguntou seu avô, atraves sando a sala e dando o braço a Lainey.

— Sem dúvida. — ela sorriu.

— Estou muito orgulhoso de você, sabia? — disse Hugh, os olhos brilhando de alegria. — E sei que seus pais também estariam orgulhosos.

— Obrigada, vovô. — Ela inclinou-se e deu um bei jo no rosto do avô. — Pode ter certeza de que o senti mento é totalmente mútuo.

Não havia sido uma época fácil para nenhum deles enquanto Hugh lutava pára superar o vício, mas ele sa íra da batalha ainda mais forte do que antes. Mais ama do do que antes.

Juntos, eles andaram ao longo da casa e saíram para a grande varanda. Adam olhava para cima quando ela pa rou por um momento, emoldurada pela porta, e o coração de Lainey disparou no segundo em que os olhos deles se encontraram e se fundiram. Ele era o homem de seus sonhos, de sua vida, e ela mal podia esperar para aceitá-lo como marido diante de seus amigos e familiares.

Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso, somente para ele, e ela caminhou com passos medidos ao longo do caminho enfeitado com pétalas de rosas que a conduzia para o desejo de seu coração. Uma onda de empolgação a percorreu enquanto imaginava a reação de Adam à no tícia especial que lhe daria dentro de alguns momentos. Quando seu avô entregou-lhe a mão a Adam, Lainey inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dele.

— Parabéns.

— Por ter o bom-senso de me casar com você? — murmurou ele em resposta.

— Bem, por esse fato também. Mas não é isso. — Ela hesitou por um momento e olhou-o com intensida de. — Você vai ser pai.

A surpresa, seguida por uma intensa alegria, cobriu as feições de Adam, enquanto ele a puxava para seus braços e a beijava ardentemente.

— Espere um minuto, amigo — protestou Brent, rindo ao lado de Adam. — Você só deve fazer isso _depois _da cerimônia.

Adam não tirou os olhos de Lainey quando respondeu:

— Há coisas pelas quais você simplesmente não pode esperar.

A cerimônia foi simples, poucas palavras escolhidas pessoalmente para uni-los pela eternidade. E, quando Lainey entrelaçou a mão na de seu novo marido e virou-se para encarar a pequena multidão presente, soube que as palavras em si nunca importariam tanto quanto o juramento que fizera em seu coração para o homem a seu lado, e o conhecimento de que ele correspondia ao seu amor.


End file.
